Salamander: Enter the Villains
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Superhero AU: Natsu Dragneel is a normal teenager half the time and the other half, he's an infamous hero known as Salamander. He was use to dealing with bank robberies and other petty crimes, but there's a gang war, super villains, a couple crime lords. He's going to need to step it up. Rated for a few scenes, thought I play it safe
1. Prologue: Meet Salamander

"Later, bro."

"Later, Natsu. Be careful out there." A young man stepped out of a small home in a suburban area and was on his way to school.

'My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm seventeen years old and I live in Magnolia, which is a city as big as Manhattan. I live here with my older brother, Zeref. A couple years ago, we lost our parents in a car accident. Good thing my brother was at the top of his class. Otherwise, we would have some living problems.'

Natsu made it in the city area and was just minding his own business when he heard an alarm go off. Natsu dived under an alleyway when he heard it.

'There's one other thing you should know about me.' Natsu narrated. He changed into a dark red scaly full body suit with a mask over his face. He also wore a silver belt. He had fire form around his body and jumped from the walls and made it to the rooftops. 'I'm also known as the hero Salamander. Well, not exactly a hero. Some people think I'm some sort of menace because of this newspaper known as Weekly Source. The guy has it out for me. Anyway, you're all probably wondering how I got my powers. It all happened a few months ago.'

…

Flashback

'My class ended up taking a field trip to a science facility before summer break.' Natsu narrated.

"You have to admit, this stuff is pretty cool." A red haired girl said.

"You would. Your mother works with electronics." A guy said.

'Those two are my closest, and some would say my only friends, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.' Natsu narrated. 'Not only have we been friends since we were kids, but Gray's father also works for Erza's mother who owns her own company.' Natsu just hanged back until a buffed blonde bumped his arm against him.

"Whoops. Sorry, Dragneel." The blonde said as he laughed with a few friends of his.

'That's our star quarterback, Laxus Dreyar. Also, in my definition, the biggest jerk around.' Natsu narrated. 'He's always been hard on me with his crew: Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, and his girlfriend, Mirajane. Sometimes her younger brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna, hang with them. Why a sweet girl like Mira is with a jerk like him is beyond me.'

"Attention, everyone. Please look this way." A scientist said as he referred to two machines connected by a crystal rod. "This will show you the appeal of science from heat and little radiation traveling through the crystal rod. Please keep your distance for safety reasons."

'What no one knew that day was they were studying animals on the same day and a little lizard managed to escape and was on that machine.' Natsu narrated. A small lizard climbed over the rod and just it was turned on, the heat and radiation caused the rod to glow a bright orange color, but it also affected the lizard with it falling off.

"Awesome!" Gray said.

"This way please and we'll continue our tour." The tour guide said and all of them got moving, but Natsu hanged back and saw something glowing on the ground.

'I was the only one that noticed the little lizard.' Natsu narrated. 'I went over to grab it, but that's when it all happened.' He reached out for the lizard, but his fingers burned the moment he touched it. 'It felt like I stuck my fingers in fire and burned them and that was when it all began.'

…

End of Flashback

Natsu continued to move from one building to another and it was almost like a moving fireball.

'Ever since that happened, my body went through some changes. I became stronger, more agile, I could even climb on walls like a gecko, and I could produce flames around my arms and legs. I made the costume and heard of these lizards called salamanders and called myself that.'

The door to the bank busted open and two guys came running out with bags of money. One had silver hair with standard clothes and the other had wild brown hair and wore pants with a sash around his chest connected to his neck and large hoop earrings.

"We made it big!"

"Yeah we did."

"Seriously, Erigor and Ajeel? Did you two really think you could get away?" Both of them looked up on a light post and saw trouble for them.

"Not again." Erigor said.

'Sadly, these two are my most famous bad guys.' Natsu narrated.

Natsu jumped off the light post and kicked Erigor down.

"You've had this coming for a long time." Ajeel said as he tried to hit him, but Natsu grabbed his arm and tossed him over his head. Erigor got back up and tried to attack him, but Natsu spun around and kicked him in the head just as the cops came.

"You two never learn, do you?" Natsu said confident in his victory until he looked at the time. "Not good." He made a run for it as he moved as fast as he could. He hurried over to the school just as the bell rang.

'Now if only I can make it to school on time.' Natsu narrated. 'You don't have to tell me. I'm amazing.'


	2. Seis-Way Gang

Zeref Dragneel, older brother of Natsu Dragneel. Since their parents died, the two of them have been looking out for each other. He was looking over the news when he saw Natsu come in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, bro." Natsu said.

"About time you wake up on your own. You've been late for school lately." Zeref said. He didn't seem to be aware of the real reason why Natsu was late.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he grabbed a small breakfast snack. "I better get going. I'm sure you don't want this to be a permanent thing."

"I'm glad to see you're starting to take some responsibility." Zeref said. "Just be careful out there. You know how things have gotten out there."

"Will do." Natsu said as he ran out the door. With all that Zeref has done for Natsu, Natsu figured he should try to help out his brother as much as he could.

…..

Magnolia High

Natsu was able to make it to the high school and was one of the few times he was able to make it on time. He took his seat next to Erza as she was reading the paper.

"Look at this. You're actually on time for once." Erza said.

"Very funny." Natsu said. "What are you doing reading the paper? You're not a fully grown grown-up yet."

"Some of us actually like to know what's going on out in the world." Erza said. "Like here for example. The gang war around Magnolia continues. They're still causing mischief and when they cross paths, its all-out violence between them."

'Yeah. That gang war has been going on for a while.' Natsu thought. 'It's between the same three groups: The Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Sabertooth. No one even knows what they're fighting over or who even started it.'

"Anyway, enough about that." Erza said as she put the paper down. "You want to come over to my place? We have that history test coming up and you could use the grade."

"Okay." Natsu said and was met with paper ball to the head. He turned his head and saw Laxus threw it.

"Hah. Going over to a girl's house just to study?" Laxus said. "Knowing your luck, Dragneel, that's the only time a girl is ever going to invite you over to her place."

"I wish that gang war would at least give Laxus a bruise or two." Natsu said.

"Just ignore him." Erza said. Easier said than done, but being a secret superhero, Natsu knows better.

…

An Old Church

On the other side of Magnolia was an old, worn down, and abandoned church. This was the hideout for one of the gangs known as the Oracion Seis. It comprised of six people, five men and one girl, each going by a different alias.

"So is this really a good idea?" Racer said, a guy with a blonde Mohawk and red and white track suit.

"Of course it is." Cobra said, a guy with maroon colored hair and wore a white jacket with red pants and black shirt.

"I say if we cause a little mischief, who cares?" Angel said, the only girl with short white hair and a feathered dress.

"Yes and we're score plenty of money. Oh yeah." Hoteye, a guy with long orange hair and an oddly shaped body.

"You're all worrying for nothing. Our leader has it all covered." Midnight said, a guy with black and white hair and wore a black vest with yellow and black-striped pants.

"Exactly." Brain said, a man with white hair and had a tribal look with a skull staff and also the leader.

"I'm just a little cautious because you're talking about striking someone big." Racer said.

"Once we get a hold of some of that technology, there won't be anyone who dares mess with us." Cobra said.

"Yes and it will be enough to prove our worth." Brain said.

…

Erza's House

Erza has a successful mother that owns her own company. With that, Erza is living up in a penthouse. Natsu and Erza rode up the elevator and arrived in the place.

"Mom, are you home?" Erza called out.

"I'm out on the terrace." Natsu and Erza walked out to the terrace and met up with Erza's mother, Irene, dressed in a power suit and working on her laptop and she also looked a lot like Erza. "Natsu! Good to see you again."

"Hi, ma'am." Natsu said.

"I invited him over to do some studying." Erza said.

"Very well." Irene said as she closed up her laptop. "I have some work I need to get done anyway." She left the two and Erza didn't seem so happy.

"Yeah. Just like always." Erza said.

'Erza and her mother do have a tough relationship.' Natsu thought. 'It hasn't been easy for Erza since she doesn't really get to see her own mother. She also lost her father in an accident just like I did, but she doesn't really know much about him. She was so young when it happened. Her mother even went back to her maiden name: Belserion. It must be so hard for her.'

"Okay." Erza said as she snapped out of it and pulled out some books. "Where should we start?" While the two of them were about to get to work, Cobra and Angel were on another building's roof.

"Ready?" Cobra asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Angel said as she held up some dynamite. She lit up the fuse and threw it as hard as she could. When Natsu and Erza were about to study, the dynamite landed on the terrace.

"What's that?" Erza said, but it didn't take long for them to see what it was.

"Erza, get back!" Natsu said as he pushed her out of the way just before it went off.

"Thanks, but who threw that?" Erza said.

"Erza!" Irene called out as she came back. "What happened? I heard something explode." Before they could answer, they heard some sort of crashing sound. All of them went to check it out and saw Brain with Midnight in her office.

"Hello, Miss Belserion." Brain said.

"I know you. You're the leader of the Oracion Seis gang." Irene said.

"That's right and you're coming with us." Brain said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't think so." Natsu said as he raced over to her and hit Brain across the face.

"Big mistake." Midnight said as he grabbed Natsu's arm and twisted it with a knee to his back and a kick in the gut. Irene stomped on Brain's foot and managed to slip away. She reached for her phone.

"Police, a breaking and entering in my house." Irene said. Natsu managed to kick Midnight back with both his legs, but Midnight spotted something that could be helpful.

"Midnight, let's go." Brain said. Both of them ran out the window and climbed up some ropes they had. Natsu ran towards the window and looked out to see they were able to escape.

"What was that about?" Erza questioned.

"My computer! They must have took it when they were escaping." Irene said.

"Anything important on it?" Natsu asked.

"Practically everything I've ever worked on. They could have access to anything in my company and more." Irene said.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Natsu thought.

…

Back Alleys

"Got any twos?" A couple punks were playing a game of cards. Their game was interrupted as Salamander dived down. He kicked one in the head and pinned the other to the wall. "Whoa! I didn't do anything wrong."

"Relax. You're off the hook. The gang known as the Oracion Seis is who I'm looking for. Do you know where they are?" Natsu asked.

"I…I heard they hang out at this old abandon church down my Sycamore Lane." The punk said.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he let the guy go and took off.

…

Oracion Seis' Hideout

Cobra with Midnight were inside and the three of them were talking about what they just scored.

"All that fancy stuff and all you grabbed was a computer?" Cobra said.

"It holds more value than you think." Midnight said.

"Midnight is right." Brain said. "I was hoping to take Miss Belserion herself so that we can gain access to her company's technology, but her computer is the next best thing." While the three of them were talking, Natsu climbed up and looked through the window.

"There they are and so they were after Miss Belserion's work." Natsu said. "I know there are six of these guys, but I won't be able to handle all of them at once. Luckily, they're separated right now." Natsu climbed over to the other side and saw Hoteye was standing guard.

"Money. Money. Money." Hoteye sung. It's all he really seems to think about.

"Money? What about it? Too green for you?" Hoteye turned around and saw Salamander on the wall. Natsu kicked him right in the face to push him back and jumped off the wall to get behind him. He gave him a boost with his fire and tackled Hoteye in the back and slammed him against the wall to knock him out. "Sometimes it's too easy." Back inside, the three were working on the computer while Racer and Angel were hanging on the upper floor.

"Boring." Angel said as she hated waiting around. Natsu climbed up some stairs and came up from behind. He grabbed a hold of her and tossed her down the stairs. She tried to get back up, but Natsu jumped down on her and knocked her out.

"Nighty night, sweet Angel. Well….sweetish." Natsu said. Racer looked down on the others from the balcony and was waiting for them to act out again. "Not fun waiting around?"

"Nope." Racer said, but realized he talked to someone. When he turned around, Natsu gave him a punch to the face. Meanwhile, Brian was working on getting in Irene's computer.

"How does it look?" Cobra asked.

"I'll let you know when I'm in." Brain said. While he was working, Cobra heard some sort of ruckus.

"What's going on up there?" Cobra said as he turned to look at the balcony, but saw Racer getting beaten by Salamander. "Hey!"

"Oh!" Natsu said. "Looks like the one-on-one time is over." Natsu pushed Racer over the balcony and had him hit the floor with him knocked out.

"Who are you?" Cobra said as Natsu jumped down.

"Salamander, the man that acts like a hero." Midnight said.

"You mean a lousy group heard of me? I'm flattered. Wait. What do you mean I 'act' like a hero?" Natsu said. "Also, hand over the computer so I can return it."

"Get him!" Brain ordered and the last two went on the attack. Cobra tried to hit Salamander, but he caught his fist. Cobra grabbed his arm and tossed him over to the seats. Cobra tried to attack him again, but Natsu kicked him in the head a few times. Natsu placed his legs around and tossed him in the air. Then, he kicked him back up and had him crashed into the seats.

"Next." Natsu said as he got up. Midnight tried to attack him, but Natsu jumped over him. Midnight tried to hit him, but Natsu grabbed his arm and smacked him in the gut. Then, he tossed him over to a stain glass window and he was halfway through it when he got knocked out. "A little payback from earlier." Natsu was about to face Brain, but he ended up getting whacked by his staff.

"I knew our paths would cross eventually." Brain said. "All so I can take the chance to crush you." He was about to stomp down on him, but Natsu was able to roll out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that." Natsu said. He jumped up and tried to kick him, but Brain caught his leg and tossed him to the wall. Brain went to attack him again, but Natsu leaped over him and flipped his coat over his head so he couldn't see. "Are you sure you're the smart one?" Natsu grabbed the staff and pulled it away from him and whacked him with it with him landing on an old piano organ and some of the dust blinded him.

"I can't see." Brain said.

"Time you did face the music." Natsu said. He gave Brain a powerful punch and knocked him into one of the seats and took him down. "That's right. Have a nice seat until the cops come."

…

Irene

Irene was filling out her police report when Natsu came jumping in through her window.

"I believe you're looking for this." Salamander said as he handed her computer.

"My computer! You got it back?" Irene said as she took it.

"Yeah and the thugs who took it are on their way to jail." Natsu said.

"I see. I greatly appreciate this." Irene said and just left things like that.

"Hold on? I know that thing hold all your work, but what could be on there that the Oracion Seis would want it?" Natsu asked, but Irene just gave him an intense stare and that got him to keep quiet. 'She could have just answered I can't know instead of giving me that intense stare she's famous for. Still, why would the Oracion Seis even care about something like that?'

…

Magnolia Prison

All members of the Oracion Seis were locked up with Midnight and Brain in a cell together. Midnight was pretty upset about Salamander getting in their way.

"This ruins everything." Midnight said. "Now, Grimoire Heart and Sabertooth are going to get ahead of us. How are we ever going to reach 'him'?"

"Be patient, my boy." Brain said. "We'll get our chance yet and Salamander will be crushed." Who is it that the Oracion Seis are getting too? This little adventure is only the beginning of what's to come.


	3. Walking in Sand

Another crime at night was taking place and it was Ajeel and Erigor again. They made it to the rooftops with bags of jewels in their hands.

"We did it. All we have to do is make it to the next roof and we're home free." Ajeel said.

"And this time, Salamander is not here to stop us." Erigor said, but he felt someone grabbed him and beat him around. Ajeel turned around and saw Salamander already caught up to them.

"I thought I heard someone say my name." Natsu said. Ajeel was furious with Salamander constantly getting in their way and he tried to fight back. "When will they learn?"

…..

Jail

It didn't take long for Natsu to take down both of them. He's had plenty of practice. While Natsu enjoyed it, the other two were sulking in it.

"We were so close." Erigor said.

"I'm sick of Salamander always ruining our plans. Just once I like to see him get the beating." Ajeel said.

"Bail has been paid you two." An officer said as he opened up their cell. Both of them were confused on who could have paid for their freedom. Both of them walked outside and saw a limo and its driver waiting for them. They went inside and it started driving.

"Welcome, Erigor and Ajeel." Across from them was a man with long white hair and wearing a suit with a white lab coat and glasses.

"Who are you?" Erigor asked.

"My name is Invel Yura. I represent a very powerful person. We understand you've had many failed attempts to take down Salamander. What would you say if we could offer you the power to make it an even fight?"

"I would ask "why didn't you come to us sooner?"." Agjeel said.

…

The Next Day

Natsu was getting prepared for another day at school as he was helping himself to some breakfast.

'Another day, another time to kick butt.' Natsu thought. Natsu was enjoying himself until he saw something hidden behind the fruit bowl. He took a look and saw it was bills and taxes. 'Oh man. This is starting to look bad. How are Zeref and I going to pay for all this? Being a secret hero means no paycheck.'

"Natsu!" Zeref called out and Natsu hid the bills as Zeref entered the kitchen. "There you are. I just came over from our neighbor. Apparently her niece will be moving in with her. You've got to meet her."

"What's she like?" Natsu asked.

"She actually has a wonderful personality." Zeref said, but Natsu shivered from hearing that. That usually means there's something wrong with her.

"Maybe another time, bro. I've got to get to school." Natsu said as he gathered his stuff and got out of there.

…

Magnolia High

Natsu managed to make it to school, but he was more concerned for his brother. He didn't know how he was going to help him out with all those bills and taxes.

"Hey, here comes Dragneel." Bickslow said as he was filling up some water balloons.

"Nice. He's always acted like such a hotshot. Let's cool him down." Laxus said. They took aim and since Natsu was distracted, he didn't see them. They threw one of the balloons and hit Natsu right in the head.

"Hey!" Natsu called out and was met with a few more balloons. Everyone was laughing at him and Laxus was about to throw some more, but Mira stepped in and blocked him.

"Mira, get out of the way." Laxus said.

"Laxus, what are you? Five?" Mirajane said as she was not happy with how he was acting.

"Forget it, Mira. I've got other problems to worry about." Natsu said and just brushed the whole thing off and went inside. It pays to have some fire powers so you could dry yourself off.

"Whoa!" Gray said as he and Erza spotted him and Natsu cut the powers. "Let me guess. Laxus?"

"Yeah." Natsu said. "I've got other things to worry about. I found a hidden stack of bills and taxes my brother owes. He might be a smart guy, but I'm starting to think I'm going to need a part-time job or something to help out."

"That's surprisingly mature of you." Gray said.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"Well, it might be a long shot, but what about this." Erza said as she held up the paper. "Weekly Source is looking for some photos of Salamander. They'll pay anyone and if you take some decent photos, maybe you could have a job there."

"Isn't that the paper that trashes Salamander by saying he's a menace?" Natsu said. "I don't think I'm 'that' desperate."

"Well, what else can you do?" Gray questioned and that was a good question that had him stumped.

….

Ajeel

Ajeel was taken to a secret lab underground by Invel. Ajeel was a little confused as to what they were doing in a place like this as he was placed in a small glass dome.

"What's going on? What is this place?" Ajeel said.

"Just be patient. All answers will come eventually." Invel said.

"What about Erigor? What did you do with him?" Ajeel asked.

"We're keeping him in reserve until we can obtain the proper requirements for what we have planned for him." Invel said. "Is everything set properly, Wall?"

"You got it. AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Wall Eehto, a scientist with black hair and had screws in his ears.

"Hold on. That guy sounds like he has a few screws loose." Ajeel said.

"Don't be such a baby. This will give you power to fight evenly with Salamander." Invel said. "In this experiment, we're going to alter your magnetic field and give you full control of silica-like substances such as sand."

"What good is sand going to do?" Ajeel asked.

"You're about to find out. Start it up." Invel said.

"My pleasure. AHAHAHAHAH!" Wall said and flipped a switch. The dome lit up and an electrical charge build around the glass and it flowed into Ajeel. Ajeel had a hard time handling it all, but he tried his best to hold himself together.

…

Night

Later that night, Natsu was patrolling around the city, but he was still trying to figure out how he was going to help his brother. He was actually considering handing in pictures of himself for Weekly Source even if it means he's just fueling the fire.

"Maybe Erza and Gray are right. Maybe I should just go for it." Natsu said. "Of course, I'm going to need a camera." Before Natsu could think any more about it, he heard the doors to the bank bust open and he saw Ajeel alone walking out. Natsu landed on a light post and was annoyed. "Seriously, Ajeel? When are you going to learn? Where's your partner?"

"Don't think I need one anymore." Ajeel said as sand started to spiral around him. Natsu surely wasn't expecting that. Sand blasted him and had him hit a car.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned.

"Nice, right? Watch what else I can do." Ajeel said and shot out a barrage of sand shots. Natsu moved quickly and moved from one spot to the next to avoid all the sand shots. Natsu jumped on a wall when Ajeel stopped his attacks.

"Are you ripping off Sandman from Spider-Man?" Natsu said.

"You're one to talk, wall crawler." Ajeel said. "Besides, that's too simple. With my new powers, I'm a walking desert. I'm Desert King!"

"Then you better be ready to get crowned." Natsu said. Natsu jumped down and tried to hit him in the face, but some sand cushioned the blow. Ajeel formed an axe of sand around his hand and tried to slice him. Natsu jumped back, but Ajeel blasted him with some sand. Ajeel would have loved to keep the fight going, but he heard the police were coming. "I'll save your thrashing for later." Ajeel had sand cover him up and he dived through underground, but he forgot something. "Aw! My money!"

…

The Next Day

Natsu was still trying to clear out some of the sand out of his uniform. He didn't get where Ajeel could have gotten those powers and became Desert King.

'I've never fought anyone like this before? How am I going to stop the new Desert King?' Natsu wondered.

"I know." Natsu heard his brother's voice and went downstairs to check it out. He heard him talking over the phone "I know I need to make some of those payments. I'm just trying to find some of the money." Hearing Zeref talk about all that had Natsu see he needed to take action and he needed to do something now. When Zeref ended the call, Natsu came out.

"Hey, bro. Do you still have that camera of yours?" Natsu asked.

"The one I don't really use anymore? In my room, but why?" Zeref asked.

"I'm just going to borrow it for something important." Natsu said as he went to get it.

…

The City

Natsu went from one building to the next as Salamander. He was trying to work the camera and get some good pictures. Though, he was having a little trouble.

"This is harder than it looks." Natsu said. "How does Spider-Man do it?" As he was trying to figure it out, he heard the police. He looked down and saw Desert King driving an armored car. "Maybe I need some action scenes." Natsu ran from one top to another to catch up to them. He used the fire of his legs to give him a boost in his jump until he dived down and landed on the car.

"Don't tell me who I think it is." Desert King said.

"Ta-da!" Natsu said as he leaned over to the driver's window. "Round two, shall we? First, pullover!" He reached for wheel and turned it harshly. It caused the armored car to slide around on the road and crashed into a construction site. "Talk about a wild ride. Good thing I'm sticky." He joked, but his response was a blast of sand with Desert King coming out.

"Was that suppose to harm me in the process?" Desert King said. He shot out streams of sand. Natsu jumped up to the beams and avoided each of the sand. "That's right. Run and hide."

"Who's running?" Natsu said as he came down from behind Desert King and gave a flame fist to the face and knocked him off his feet. Desert King got back up.

"Is that all you've got?" Desert King said and formed sand axes around both his hands. "My turn." He charged right at Natsu and tried to cut him down, but Natsu jumped over him. Desert King used his sand and grabbed him by the chest and pinned him down. "I've been wanting to get you for a long time."

"You're still going to have a long wait." Natsu said. He grabbed a free beam and slammed it against the sand to get himself free. Natsu jumped back to get some distance between the two of them. He looked around for something he could use to help stop him. "There's got to be something that can catch all that sand." He looked and saw the answer. "That could work." Natsu climbed up the beams and jumped over Desert King.

"Where are you going?" Desert King said as he unleashed some of the sand and blasted Natsu in the back and slammed him against the ground. Desert King walked over to him and thought he won as Natsu tried to get back up. "You've beaten me before, but now I'm the best. Better than anyone. That's why I'm king. I'm Desert King!"

"Then let me make a statue in your honor." Natsu said as he pushed a lever. Desert King looked up and saw a cement machine above him and some of the cement poured down on him. Natsu let some fall on him and cut it off after a minute.

"Hey! I can't move!" Desert King said as he trapped underneath all the cement.

"And people say I'm a lousy artist." Natsu said and leaped off to leave him for the cops. Natsu went back up on the beams and grabbed the camera to see if caught some good automatic pics. "Good. It looks like I got a few good ones. I hope it will be enough."

….

Invel

Invel and Wall were clearing up the lab they just used. They just heard Desert King has been apprehended.

"So much for him." Invel said and activated a communication link. "This is Invel Yura. It seems our first little subject wasn't enough against this Salamander."

"I'm not too concerned. Desert King was just the first of many to come. What I'm really hoping for is to test this Salamander. After all, every superhero needs some supervillains. Salamander could be….problematic. He'll either be a great ally or a worthy foe."


	4. Heart of Grimoire

Down by an old warehouse, one of the gangs was using it as a hideout, the Grimoire Heart gang. The gang leader was a woman with long purple hair and wore a black and white skin-tight outfit. She looked over the news about Salamander.

"This Salamander….I don't know if I should hate him or admire him. He took out the Oracion Seis for us and he's seen as a menace, but he's thwarted many crimes. Rustyrose! Zancrow! Kain! Azuma!" She called out to four men with wild blonde hair and half a shirt, one with a silver pompadour, one dressed in green and orange tan skin, and the other was large in body and dressed similar to a sumo.

"What is it, Ultear?" Azuma asked.

"I say it's high time we meet this Salamander for ourselves." Ultear said.

…

Natsu

"Perfect." Natsu said as he was looking through the photos that he took as Salamander. He's planning to hand them in to Weekly Source and was heading there right now. Natsu was just about to enter the place, but he heard his phone go off. "Zeref?"

"Natsu, I'm just calling to let you know I'm heading for the bank. After that, I'm going to meet up with Mavis. So I should be home around in time for dinner." Zeref said.

"Okay. You don't have to sound like a worried parent or something." Natsu said.

"As long as you're under my house, you're my responsibility." Zeref said. "By the way, what did you need my camera for?"

"It's a surprise." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I really wish you wouldn't have to go through so much trouble." Zeref said.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Natsu said as he ended the call and went inside hoping for the best. Natsu went up to the top floor and saw how hardworking everyone was there.

"Where's my coffee?" Natsu spotted a guy with short black hair with it being white on the bottom half and also had a mustache that went down to his chin and was shouting.

"I'm guessing that's Joseph Mailer. He's the one I'm looking for." Natsu said as he went inside. "Excuse me. Are you really Mr. Mailer?"

"Joseph Mailer. Head of Weekly Source." Mailer said as he and Natsu started walking. "I catch the stories, tell it how it is, and love to talk about me, but I don't have the time." He slammed his door shut and didn't even give Natsu the chance to talk.

"Not how I wanted it to go." Natsu said.

"Can I help you?" He looked behind him and was met with a different man wearing red dress shirt with black pants and had perfectly combed brown hair.

"I was hoping to turn in some photos of Salamander you people were looking for." Natsu said.

"Oh! I can take those. I'm Robert France. I guess you can say I'm Mailer's right hand man." Natsu handed over the photos and to Robert and he looked over them. "Not bad. We can use some of this. What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel. I attend Magnolia High."

"Good school. Well, these could be of some use. It's impressive you got some of these." France said. "I'll run these by Mailer when I get the chance and if he likes them, I'll mail you a check."

"Thank you. I'll gladly send in anymore if you like once I get them." Natsu said.

"That actually would be a big help. We never seem to get Salamander in action." Robert said. "Mailer thinks Salamander is a menace, but I personally think he's a hero. We'll call you if we take you up on that offer." Natsu was glad to hear that. Since he did what he needed to do, all he could do now was leave.

"Natsu!" He heard someone call to him and when he turned around, he saw a guy with a tattoo over his eye and had blue hair.

"Jellal!" Natsu said. "It's been a while since I saw you." 'Jellal Fernandez. He's a good friend, especially to Erza. He goes to a junior police academy and his father is actually the chief of police.' He thought.

"What are you doing here?" Jellal asked as the two of them started walking.

"I tried selling some photos of Salamander to earn some money." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Erza did say you were having some money problems." Jellal said.

"Yeah and now Zeref is at the bank. I hope it's not because someone is complaining about our money situation." Natsu said.

…

First National Bank

Luckily, Zeref wasn't there for that reason. He managed to make a few checks and was depositing them. He was hoping that would get them by for a while.

"Okay. So far, so good." Zeref said and was about to make his way out, but someone broke the door down and Grimoire Heart came through.

"Hold it." Security said as they tried to stop him, but that was a bad called. Azuma jumped over to them and gave them a perfect split kick.

"Sorry, but we're here to collect our money." Zancrow said.

"Such as the villainous scavengers we are, we take what we shall and no one dare defy us." Rustyrose said.

"Just as long as we get some food. I'm hungry." Kain said.

"You're always hungry. Rusty, cut the poetics and just help Zancrow with the money." Ultear said. She saw someone was about to reach for the silent alarm. She tossed a sword-like blade at the desk and stopped the person. "Don't even think about hitting that alarm. Now get that safe open." Kain walked over to the safe and used unbelievable strength to get it open. Zancrow and Rustyrose went over to it and tossed out some money bags.

"Kain, take these out to the truck." Zancrow said as Kain reached down and took the money bags. While they were busy robbing, Zeref sneaked his phone out and tried to alert Natsu.

…

Natsu

"So you want to get something to eat?" Natsu offered.

"I would, but you don't have any money." Jellal said. Natsu was about to retort, but he heard his phone go off and saw he had a message.

"First National Bank being robbed. Call the police." Natsu read. "Oh no. My brother is there right now."

"I'll alert my father and go help innocent bystanders." Jellal said as he ran ahead.

"I'll come." Natsu said.

"No. Stay where it's safe." Jellal said.

"But my own brother is there." Natsu said.

"The police will make sure he's safe. Don't do anything stupid." Jellal said as he made a run for the bank.

"I won't, but Salamander will." Natsu said.

…

First National Bank

The Grimoire Heart gang continued to take every cent they could out of the bank and things seemed to have been going well for them. That was until Salamander smashed through the window.

"Don't you know you need a bank account to take money out of the bank?" Natsu said. "Who are you guys?"

"We're Grimoire Heart and we were hoping you would arrive." Ultear said.

"You mean one of the gangs that's part of the gang war?" Natsu asked. "What would you want with me?"

"Rumor has it that you're a menace and you managed to take down the Oracion Seis. How would you like to come work with us?" Ultear said. "We'll split the profits with you."

"I don't think so lady. I might be desperate for cash, but the money stays here." Natsu said.

"Can't say I didn't try. Azuma! Kain! Get him!" Ultear said.

"Of course!" Azuma said as he did some front flips and kicked Natsu.

"You going to fight or dance?" Natsu asked.

"I want to do some fighting." Kain said as he charged right at Natsu and thrusted a slam against Natsu and had him hit the wall hard.

"Oh man. I never understood how people that look fat could be actually be so strong." Natsu said. Kain tried to slam his foot down on him, but Natsu rolled out of the way. However, Azuma grabbed him and kneed Natsu right in the gut. While Natsu was fighting those two off, the rest of the gang was trying to take all the money.

"How does it look?" Ultear asked.

"We got some of the bags in the truck." Zancrow said. While they were all busy, Zeref didn't want to just stand around and do nothing. He went for the truck and tried to unload some of the cash they stole. Meanwhile, Natsu was thrown against the wall again by the safe and was getting creamed by Azuma and Kain.

"Kain, finish him off." Azuma said.

"You got it. I'll crush that red man." Kain said and he charged right at Natsu. Natsu acted fast and used the safe to help him. He opened it wider and used the door as a shield with Kain slamming right against it.

"I guess that's why they call them safes." Natsu said. He jumped up and hit Kain right in the face and knocked him out. Meanwhile, Zeref was still trying to get all the money out.

"Hey!" Zeref turned around and was pushed inside the truck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zancrow said. Ultear heard sirens going off and they needed to act.

"Take him hostage. Cops are coming." Ultear said. All of them stepped in just as Salamander caught up with them. He saw Zeref inside as they made their escape.

"Zeref!" Natsu called out. With them gone, Natsu went to the only person to talk to. "Spill it, tubby." He said as he was back inside shook Kain around. "Where's the Grimoire Heat hideout?"

"Salamander." Natsu looked to the door and saw Jellal with his father, Siegrain Fernandes, who looks a lot like Jellal. "What's going on? What happened?"

"It was the Grimoire Heart gang." Natsu said. "They took an innocent man hostage. I'm trying to get fatso here to tell me where they are."

"Can't say. You don't want to make Ultear mad." Kain said and that wasn't reassuring to Natsu.

"I think we already know." Jellal said. He walked over to Kain and pulled out a piece of paper from Kain's belt. "Looks like he's not the brightest of guys." The paper had the address and where the hideout was.

…

Grimoire Heart

Grimoire's hideout was an old warehouse near the factories. Zeref was there as well and they had him tied up.

"We got a few bags of money." Azuma said.

"But we've lost a comrade. How the troubling tides of battle like to turn." Rustyrose said.

"Things would have gone fine if this punk didn't get in the way." Zancrow said. "What are we going to do with him? Hold him for ransom?"

"You're out of luck. All I have is my brother and we don't hold that much money." Zeref said.

"No, but we can use him like a human shield." Ultear said. "The police would never hurt us if we have a hostage."

"But what do we do with him in the meantime?" Zancrow questioned.

"How about a beat down?"

"Not a bad idea. Who said that?" Zancrow said, but he got hit in the face and kicked in the gut by Salamander.

"How did you find us?" Ultear said.

"Your chubby friend isn't the smartest of guys." Natsu said. "The police are also on their way. Next stop, jail."

"I think not." Azuma said as he tried to kick him, but Natsu blocked it. Rusty grabbed a lead pipe and tried to hit him, but he moved out of the way and kicked him in the head. Azuma tried to hit him, but Natsu grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. While they were fighting, the police barged in.

"Fire!" Siegrain said as all the cops fired some guns. Ultear and the others took cover from the bullets. Ultear looked and saw an old fuse box and an idea formed in her twisted head. Ultear tossed her blade at it and the spark from it started up a fire.

"Have you really flipped?" Natsu said.

"I'm not someone you want to mess with." Ultear said and kicked him in the face for her to make a run for it.

"Grab the guilty party and get out." Siegrain said. While the cops were getting the boys, Natsu went to Zeref and untied him. He looked and saw Ultear was getting away.

"Go with the police, I'm going after the girl." Natsu said.

"No." Zeref said as he stopped him from going anywhere. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I'll be fine." Natsu said.

"Don't patronize me, Natsu." Zeref said and surprised Natsu that he knows. "We lost our parents. I'm not going to lose my brother."

"You…You know?" Natsu said.

"This is too dangerous. Let the police handle this." Zeref said.

"If you know who I am, you know why I have to do this." Natsu said. "Hey! Get this guy out of here! I'm going after the gang leader." The police arrived and grabbed a hold of Zeref while Natsu went after Ultear.

"Be careful." Zeref said.

….

Ultear

Ultear was able to make it outside and she watched as the flames burned through the building. She smirked at the sight as she thought that would take care a few of her enemies. Ultear was about to run for it until she was tackled by Natsu and he had her pinned down.

"Nowhere to go." Natsu said.

"Think again." Ultear said as she managed to kick him off. The two of them standoff against each other. "Please. You really wouldn't hit a girl would you?" She thought so, but Natsu didn't hold back as he gave Ultear a strong hit in her gut and used his flames to help him tackled her against the fence and knocked her out.

"Robbing a bank was one thing, but kidnapping my brother means no holds bar." Natsu said.

….

The Boys

When all was done, the two of them went up to the rooftops. Natsu removed his mask and the two of them got to talking.

"So when did you know?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Natsu. It wasn't hard to figure out." Zeref said. "Then again, you fooled the entire city."

"All this time I was afraid to tell you." Natsu said.

"You shouldn't have to be afraid to tell me anything." Zeref said. "This changes nothing. We're still brothers and we'll always look out for each other."

"Thanks, bro. So let's head home." Natsu said as he grabbed his brother and used his abilities to give him a lift.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Zeref said. Even knowing Natsu's secret, Zeref is still Natsu's brother and these two will continue to support and care for each other.


	5. Lady Aqua

"Here we are. This is Belserion Core." Erza said. She was giving off a private tour to Gray and another girl all dressed in blue with wavy blue hair. Belserion Core was the company Erza's mother owns where she makes technology for civilization.

"Impressive. I can't believe your mother owns all of this." The girl said.

"Believe it, Juvia." Gray said.

"In fact, there's a fine member of the Belserion Team." Erza said as she pointed to a man with black hair and some facial hair.

"Dad! Hey, Dad!" Gray called out and got the man's attention.

"Gray, what a surprise." Gray's father: Silver Fullbuster.

"Juvia, meet my father. He works like an assistant to Miss Belserion." Gray said. "He makes sure everything is working well."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Juvia said.

"Same here. So what are the three of you doing here?" Silver asked.

"Our teacher says we should look into our own, as well as other, parents' careers so we have an idea of what to do in our own lives." Erza said.

"Hold on." Silver said as he looked around as if he was expecting someone else. "Where's that friend of yours? Natsu?"

"You know how Natsu is. Late as usual." Gray said despite the fact that Natsu was actually beating up some car thieves.

"Well, I'll let you kids be on your way." Silver said. He let the three of them continue with their tour, but Juvia had other plans in mind as she grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him away. Juvia led him to a catwalk over a modified pool of water scientists were working on.

"Juvia, what are we doing here?" Gray asked.

"For a little alone time of course." Juvia said. If you want to see someone who is determined, desperate, and on the borderline of insanity for love, Juvia's your girl for she's crazy for Gray. The feeling was not mutual.

"Juvia, Erza went through a lot of trouble to have this happen and I don't want her to get in trouble." Gray said as he pushed her back.

"You don't want her to get in trouble?" Juvia said as she was already getting jealous. "Do you have special feelings for her?"

"What? No! She's just been a good friend of mine since we were kids." Gray said.

"She probably thinks she's so special coming from a wealthy mother. She's not." Juvia said as she was pacing around.

"Are you even listening to me….or yourself?" Gray said. Juvia was so busy pacing and being all frantic, she was careless as she just tripped over her own two feet and went over the railing. "Juvia!" He shouted. Juvia fell and landed in the water. The chemicals in the water were affecting her body and changing it.

…

Natsu

"Figures those car thieves would drive in the opposite direction of where I needed to go." Natsu said as he jumped from one building across the next to reach his friends. "Erza is so going to kill me and her getting mad is worse than anything I've fought before. Whoa!" Natsu wasn't that far from the company, but he saw there was an ambulance there. Natsu found a safe place to change and made it look like he just arrived when Gray and Erza spotted him.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Erza asked.

"Forget about me. What happened here?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia was looking to get some alone time with me, but she had an accident." Gray said as they watched Juvia being placed in an ambulance and it drove off.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know. She fell into a pool of water that had some chemicals mixed in with it." Erza said. "All we can do is hope for the best."

…..

The Hospital

Juvia was taken straight to the hospital and they ran some tests on her to see if they could find anything wrong. Juvia was able to wake up and she saw she was in a hospital room.

"What? How did I get here?" Juvia said as she sat up. She looked around, but felt she was all wet and remembered what happened to her. "They couldn't have thought to dry me off?" Juvia wiped her head, but she heard a splash hit the ground and she saw a lot more water fell off her than she thought. "That was strange." She looked down at her hands and they were all wet too, but she saw her hands turn from flesh into water. She got really scared and didn't know how it was happening.

"Juvia, I heard your voice." A nurse came in, but she got scared with what she saw.

"Help me." Juvia said, but she accidently shot water from her hands and shoved the nurse out of the room. Juvia ran out to make sure she wasn't hurt, but she was starting to freak herself out.

"What's going on over there?" She heard a few more doctors coming, but she couldn't let anyone see her like this. Juvia made ran off and took cover in the bathroom.

"This can't be happening. Maybe I can wash it off or splash myself with real water." Juvia said. She turned on the sink and tried to wash her hands, but she felt herself being pulled down the drain with it. Soon her entire body turned to water and all of her was pulled down the drain.

…

The City

"Poor Juvia." Natsu said as he just sat on a rooftop and felt really bad for her. "I never understood what she saw in someone like Gray, but I can't believe something like that happened to her." He really did feel bad for her, but his pity party would have to stop as he saw geysers of water shoot out from the ground. "Whoa! Did Magnolia turn into a spawning ground for whales?" He looked down on one of the geysers and saw Juvia emerge from one of them.

"Did I do all this?" Juvia questioned.

"Juvia? How did she get here?" Natsu said as he went down to investigate what was going on. Juvia walked around the street and she didn't know what was going on. "Hey, Lady Aqua!" Juvia turned around and saw Salamander jump down. "Try to calm down. You're getting water all over the place."

"Leave me alone." Juvia said as she was running away. She was so freaked out that she isn't even thinking straight. Her wild emotions is causing the water to shoot out stronger.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help." Natsu said as he went after her. He jumped and tried to get a hold of her, but he passed right through her as he entire body became water. He wasn't expecting that at all. "Did she really just turn into water?" Juvia reformed herself and looked mad. "Calm down. I'm only trying to help you, but you need to calm down.

"Stay away from me." Juvia said. Somehow she took command of the water and blasted Natsu with all of it. It was like he got caught in a strong current river. Juvia started running and was starting to get the hang of her new powers as she turned into water and escaped underground. Natsu was washed a long way down the sleep until the water reached its limit and Natsu was coughing up.

"That's the last time I go surfing without a board." Natsu said. "I can't believe that was really Juvia. It seems like her powers are getting out of control and so is she. She never was one to be emotionally stable. Either way, I've got to find her before someone gets hurt."

….

Gray

Gray was walking through the park after his little research field trip with his friends ended up going bad. He was passing by the fountain when he thought a strange sound.

"Gray!"

"Who's there?" Gray asked.

"Over here." Gray heard a voice coming from a fountain. When he looked in the fountain he saw some of the water rise up and formed Juvia's face. "Gray, I'm so glad I found you."

"Juvia? Is that you?" Gray asked.

"That's right." Juvia said as she reached out for him, but Gray was backing away. "Why do you back away?"

"Juvia, you're starting to freak me out." Gray said. That seemed to have bothered Juvia. Gray tried to look into Juvia's eyes, but saw that Juvia wasn't all there and her eyes seemed to be getting a crazy-look in them.

"I'm freaking you out? I'm scaring you?" Juvia said.

"Juvia, please just calm down. There's something wrong." Gray said.

"There is! Me!" Juvia shouted. "Now these powers dare keep us apart? That's it. I didn't want any of this, but I'm going to get the people to give me a cure." Juvia sank back into the water. Gray ran to the fountain to see a trace of her, but she was gone.

"Juvia, what's happening to you?" Gray said. Meanwhile, Natsu was searching around the buildings to try and find Juvia.

"Where is she? Where could she have gone?" Natsu said. He looked down at the park and spotted Gray. That's when he realized something Juvia would do. "Of course. Gray must know a thing or two."

"Juvia! Come back! Let's just sit down and talk about it!" Gray called out.

"Hey!" Gray was surprised when he saw Salamander jumped down in front of him. "I'm looking for a girl with blue hair, made out of water, seems to be on the verge of insanity."

"Juvia." Gray said. "She goes to school with me and you're right. Juvia was never emotionally stable, but something is seriously wrong with her."

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Natsu asked.

"She said something about going to the people who could give her a cure." Gray said. Natsu wondered what that could have meant until it came to him.

"Belserion Core! That's where she was mutated and that's where she's going to find a cure." Natsu said. "I've got to get there before she does something she'll end up regretting."

"Be careful. I was able to look in her eyes. They had a crazed-look in them. No telling what she'll do." Gray said. Natsu understood that and got moving as fast as he could.

….

Belserion Core

Irene heard about the incident and watched over a video of it happening. She also looked over some notes of what was in the water so she know what to do. She heard a knock on the door and closed it up.

"Come in." Irene said and Silver stepped in.

"Miss Belserion, we need to talk about the incident that occurred." Silver said.

"You mean with the girl falling into the altered water." Irene said. "There's no need to worry. This is my company and I take responsibility for it. In fact, I believe I found a way to help her if her body has been affected by what happened."

"You have? That's great." Silver said. It seemed like a joyful moment, but it was ruined when people were screaming and water started to shoot out from the walls. The two of them out of her office to see water flowing everywhere. Juvia formed herself and was attacking everything.

"A cure! I want a cure!" Juvia shouted.

"Juvia?" Silver questioned.

"This is worse than I thought." Irene said. Juvia used her tendril arms of water and was attacking everything.

"Cure me!" Juvia shouted. It was looking bad until Natsu came and smashed through her, but she easily reformed. "You again?!"

"Listen, you've got to calm down. You're letting the power control you and you're out of control." Natsu said.

"Go away!" Juvia shouted as she tried to attack him. Natsu jumped out of the way from all of her attacks and avoided all of it.

"Juvia, try to stay calm." Silver called out, but Juvia wasn't listening.

"I want a cure!" Juvia shouted. "The man I love is scared of me because of this. I'm a freak and I want a cure."

"Gray was right. She doesn't seem to listen to anyone." Natsu said. Juvia shot out more water and blasted Salamander and he went right through the wall.

"I'll destroy everything until I get a cure!" Juvia declared. She went through the drainage systems and left everyone wondering what the heck is going on. Natsu climbed out from the wall with him in a little pain.

"Salamander, are you hurt?" Silver asked as he and Irene went over to him.

"I'm fine. More than I can say for Lady Aqua." Natsu said. "What's wrong with her? She's going fully wacko."

"It's the chemicals." Irene said. "The chemicals in the water she fell in is affecting her mind. She's losing her sanity."

"Who knew she had any?" Natsu whispered.

"Luckily, I have a cure." Irene said as she pulled out a type of laser with a serum in it. "This should cancel out the effects of the accident, but we're only going to have one shot and it has to be at her brain."

"Great." Natsu said as he took it. "How am I going to find her brain in all that water? Where did she even go?"

"She said she would destroy everything and went through drains." Silver said. "I think she might be trying to find her way to the river that runs through the city and into Magnolia Lake."

"All that water could flood the entire city." Irene said.

"Not if I get there first." Natsu said as he ran right out and tried to catch her before it was too late.

…

The River

A race between Natsu and Juvia went on as both of them tried to reach the river. Natsu hoped to make it before she could flood the city, but Juvia's planning to destroy everything. Natsu moved from one building to the next and made it to the river.

"I'm here, but where is she?" Natsu said as he looked around for her. He kept his eye for Juvia until he saw her forming on the water. "Juvia!"

"Why do you keep bothering me?!" Juvia said as she unleashed tendrils of water and Natsu tried to avoid them. "I'll drown you!" She managed to grab him by the leg and toss him in the water. Natsu swam up, but it didn't help much as Juvia was starting to form a tidal wave. Juvia emerged from the water near Natsu and was ready to finish him.

"You wanted your medicine? Here!" Natsu said as he fired the beam and it hit Juvia right in the head. She lost control of her power and the water fell straight down with the both of them. Natsu swam up to the surface and looked around for Juvia. He saw her body and she was unconscious. Natsu swam to her and helped her out. "Good. Looks like she's back to normal. Now to go dry off."

…

Invel

"So the girl reverted to normal?" Invel asked as he was in secret communication with his boss in a hidden room.

"That's right thanks to Salamander. I hope this wasn't some secret plot you came up behind my back. The research of that water was run by you?"

"Of course not. I would never betray you." Invel said.

"I sure hope not for your sake. You're just lucky your mistake was corrected. Save all the data you have on this so we can use it to our benefit and label it Lady Aqua. I actually like that name. Salamander might think he's winning the battle, but it's far from over." It's been one crazy thing after another. How much crazier is it going to get for Salamander?


	6. Cause at the END

A high speed chase was going on. The police were after a truck and inside the truck were some valuable statues of warriors. The one behind the wheel was a muscle man with wild green hair. Sitting next to him was a blonde male with a red mask and fancy red attire.

"What do we have to do to get rid of these cops?"

"Calm yourself, Orga."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Rufus." Orga said. "I'm not looking forward to going to jail and these cops won't get off our tail."

"It's just another event that will fade in our memories. It could be worse." Rufus said.

"True. At least that Salamander character isn't getting in our way." Orga said.

"Someone say my name?" Natsu said as he came down on the hood and scared Orga for him to lose control of the truck. "Hit the brake you moron." Orga did just that and skid the truck to a stop and Natsu was force to jump off. Orga started up the gas again and tried to run him down. Natsu leaped through the glass and was able to kick both of them in the head. "I said pullover." He hit the truck and it came to stop with him knocking Orga and Rufus out.

"That all you got?" Orga said as he got back up, but Natsu used him like a springboard.

"You were saying?" Natsu said. "Better make sure nothing is damaged." Natsu ran around to the back of the truck. He opened it up, but he ended up getting kicked in the face. He looked to see the one responsible was a girl with long black hair wearing and elegant blue dress stepping out of the truck.

"So this is the famous Salamander? I'm not impressed."

"Lady Minerva, stay back." Rufus said.

"He's right. You don't need to sully yourself with him." Orga said.

"You two don't seem to be doing any better." Minerva said.

"I'm going on a limb here and say you're the one in charge." Natsu said.

"Wrong, but I am like a queen." Minerva said.

"Well, your majesty, I'm about to dethrone you." Natsu said. He went to get her, but Minerva was faster as she quickly moved to his side and chopped him on the back of the neck. She drove her leg against him to push him back and add the finishing touch with a jump driving her knee against his face.

"I guess the rumors about you were nothing, but talk." Minerva said as she loaded back in the truck. "Get going you two." Rufus and Orga got back in the truck and it started driving with them getting away.

"Impressive." A cop said sarcastically as Natsu got on his feet.

"Hey, fighting a girl is never easy when you're a guy." Natsu said. "Who were those guys?"

"They were part of the Sabertooth gang." An officer said.

"They were?" Natsu said. "I better get going." He jumped to the buildings to get hire ground. "Sabertooth is the last gang part of the gang war. The cause of it hasn't been established yet. The cops haven't gotten anything out of the Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. If I want answers, I'm going to need to track this Sabertooth down. What do they even want with those old statues?" Natsu was jumping around until he came across a clock. "Oh man! I'm suppose to meet Gray and Erza at Erza's house!"

….

Erza's House

Natsu changed and hurried inside Erza's house and went for her room. He was suppose to meet up with them to do a little studying for science.

"There you are." Gray said.

"What's your excuse this time?" Erza said.

"Police cut off some routes. Chasing after some punks who were stealing some statues." Natsu said.

"Well, there are some notes on my computer. Check them out if you want." Erza said. Natsu went over to her computer, but saw something else on it.

"Um….this is a message about the upcoming homecoming dance." Natsu said.

"Oh. Sorry about that, but they're in there." Erza said and Natsu tried searching around for those notes. "So are you two going? If so, who you think about asking?"

"What about you? Are you already planning on going?" Gray asked.

"I was thinking of asking Jellal if he would like to go." Erza said as she tried to hide a little blush.

"Ha. Big tough Erza has a big time crush." Gray taunted, but Erza gave an intense stare that got him to shut it.

"Well, are you going to ask Juvia? You know how she feels about you." Erza said, but Gray wasn't entirely sure.

"I guess I could ask the mystery neighbor." Natsu said.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"My neighbor's niece is moving in with her." Natsu said. "She has a wonderful personality." He mocked and caused Gray and Natsu to shiver.

"That usually means something is weird about her." Gray said.

"That's not nice. You don't even know her." Erza said. "Natsu, you should at least get to know who she is." Natsu thought so, but he wasn't completely sold. Natsu continued to search through the computer, but found something.

"Hey. This is what I was talking about." Natsu said as he brought up a news story about what happened and the others came to take a look at it. "The Sabetooth punks stole some statues. I don't get it. What's so special about some statues?"

"Are those statues from China from a might clan leader named Chang-Jui?" Erza asked.

"I suppose." Natsu said. "Do you know something about them?"

"I have heard rumors about them." Erza said. "They say that underneath all that stone that the statues are actually made out of gold."

"Gold?! Like solid actual gold?!" Gray said.

"Yep." Erza said. "The stone covering was made to hide the gold from thieves. However, they also say one would have to be in an enclosed space with a lot of vibration."

"Man, this gang war is getting a little whacked." Gray said. "I don't know how this whole thing started, but someone has to do something before one of these gangs become dangerously wealthy otherwise they're just going to walk all over people." Natsu's thoughts exactly.

….

Sabertooth

"Here's the last one." Orga said as he was struggling to carry all the statues they stole. Even with Orga's muscles, they were heavy. He placed the last one down and breathed hard.

"Nicely done and you didn't break a single one." Minerva said.

"I memorized the stories of these statues and we need loud vibrations and for them to be in an enclosed space to turn them to gold." Rufus said.

"That part I already found." All of them looked to see another muscle man with white hair and a beard with his hair in a braid. He wore a loose clothing with his right arm free and his left arm in it like he's wearing a cast. "You just need to make sure no one interferes with our plans."

"Yes, Sir Jiemma." Rufus said.

"We have nothing to worry about, Father." Minerva said. "We ran across the one known as Salamander, but he isn't much of a threat."

"I don't care for weaklings. You know that." Jiemma said.

"I don't see why we're bothering with this." Orga said. "The Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart are now locked up. Why are we doing all this extra work?"

"I actually talked to our client over the phone about that." Jiemma said. "He says that despite those two weak groups locked up, that doesn't mean we're in the clear. We still need to prove ourselves."

"Frankly, I'm a little surprised you would even consider working for someone else. You always were one to try and take charge himself." Minerva said.

"Don't make the mistake I'm being ordered around. Its only until we get what we want from him. After that, I'll take command." Jiemma said. "Enough about this. Time to walk with my weight in gold."

…

Natsu

Natsu managed to slip away from Erza and Gray. When he heard the truth about those statues, he got to work on finding out where they could be. Since he had no idea where to look, there was only one person he could turn to help him out.

"Thanks for helping me, bro." Natsu said over his cellphone.

"I just don't know if I should be flattered or not. A superhero is asking for my help, but he's my own brother." Zeref said.

"Hey!" Natsu said finding that a little insulting. "Anyway, I've got to get to Sabertooth. They're the last gang of this gang war. If I get them, maybe I can also find out how this all started. So where would they go to turn those statues to gold?"

"I'm looking." Zeref said. "For something like that to work, the enclosed space would have to be at least four to five feet in radius and completely sealed off."

"Is there any place like that in town?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, it's not a place." Zeref said. "I think what they would actually need is a bell. There's only one bell in the city that would fit that description."

…

Clock Tower

Zeref's investigation led to the old clock tower of the city. Inside contains the only bell that would be big enough for Sabertooth to use it for the statues. In fact, they already took the bell. At the bottom level of the building, they decided to do it there.

"Are you sure this will work?" Orga said.

"I've compared the memories of both the statues and the bell. This bell is just what we need." Rufus said.

"What is it with you and memories?" Orga asked.

"Memory can be a powerful tool." Rufus said.

"Will you two stop fooling around?" Minerva said. "We're ready to start whenever you are, Father."

"Excellent." Jiemma said as he grabbed the bell and was able to hoist it over him with just one hand. "You three work on the vibrations and turn that stone to gold."

"Wow! You must take plenty of vitamins." All of them looked to the ceiling and saw Salamander up there.

"You again?" Minerva said annoyed.

"I'm hard to shake." Natsu said as he fell right down and kicked Rufus. Orga tried to hit him, but Natsu ducked down and kicked him the gut. Then, he grabbed him by the head and slammed his knee against him. Rufus tried to attack, but Natsu tossed Orga against him. Minerva did flips to get to him. She wrapped her legs around him and slammed him against the floor. Natsu got back up, but Minerva kicked him in the gut.

"Stay down. You just might live longer." Minerva said. Jiemma placed the bell down and walked over. Minerva felt his dark glare going right through her. "Father, what is it?" Jiemma simply smacked her out of the way.

"I thought I told you, you don't show any form of mercy. You go for the kill." Jiemma said.

"Have you snapped?" Natsu said as he got back up. "That's your own daughter?"

"Power is all that matters." Jiemma said and gave Natsu a punch that sent him flying into the wall.

"Good thing I'm stronger than average. That could have broken a few ribs." Natsu said. Jiemma tried to hit him again, but Natsu was able to move out of the way. He tried a punch and kick to the face, but Jiemma grabbed him by the head and slammed him against the ground. Jiemma lifted him up and tossed him against the statues.

"Some hero. You're nothing, but weak and you'll die here." Jiemma taunted.

"Don't be too sure." Natsu said as he got back up. Jiemma was ready to crush him right there, but he could hear sirens going off.

"I don't have time to deal with insects." Jiemma said and he just ran out and left his own men behind. Natsu wanted to go after him, but that beat down was hard. He looked and saw Orga still had conscious.

"Come here." Natsu said as he grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Your boss is gone, but you're going to tell me why the gang war started."

"Why should I?" Orga said.

"Look at what your boss did to me." Natsu said. "I've beat you around before. Imagine what else I can do. Talk."

"I'm just following orders." Orga said. "All I know is that it was started by one man. His name is Mr. Darringtin. That's all I know." It was a start for what Natsu needed.

…..

Mr. Darringtin

Natsu was able to track down this Darringtin to an office building and he was at the top. Natsu got inside and saw someone at the desk as he dived down.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Darringtin." Natsu said.

"It's Ethan Nathaniel Darringtin." He said as he stepped into the light. "I've gone by many names, but my favorite is END." END was a man with flaming red hair and wore a trench coat over a grey/blue shirt with brown pants. "You must be Salamander. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know you're the one responsible for the gang war and I want to know as why." Natsu said.

"So someone ratted me out." END said. "Oh well. They were warned, but it doesn't matter."

"Start talking." Natsu said. "Why did you start it in the first place?"

"It's quite simply." END said. "I told those gangs that I'm hiring. You see, I'm hoping to gain control of this city. I tried to figure out how and build my own empire until it hit me. A city like this has two things truly going for it: crime and justice. If I could take control of both ends, I could control the city. That's where the gang war came in."

"So they're competing to see who gets to work for you." Natsu said.

"That's right. The justice part would have been difficult until I heard about you." END said.

"Me?" Natsu asked.

"You're like a vigilante." END said as he reached for a case. "You're not held down by the law. Come work for me." He opened the case and showed cash. "Any price you want is yours as long as you do what I say, act when I say you act."

"You mean turn away when innocent people are in danger? Never!" Natsu said. "Once people hear about this, you're done for."

"I don't think so." END said. "With legal documentation, loopholes, and avoidance of violation, my actions are of really no consequence to me." Natsu didn't really understand. "Basically, I can do whatever I want, legal or illegal, and there's no one that can stop me."

"Except me!" Natsu said. He tried a flaming fist, but END was able to catch it with ease.

"You're not strong enough." END said and tossed Natsu behind him and out the window. Natsu was plummeting to the ground until he was able to stick to the wall. END stared down at him and Natsu already hated him, but there didn't seem to be much he could do except retreat.

…

Natsu's Home

Natsu went straight home after that encounter. Zeref was there on his computer and he could see something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Zeref asked.

"Look up Ethan Nathaniel Darringtin." Natsu said. Zeref did just that. When he did, he was quite surprised at what he found.

"Ethan Nathaniel Darringtin! This guy use to be an assassin." Zeref said. "In fact, he's one of the best. He completed all of his assignments, but he retired to be a business man. Why do you want to learn about this guy?"

"Because he's behind the gang war." Natsu said. "He could have been behind all the bad guys I fought. I can't believe this. I won all the battles, but I never even saw the war."

"What are you going to do?" Zeref asked. There was only one thing a hero could call a guy like him and he'll be fighting this guy to keep the city safe.

"Every hero has an archenemy. Looks like I just met mine." Natsu said.


	7. Bounty Responsibilities

Out in the dead of night, END was waiting for the arrival of something down in a vacant area. He looked at his watch and knew what he was waiting for would be arriving any moment.

"I understand you are in need of my service." END turned around to meet a women with a plant-themed outfit with a rose eyepatch.

"You're Imitaia, the bounty hunter." END said. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you'll do any job and take down anyone who gets in your way. I have only one task for you. I want you to take down a man that is known as Salamander."

"Sounds simply enough." Imitaia said.

"You can eliminate him or bring him to me alive. Your choice. Do it and any price you desire is yours. If Salamander won't join me, I'll destroy him." END said.

….

Natsu's Home

Zeref was home alone and he was looking over some of the bills they still owe. This was starting to become a serious problem.

"I'm home." Natsu called out as he entered the house and saw Zeref seemed troubled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out what to do." Zeref said. "I think I have just figured out the ones I can hold off on paying." Natsu felt bad. He wanted to help, but he hasn't heard anything from Weekly Source about the photos he submitted yet. Natsu was about to talk when his phone went off. "Hello? Robert?!"

"Natsu, I'm glad I got a hold of you. I've got good news. Mailer wants to meet you in person about those photos you took." Robert said.

"That's great. I'll be right there." Natsu said and ended the call. "I've got to go, bro. I think we're about to have some extra cash come our way." Zeref was confused, but Natsu ran out the door before he could talk more.

…..

Weekly Source

Natsu was excited about this. He might be aiding in his hero name being tainted, but he's got to help his brother out somehow. He went up to the office floor and it was the same as last time.

"Get working people. We've got news to cover." Mailer said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mailer. Do you remember me?" Natsu said.

"Yes. You wanted to talk to me before, but I'm a busy man." Mailer said as he ushered Natsu into the elevator and had him leave. "Where's my coffee that I asked for twenty minutes ago and where's this Natsu Dragneel?"

"Here you go." A lady in a power suit with short brown hair handed him the coffee. "Here's your coffee, it's only been two, and I'm pretty sure that boy you just tossed out was Natsu."

"Get him back!" Mailer said. Natsu reached the first floor and was upset thinking he just got pranked.

"That was so not cool." Natsu said. The lady from before came down and managed to get him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dragneel. I'm Betsy Breen. Sorry about the confusion earlier, but Mr. Mailer will see you now." Natsu went back up and went in Mailer's office.

"Sorry about that. I was expecting someone who wasn't in high school." Mailer said as the two shook hands. "I looked over your pictures. They're not all that good, but they're really the only ones we have of that menace Salamander."

"Menace? What makes you think he's a menace?" Natsu said.

"None of this weird stuff started until he showed up." Mailer said. "Obviously, he staged all of it and is putting innocent people in danger because of it. Anyway, you send in photos like that and we'll keep giving you money. Just talk to Miss Breen and she'll give you a check."

"Thank you so much." Natsu said. He was glad that things were finally starting to look his way.

…..

Salamander

Natsu changed for patrol and jumped from one building to another. He was so glad that things were finally starting to look up for him.

"Finally. I've got some money and all I have to do is take some selfies." Natsu said. He was so glad things were going well for him. He failed to notice vines coming at him and grabbed a hold of him. "What the heck?" Natsu was tossed down and crashed right on a roof. "What just happened?"

"I happened." Natsu looked up and was met with Imitatia holding a sword and flower-shaped shield.

"Who are you? Plant Lady? The Weed?" Natsu said.

"I am Imitatia. I came here to claim your head for some bounty."

"Did you ever consider getting a regular job?" Natsu asked. Imitatia raised her sword and tried to slice him with it, but Natsu was able to move out of the way. Natsu got back up and tried some flaming fists, but she held up her shield and blocked all his attacks. Natsu tried to sweep the leg, but she jumped over it. Imitatia tossed out her shield with it connected by a vine, but Natsu jumped away.

"You don't seem that impressive to me." Imitatia said. "Why someone wants you out of the way, I'm not sure, but a job is a job." Imitatia's eyepatch was actually some sort of sensor and had targets on Natsu's body.

"Come on. Show me what you got." Natsu dared and that's just what she did. Imitatia unleashed some of her vines and had them wrap around him and he was being electrocuted. Then, he was pulled in and Imitatia gave him a strong kick right around the chest and Natsu had trouble moving. "What did you just do?"

"One strike on the body and it just seems to stop functioning no matter how touch it is." Imitatia said. She looked down and saw a garbage truck unloading a dumpster. Imitatia decided to drop him inside it with the rest of the trash and had him get crushed inside.

"That was easier than I thought." Imitatia said as she thought he was finished. As the truck drove away, Natsu was able to take cover in the truck and regained movement in his body. He was able to jump out.

"That didn't exactly go well." Natsu said and took a whiff of himself. "Great. Laxus already thinks I stink."

…

The Next Day

"Yeesh. What happened to you?" Erza asked. It was lunch at school and Natsu took his usual spot with Gray and Erza, but both of them took a smell at Natsu.

"Oh man. I took at least three showers." Natsu said.

"What happened? Did you get sprayed by a skunk?" Gray asked.

"Something like that." Natsu said. "Can we just please change the subject?"

"How about the homecoming dance? It's around a week away." Erza asked. "I actually talked to Jellal and he agreed to go with me. What about you two?"

"Juvia kept pestering me about it. I finally said yes just to get her to stop annoying me." Gray said.

"I don't even have a date." Natsu said and soon they heard obnoxious laughing and saw it was coming from Laxus.

"Dragneel get a date? Yeah right." Laxus said.

"I so could." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Is that so? How about you prove it with a bet?" Laxus said and Natsu was all ears. "You've got till the homecoming dance to get a date. Loser dresses like a cheerleader for Halloween."

"You're on." Natsu said with Gray and Erza thinking he made a big mistake.

"By the way, I think your new cologne will really work." Laxus said with sarcasm as he waved his hand. Natsu wants nothing more than to humiliate him.

…..

END's Office

"You swear he's been taken care of?" END said as he looked over his phone. Imitatia reported in to him about the fact that Salamander might have been eliminated.

"I left him immobile and I saw he was crushed in the back of a garbage truck." Imitatia said. "There's no way anyone could have survived."

"Then what do you call this?" END said as he held up his phone and showed a live fee from Weekly Source that Salamander was still alive and kicking. "He's not someone you should underestimate. I also speak from experience that if someone is taken out, you need a confirmation instead of just believing. Get back out there and make sure the job is finished."

"As you wish." Imitatia said.

…

Natsu

"What was I thinking?" Natsu said as he was heading to Weekly Source to hand in over more pictures, but was upset about what he just did. "How can I get a date to the homecoming dance in less than a week?"

"Pray a fairy tale is based on true stories." Natsu looked up and saw Betsy with a hot dog.

"Miss Breen?!" Natsu said.

"You can just call me Betsy. So what seems to be the problem?"

"For starters, I'm about to get yelled at for no reason." Natsu said. "How do you handle working for a loudspeaker like Mailer?"

"He might come out harsh, but he's actually a nice guy." Betsy said. "So what was that about your homecoming dance?"

"Mine's coming up and if I don't show up with a date, I'm going to get humiliated. I don't suppose you know anyone my age that could go?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. Sorry." Betsy said. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard some sort of tremors. "What was that?" Both of them went inside and saw people were in a hustle. "What's going on?"

"Some crazy plant-dressed chick is wrecking through the city." Robert said.

"Imitatia!" Natsu whispered. "She must know I'm still alive. She's going to wish she did finish me when I get through with her." Natsu managed to slip away and went after her.

….

The Theater

Natsu got to work on tracking down Imitatia and followed her path of destruction. He ended up following her to the theater for plays.

"Come on, Imitatia." Natsu said as he climbed up the stage. "Where did she go? I thought I saw her come here?" Natsu was met with a strong kick in the back and flew him into the seats.

"You're a slippery one." Imitatia said as Natsu got back up.

"Really? I do have a lizard theme going." Natsu said. Imitatia tossed her shield at him, but he jumped back from each attack. Natsu grabbed the vine that connected the two. He pulled and was able to drag Imitatia against the seats. "I know girls want some guys destroyed, but we don't even know each other."

"Don't take it personal. This is just business." Imitatia said as she continued to throw her shield around. Natsu jumped from pillar to the next to avoid it. "I have my responsibilities and I must owe up to them. That's what you do in business or life."

"You do this for a living? I thought you were a creepy grave gardener." Natsu said.

"Don't you mock me." Imitatia said.

"I mock." Natsu said as he took cover as Imitatia tossed it again. "I'm a mocker."

"Enough of this." Imitatia said as she send in her vines to attack. "Entangle him and rip him to shreds." Natsu continued to stay out of her reach.

"I've had enough of these things." Natsu said as he grabbed one of the vines and tried to burn through it. He managed to rip it off, but he saw it was sparking. He took a closer look and saw it was electronical. "Wait. I think I'm starting to get it. That outfit of yours is tech. I'm also guessing that eyepatch allows you to see my vitals."

"True. What good does knowing that do you now?" Imitatia said. She jumped up and tried to slice him down, but Natsu rolled under her and avoided her. He jumped up with a flaming kick, but Imitatia blocked it and gave him one of her kicks and sent him through another pillar. "You've lost."

"Did I?" Natsu said. Imitatia didn't understand until she looked around and saw the whole place was about to come down around them and she saw he outsmarted her. The entire building collapsed in and was demolished. Natsu was able to climb out and saw Imitatia was trapped. "Talk about bringing the house down." He looked down at Imitatia and already knew who sent her. "I think I have a pretty good idea who sent her. Better watch out, END. I'll be coming for you."

…..

Weekly Source

"News alert!" Mailer called out. "Salamander just destroyed the theater. Get me a reporter down there as well as a photographer."

"Already have it." Betsy said on her computer. "Natsu just emailed me some photos and it looks like Salamander was fighting someone." Robert came over and looked at the photos.

"Wow!" Robert said. "This guy is pretty good for a high school student. I think we have a bright photographer on our hands."

"He's just a kid, but keep paying him if he keeps sending in those photos." Mailer said.

…

Natsu's House

Zeref was enjoying a nice cup of tea. Natsu came in and slammed down a stack of money and giving it to Zeref.

"What's this?" Zeref asked.

"I sold some photos to Weekly Source. That's why I needed your camera. They said they'll continue to pay me as long as I keep putting them in." Natsu said. "With this, you can pay those bills and taxes."

"Natsu, I can't." Zeref said. "You earned this money. It should be yours to use for the future." Imitatia might have been a tough opponent, but Natsu learned something from her.

"Zeref, I have responsibilities and your one of mine." Natsu said. "I know you're the older brother, but we help each other out. The" Zeref greatly appreciated that.

"It's a deal, but only if you save just a little bit of this money for yourself since you earned it." Zeref said. That's just what Natsu wanted to hear. He has responsibilities as Salamander, but he has responsibilities as himself too and he needs to handle both of them. Now if only he can find a date before the dance.


	8. Winds of the Reaper

"Natsu? Natsu are you up?" Zeref said as he knocked on Natsu's door. "Come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Natsu groaned as he got up. He looked down and saw the flyer for the homecoming dance and it's tonight. Natsu doesn't have a date and now he's going to be humiliated when Halloween. Natsu got up and dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning." Natsu said.

"There you are." Zeref said. "I was starting to wonder if you were just going to sleep through the whole day."

"Try more like stay in my room until Halloween passes." Natsu whispered. Zeref looked over and saw something in Natsu's hand.

"What's that?" Zeref asked.

"Nothing." Natsu said as he held away the flyer away.

"Natsu that better not be a teacher's note." Zeref said as he tried to grab it.

"It's not. It's just a flyer for the homecoming dance and it's tonight." Natsu said as he showed it. "I'm not going. I don't have a date."

"Really? You can just go with our neighbor's niece." Zeref said.

"The wonderful personality?" Natsu said and shivered again. "Look, no girl is going to go at the last minute. Anyway, I've got pictures to get. This is probably considered my first job even though the boss is always a crank. I've also got to meet up with Erza." Natsu left the room and Zeref could tell Natsu was having some problems. Zeref knows how he's spending his day.

….

Erza's House

Natsu headed towards Erza's penthouse. Just as he arrived on her floor, he almost ran into Miss Belserion.

"Oh! Sorry, Miss Belserion." Natsu said.

"Don't apologize, Natsu." Irene said. "I believe one should never be sorry for one's own actions. What are you doing here?"

"Erza asked me over." Natsu said.

"He's right." Erza said as she entered the room. "I invited him over to talk about the dance tonight. I know you're too busy to get involved, but I wanted to see what Natsu was planning to do."

"Very well." Irene said. "I've never been one to get all fantasized about dances. It's not like I'm expecting Prince Charming. I have to leave for work anyway. Make yourself at home." Irene gathered some of her stuff and was leaving with a little laugh going. "Prince Charming? Who came up with fairy tales?" She went in the elevator and left them.

"That was weird. She's got one heck of a laugh and what was with her and fairy tales?" Natsu asked.

"She's always been more of a skeptic. I suppose one must be if you're high in business." Erza said and Natsu could hear a little sadness in that voice. "So what are you going to do about the dance?"

"I was thinking of hiding out until Halloween was over." Natsu said.

"You think Laxus is ever going to let you live it down if you try to back out?" Erza said. "You made the bet. So be a man and take your punishment."

"Yeah, but I'm dead either way." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Erza said and giving a frightening glare. "Don't be a child and just take the punishment for when it comes."

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said with fear.

…

Erigor

After weeks of waiting, Erigor's time has finally come for him to gain powers and for him to take on Salamander. He was strapped down and waiting for Invel and Wall to give him the powers.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Erigor asked.

"Don't worry. You'll really "blow" them all away. AHAHAHAHA!" Wall laughed.

"I don't get it." Erigor said.

"To put it in simple terms, we're going to turn you into a human fan. You'll be able to generate wind." Invel said. "Just like how the grim reaper floats in the air like a ghost and troubling winds symbolize impending doom, you will be the one to create those kinds of wind."

"Oh! I like the sound of that." Erigor said.

"You'll even be able to snuff out Salamander's flames." Invel said. "Now let's begin." The two of them activated some switches. Mechanical arms came down from Erigor and gave him some electrocution. Both Wall and Invel worked to keep the experiment from ending his life. Erigor felt his body changing and becoming lighter. He felt the air gather around him and unleashed it all in a shockwave of wind that freed him and blew the electronics away. Erigor could feel the power as he gathered wind around his hands.

"Awesome!" Erigor said. "I can't imagined what I could do with all this power. You docs really know your stuff."

"I'm glad you like it." Erigor looked in the back and saw the person that was responsible for all of this. "Now you can use this power to bring down Salamander if you like. You are no longer Erigor. From now on, you'll be known as Reaper."

"I like the sound of that, but how am I even going to find the twerp?" Erigor asked.

"Here." The mysterious person tossed him a copy of Weekly Source's paper. "Take a look on who sent the pictures."

"Natsu Dragneel?" Reaper questioned.

"He's the only one who's got decent photos of Salamander. I don't believe in luck or anything like that. There might be some sort of connection. Find Natsu Dragneel and you might find Salamander."

"Sounds good to me." Erigor said for all he wanted was the chance to crush Salamander.

….

Weekly Source

Betsy was in the middle of doing her work. She stopped when she saw someone walked up to her desk to talk to her. She looked up and saw it was Zeref.

"Excuse me, you're Miss Breen, right? I'm Zeref. Natsu's my brother. I was hoping we would have the chance to talk." Meanwhile, down on the streets below, Reaper was heading towards the building with a new outfit. He was topless to show his tattoos with bandages around his arms and black gloves. He wore a black scarf with a dress-like clothing and he was carrying a scythe to fit his reaper persona.

"So this is Weekly Source?" Reaper said and walked right inside and people were scared of him from how he looked. "Don't call the cops. I'm just here to ask for someone." Reaper went right in the elevator and rode up to the top. While Zeref and Betsy were talking, she got him a cup of coffee.

"Why go all the way across town when there's some good coffee right here?" Betsy said as she handed him a cup.

"Thank you." Zeref said.

"So what brings you all the way here?" Betsy asked.

"I know I'm sounding like an overprotective brother, but Natsu told me that as long as he keeps sending photos here, it sounds like he has a job." Zeref said. "He's really the only family I have and his well-being is important to me. I just want to make sure this is good place for him to work at."

"I see and I think that's really sweet of you." Betsy said. "I can assure you that this is actually a good place for a nice guy like Natsu. Not much even happens here." She jinxed that as the elevator doors shot open and Reaper came out swinging his scythe around.

"Natsu Dragneel! Where is he?!" Reaper called out.

"What does he want with my brother?" Zeref questioned.

"Let's find out later." Betsy said as she guided him to safety. Mailer came out and he didn't look happy.

"You! You have five seconds to pay for all this damage and get out." Mailer said, but Reaper used his new powers and slammed him against the ceiling. Obviously he had little patience. Not that far away, Natsu was dressed as Salamaner and was on his way to Weekly Source.

"Man. Just when things started to look good for me, this stuff happens. What's next? Hopefully I'll earn some more money." Natsu said as he jumped through a window in a supply closet. Natsu got changed and was about to step out until he saw what was going on.

"What do you want?" Mailer said as Reaper held him and ready to strike him with his scythe.

"Natsu Dragneel. I know he takes pictures of Salamander and I want to know where he is." Reaper said. Mailer looked behind Reaper and saw Natsu was there.

"Dragneel? Never heard of him. All his photos came in through email." Mailer said as he used hand signals to tell Natsu to stay hidden. Natsu took cover back inside and changed back quickly.

"Don't play dumb. You trying to make me look stupid?" Reaper said.

"Nope. That's my job." Salamander jumped through the window and kicked Reaper.

"You! I should have known you were behind this!" Mailer said.

"Seriously?!" Natsu said as he found him unbelievable. He turned his attention back to Reaper. "What do you want Dragneel for?"

"Just needed him to get to you." Reaper said and Natsu could see who it was.

"Erigor?" Natsu questioned.

"Not anymore. Now I'm Reaper!" Reaper said as he shot a blast of wind and it hit Natsu and blew him against the wall.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Natsu said.

"You won't be around long enough to know." Reaper said as he charged right at him with his scythe, but Natsu jumped up and hang on the ceiling. Natsu jumped to the opposite wall and right at Reaper. He hit Reaper hard and caused him to go through the window and he was about to fall about thirty stories.

"No!" Natsu shouted as he didn't want that, but he saw Reaper in the air. "You can fly too?"

"Apparently!" Reaper said and blasted him with wind again. Natsu crashed through the windows. Natsu fell towards the walls and was able to stick to it. "You're not getting away so easily." Reaper flew down and shot wind at him again with Natsu getting hit and crashing into the cement. He was able to see Reaper coming down with his scythe ready to strike, but Natsu flipped out of the way.

"That all you got?" Natsu said.

"Let's find out." Reaper said. Before they could continue the fight, police cars drove up with Siegrain coming out of one of them.

"Hold it right there. Get down on the ground and keep your hands where we can see them." Siegrain said.

"You mean like this?" Reaper said as he was forming wind around his hands.

"Don't!" Natsu called, but he did. He unleashed some of the wind and sent some of the cop cars flying and crashing where innocent bystanders almost got hit. "I'm the one you want. Come and get me." Natsu made a run for it in hopes he follow.

"What's the matter? Do I scare you now?" Reaper said as he started flying and went after him.

"Why would I be scared of a big bag of hot air?" Natsu taunted. Reaper shot out blasts of wind, Natsu was able to avoid each of his attacks. "I got to lure him somewhere people aren't going to get hurt. He thought he was in the lead, but Reaper was able to pull ahead of him.

"There's nowhere you can run from me." Reaper said as he formed a tornado right under Natsu's feat and lifted him in the air. Reaper kicked him and his wind powers sent him flying into a building. Natsu groaned from the pain, but he wasn't giving up. "I've got you now!" Reaper came down at him, but Natsu avoided the scythe again.

"Try never." Natsu said as he kicked him in the head. Reaper used the wind again and slammed him against the wall. Then, he used his powers to have him blow down the streets.

"Face it. Out in the open like this, I'm unbeatable." Reaper said and that gave him an idea. As Reaper flew at him, Natsu spotted a manhole cover. He was able to get up and used it like a shield from Reaper's scythe.

"Let's keep up the game of follow the leader. My turn." Natsu said as he jumped down in the manhole.

"Get back here." Reaper said as he dived under him. Reaper was down a tunnel and pretty narrow one. However, Reaper saw no sign of him. "Come out and fight like a man."

"Okay." Natsu came down from above and kicked Reaper back.

"You're done for." Reaper said as he gathered wind around him, but he saw it wasn't as strong. "What's going on?"

"I figured your powers were stronger out in the open, but since we're in a tighter space, it must be harder to gather all the wind you need." Natsu said. He leaped at Reaper and hit him across the face. Natsu gave him a beat down and Reaper could barely fight back. Natsu grabbed a hold of him and smacked him against the ceiling and brought him down. "Gives new definition to breaking wind." Natsu climbed out where the police were waiting for them. "You want to give a very tight arrest."

…

The Secret Lab

"So much for Reaper." Invel said as he kept track of Reaper's progress. "Salamander is proving to be quite the challenge."

"No matter." His boss said as she was stepping into the light. "I'll have to deal with Salamander personally." The one who was behind this was actually none other than…Irene Belserion.

…

Weekly Source

Everyone did what they could to help clean up the mess so they can get to work on what just happened here. Natsu came in through the closet like he was there the whole time.

"Is it safe to come out?" Natsu said.

"Natsu? Were you in there the whole time?" Betsy asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Mailer told me to stay hidden." Natsu said and just noticed his brother was there. "Zeref? What are you even doing here?"

"Never mind that now." Zeref said as he escorted his brother out. "We need to get you ready for the dance."

"But I told you I'm not going." Natsu said.

"Oh yes you are." Zeref said.

…

Natsu's Home

"I don't get why you're doing this." Natsu said as Zeref was helping Natsu getting all straighten up for the dance. "There's really no point in going. I lost the bet to Laxus. I'm just going to be humiliated."

"Well….it's a good thing I asked our neighbor, Anna's niece, to go with you." Zeref said.

"What?! That girl is on her way here?" Natsu said. He rather let Reaper cut him up.

"That's right. I learned about the dance ahead of time." Zeref said as he grabbed the corsage and gave it to Natsu. "She'll be going to your school from now on and we figured this would be a great way for her to see the school."

"You planned this?" Natsu said as he took the corsage. "Bro, you're an evil mastermind!" They heard a knock on the door and Zeref checked through the window.

"There she is and what a lovely dress. Don't keep her waiting." Zeref said.

"But I don't even know her name." Natsu said.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia." Zeref said and pushed him forward. "Now get the door." Natsu went over to the door, but when he answered it, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"You?! You're Lucy Heartfilia?!" Natsu said as he stared at a beautiful blonde wearing a lovely short black dress.

"Face it hot stuff, you just hit the jackpot." Lucy said. Irene might not believe in fairy tales, but it looks like Natsu just had love at first sight.


	9. A Scarlet Despairing Night

The homecoming dance has come and the theme was for a majestic night. Laxus and his crew showed up with Mirajane as well as her brother and sister: Elfman and Lisanna.

"Thanks for talking Evergreen and Bickslow to be Elfman and Lisanna's dates." Mirajane said.

"No problem. Your brother and sister deserve the best like you do." Laxus said.

"Kiss-up." Elfman said.

"Don't be complaining. You should consider yourself lucky to be on a date with me." Evergreen said.

"So what about Freed?" Lisanna questioned.

"He's actually working at the dance. He wants everything to go perfect for Laxus for when he and Mira win homecoming king and queen." Bickslow said. All of them walked in the gym and it looked like everyone was having a great time.

"Looks like Laxus and the others are here." Gray said as he and Erza were there with their dates.

"I'm worried what's going to happen to Natsu from what you told me." Jellal said.

"I'm hoping he does show up and still have a good time." Erza said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Gray said.

"Enough worrying about Natsu. Let's have some fun." Juvia said. All of them continued to have a great time, but Laxus couldn't wait to win his bet.

"Laxus, over here." Freed called out as he was working the camera.

"Great. We don't need to wait." Laxus said as all of them went over for a group shot. Freed was took the picture, but Laxus didn't exactly smile.

"Laxus, is something wrong? You seemed surprised about something." Freed asked.

"I don't believe it." Laxus said. All of them looked to the entrance and was quite surprised to see Natsu walk in with Lucy. "No way! Dragneel with a girl like her?"

"Woof!" Bickslow said.

"I think its great Natsu came and has a date." Mirajane said.

"Yeah. He's a real man." Elfman said.

"Dweebs like Dragneel don't get girls like her." Evergreen said as she found this unacceptable. "She must have lost a bet or something."

"The bet! That's it!" Laxus said as he was thinking there's no way Natsu is getting a beauty like Lucy.

"Hey guys." Natsu said as he walked over to them. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, this Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Mirajane, and her siblings: Elfman and Lisanna. They're the ones I warned you about."

"Aw! The in-crowd." Lucy said.

"You're darn right we are." Evergreen said.

"Natsu, I'm impressed. Looks like you proved me wrong." Laxus said as he wrapped his arms around them. "You showed up with a date. So I guess you win the bet."

"Bet? What bet?" Lucy asked.

"If I would show up with a date or not, the loser dresses like a cheerleader." Natsu said as he was afraid this ruined it.

"Well then….I hope you got the legs for the skirt, blondie." Lucy said to a surprised Laxus and a happy Natsu.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to my real friends." Natsu said as he escorted her away and Laxus couldn't believe this was happening. Natsu found his friends and introduced them to Lucy.

"Lucy, these are my real friends. This is Erza and Gray with Juvia and Jellal." Natsu said. "Guys, this is Lucy. She's the one I was telling you about."

"She's the one your brother was trying to set you with? Wow! She isn't like how we thought." Gray said and Juvia was starting to get jealous.

"It's nice to meet you." Erza said as the two of them shook hands.

"It's great to be here. So far, this school seems like an okay place." Lucy said. "Come on, Natsu. I didn't come to a dance to just stand around." She dragged him out to the dancefloor for a great time. Laxus wasn't going to let Natsu show him up.

"I know what you're trying to do. Let Natsu have some fun." Mira said, but Laxus ignored her.

"Come on. Let's dance." Laxus said as he took her out there with Bickslow and Evergreen joining with their dates.

"Let's go too." Juvia said to Gray to keep his attention on her. All of them went out dancing with their own personal goal.

"You want to go too?" Jellal offered.

"And get caught in that storm? I don't think so." Erza said.

…

Irene Belserion

Irene has decided to take matters into her own hands since her own little villains haven't really been cutting it. She changed into a revealing witch-like outfit. She also placed a long braided red wig on and tied a black mask around her eyes to conceal her identity. She also was given a few equipment like a staff.

"Are you sure about this?" Invel asked.

"I need to take matters into my own hands." Irene said. She stepped on a hovercraft and started flying. "I'll take care of Salamander after I deal with another nuisance."

"You mean the one we originally wanted taken care of: Ethan Nathaniel Darringtin." Invel said.

"Correct and he happens to be throwing a little party." Irene said. "I'm in the mood for a good party. It will be a farewell party."

…

END's Party

END was throwing his own little fancy party at the top of a building's ballroom. Even Mailer with Robert were able to attend and they were both enjoying themselves.

"Mr. Mailer, I'm glad you could make it." END said as he walked over to Mailer and the two shook hands.

"Glad to be here, Mr. Darringtin." Mailer said.

"Hello. I'm Robert France. I was wondering what this party is for exactly?" Robert said.

"Oh, any reason anyone throws a party." END said. "Sometimes you just need to cut back. I'm also aiming to make a few alliances in my business." END walked off and left the two.

"What exactly does he do?" Mailer asked, but Robert wasn't sure. Everyone was enjoying their time until they heard a strange sound and Irene flew in from the windows. People freaked, but got really scared when they saw a couple armed robots walked in and guarding the only exits.

"Hello. Having a wonderful time, are we?" Irene said. She jumped off her ride and swung on the chandelier. "Quite the nice place you have here." Security showed up and took aim, but she jumped back on her craft and shot electric shots from two fingers and knocked their weapons out. "Don't be naughty, boys."

"Who are you?" END asked as she flew over to him.

"I'm Scarlet Despair."

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are." END said.

"Of course you don't. That's the point of the mask." Scarlet Despair said. "What I want is to eliminate you and take all that you have."

"This doesn't look good." Robert said.

"Are you kidding? We've got front page news. Call Dragneel. We need a photographer." Mailer said and Robert was careful with his phone.

….

The Dance

Natsu and Lucy were having a great time together as they kept dancing until Natsu's phone went off. Lucy let him get it and he answered the call. Lucy walked over to the snack table and met up with the others.

"So what do you think of our school so far?" Erza asked.

"It doesn't seem that bad, but I'm going to need to see more than the gym." Lucy said.

"Okay, spill sweet blonde." Laxus said as he and his crew came over. "How did a girl like you end up with Dragneel?"

"Hey." Natsu said as he came over in time. "Sorry. My boss needs a photographer since there's some sort of attack."

"It's okay. Your brother warned me about this. Just hurry back for at least one more dance." Lucy said.

"Thanks. You rule." Natsu said and ran out.

"Ouch. Stood up by the dweeb. That must hurt." Evergreen said.

"Cut it out. Natsu isn't that bad." Lisanna said.

"Well, if I can't dance with Natsu, I guess I could dance with….it's Elfman, right?" Lucy offered.

"Oh yeah." Elfman said as he took Lucy to the dancefloor and got a rise out of Evergreen.

"I'm really starting to like her." Erza said.

…

The Party

"What do you hope to accomplish?" END asked.

"So wanting to destroy you and take over your little empire isn't clear enough?" Scarlet Despair said.

"Excuse me." All of them looked at the opening Scarlet Despair came from. "Can I come in this way or do I need to break my own window?"

"Salamander!" The two with Mailer said.

"Your timing is impeccable." END said.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked as he let himself end. "Your latest villain not working for you?"

"I don't know who she is…..yet." END said.

"Yet here she is going all crazy." Natsu said.

"Hello? I'm in the room. Men these days are too rude." Scarlet Despair said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Natsu said. "Here you are threating my worst enemy and I don't even say thank you. My only complaint is that you're holding innocent people hostage. Who are you anyway?"

"You may call me Scarlet Despair." She said as she flew up to him. "You might know some of the villains I made. Desert King, Lady Aqua, Reaper."

"You created them?!" Natsu said.

"Yes and I have a proposition for you." Scarlet Despair said. "You and I join forces. Imagine what we could do with our combine powers. We could rule all of Magnolia!"

"Are we talking about the city or the flowers?" Natsu asked.

"Think your funny, don't you?" Scarlet Despair said.

"Anyway, I don't partner with psycho." Natsu said.

"Too bad. That just leaves one option." Scarlet Despair said. She held out the staff and it fired a small bomb. Natsu moved out of the way and ran under the balcony. Scarlet followed and shot out electric shots. Natsu jumped away and grabbed a table. He tossed it over to her, but she moved out of the way and rammed against him for him to be thrown against a couple others. "I'm sorry, Salamaner, but this invitation only. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No way. I like being a party crasher." Natsu said. He jumped up and landed behind her. He grabbed the staff and tried to hold her down.

"Did you want a ride? You should have just said so." Scarlet said. "I'll be back boys." She flew out into the open and Natsu was holding on for dear life.

"Seriously, lady, do you know how to drive this thing?" Natsu said. Scarlet managed to get free and kicked him off. Natsu fell towards a building and stick to it.

"You know what they say. If you can't beat them, destroy them." Scarlet said as she fired more bombs at him, but he jumped and ran out of the way.

"Not with your aim." Natsu said.

"Practice make perfect." Scarlet said as she went after him. "Don't you want to go out with a bang?" She said and added a laugh with it.

"She's messed up." Natsu said, but he looked back and got a good look in her eyes with a familiar feeling. "Hold on. That voice, the laugh, that intense stair. Is it possible? Is Scarlet Despair Erza's mother?" He couldn't think about it as Scarlet continued after him. He went around a building, but when she caught up to him, he was gone. Natsu came down and gave her a strong kick. "That's for making me protect END." Scarlet chased him around again as Natsu was avoiding her. Natsu came to a stop, but Scarlet kept going. She turned to him, but he waved at her. She didn't get it until she noticed she was about to crash into a building. Scarlet jumped up as her hovercraft went through the windows and she did backflips on the roof until both made it to the other side and she did a perfect landing. "Okay, wow! Even I'm impressed."

"I'm not done yet." Scarlet said as she came back around. She was going to strike him from below, but Natsu kept himself as flat as he could against the wall and avoided the attack. He grabbed her by the cape and pulled her down to slam her in against a wall. He had them jump over to a ledge and ripped up her cape to tie her up, but she was still laughing.

"Now what's so funny?" Natsu asked.

"Just a little bomb I left for our dear END. Any minute now it will go off and paint the town red." Scarlet said. "Well the ballroom a crimson at least." Natsu knew this was trouble and he had to late.

…..

The Party

The robots continued to stand guard of the captives and made sure no one would escape. Everyone was wondering what was going to happen.

"Hope Salamander handles that girl." Robert said.

"I hope they take each other out." Mailer said. Natsu jumped through the windows and smashed the robots.

"Everyone get out. There's a bomb in the room." Natsu said.

"Who do you think you are ordering people?" Mailer said.

"I suggest we do what he says." END said. "Take the stairs. It won't be safe if we use the elevator." Everyone hurried out of the room and left Natsu.

"Okay. If I was a bomb, where would I be?" Natsu said as he searched around for it. He noticed END stayed to help him look. "I'm surprised you're hanging back."

"My party." END said. While everyone was evacuating the building, Robert remembered something. He ran back up to tell Salamander.

"Salamander, I think it's in the chandelier. It was the only time she wasn't on her hovercraft." Robert said and Salamander looked up to it.

"Thanks, now go." Natsu said. He ran out and Natsu jumped up there when he spotted the bomb and was about to blow. Natsu grabbed it and spun around as he tossed it out and just in time as it detonated and no one was harmed in the process. Natsu heard some slow claps and saw END doing it. "An applause from you….makes my skin crawl."

"Nicely done tonight. The offer to work for me still stands." END said.

"And my answer is still the same." Natsu said and left the room. Natsu went back to Scarlet, but she was already gone. "Gone. Was that really Erza's mom? If it was, how do I stop her?" When all the commotion was settled and Mailer was thinking of his latest paper.

"I can see the headlines now." Mailer said. "Robert, make sure to fire Dragneel. He never showed." Robert's phone went off and saw he had an email.

"Actually, Natsu just emailed me some pics." Robert said as he looked through them. "I never saw him. This kid has skill."

….

The Dance

Natsu hurried back to the dance as fast as he could. However, it was nearing the end. By the time he made it back, most of the dance was cleared away and thought be messed up again.

"Great, Dragneel. You blew it….again." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't say that." Natsu looked up and saw Lucy was still there. "I did say at least one more dance." Natsu took her by the hand and the two of them shared a slow dance together. Might not have been Natsu pictured the dance, but it was even better.


	10. Winter in General

Football season was starting up and it was the first game of the season. Laxus and the others got the game going and they were doing pretty well. Erza and Gray watched from the stands and they invited Lucy over to watch. All of them cheered for their team as Natsu arrived.

"There you are. Did you just get here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Traffic mess." Natsu said.

"Well, you made it just in time." Gray said. "I know you and Laxus aren't friends, but we are just about to win the first game of the season." All of them watched as Laxus had the ball and he was moving like lightning as he made and it was a touchdown with Magnolia High winning and everyone cheered.

"Awesome! So are you coming to the carnival, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Carnival?" Natsu questioned.

"Didn't you hear? Everyone's heading there and it's perfect since we won the first game of the season." Lucy said. "Laxus actually invited me himself."

"Laxus?! I will, but Lucy, I thought that after the dance…..well….." Natsu stuttered as he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Calm down, hotshot." Lucy said. "I had a great time at the dance, but it's not like we're dating. We're just friends." That was disappointing to Natsu. "I'm going to talk to the others." Lucy went down and left Natsu to sulk a little.

"Give her time. I'm sure she'll hate him as much as you do." Erza said.

"She'll come around. Just give her time." Gray said and Natsu was really hoping so.

…

Belserion Core

"Invel, we might need to create another villain." Irene said. After some recent events, Irene is talking to Invel in private about creating some other plan.

"I'm trying to come up with something. These things take time." Invel said.

"Time might be something we don't have." Irene said as she walked around Invel's work area. "Salamander seems to be a threat to my plans and I can't have that." She walked over to his desk and saw a picture of a man being rewarded a Nobel Prize. "I'm starting to see why you didn't win this."

"Put that down. I deserve to have it." Invel said and sounded like he almost snapped. Instead of getting furious, she gave him a little respect.

"That's what I like about you, Invel. There are times you are cold and fierce like winter." Irene said. "Fitting since you told me that's your favorite season."

"If you don't mind, ma'am. I must get back to my cold reactor." Invel said. He walked over to a wall and entered a code. The door opened up and he went inside and Irene left him to do his work. It was freezing inside with safety features up as he worked on his own reactor. While he was working on it, someone messed with the controls.

"Safety restrictions deactivated."

"What?" Invel said. He ran for the door, but it was locked. "What's going on? Who locked this door? Who's in there?" Invel tried to get himself out, but nothing and the reactor was starting to act strange. "Someone let me out!" The reactor unleashed a powerful and blinding light and it was having a great effect on Invel.

…

Natsu

Natsu was jumping from one building to another as Salamander as he was on his way home for the night. While he was moving, he kept thinking about Lucy.

"I don't get it. Lucy lives right next door to me and we had a great connection." Natsu said. "I figured she would be into me. Better question is why do I seem that interested in her when I barely know her?" As he was jumping and thinking, he saw a bright light coming from a building. "That's Belserion Core. Don't tell me Scarlet Despair is actually making another villain." Natsu hurried over to stop whatever was happening in there.

…

Belserion Core

"Invel?" Irene called out. She and some other workers managed to control the reactor and were trying to find Invel. "Invel, where are you?" She gasped when she saw him collapsed on the ground. She called for some medical assistance. "How is he?"

"He's alive, but his body feels so cold." Invel managed to get himself up, but he was wobbly.

"Invel, are you alright?" Irene asked.

"Hey!" All of them looked up and saw Salamander arrived in the room. "I saw the light show. What's going on?" Invel heard his voice and took notice of him.

"You!" Invel said. He held out his hand and ice actually shot out of it.

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he jumped out of the way. Invel swung his arm and it looked a gust of snow shot out, but Natsu moved away again. "Watch. Why are you getting so upset with me?" Invel realized what he did and stared at his hands.

"Did I really do that?" Invel questioned. He tested out his new abilities and created chunks of ice and telepathically controlled them. He shot them towards Natsu, but Natsu used flaming fists to smash them up. "Remarkable!"

"Try more like frightening." Natsu said.

"You can control ice and snow like how a general commands an army." Irene said.

"Yes. That's' perfect." Invel said as he embraced his new power. "Call me the Winter General!"

"Winter General? Fitting since Frosty was already taken. At least he was a jolly snowman unlike you." Natsu said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Winter General said as he unleashed more of the snow and ice at him, but Natsu flipped around and avoided his attacks. Natsu jumped off the wall and pounded Invel right out of the ground. Invel slammed his hand against the ground and spikes made from ice shot out and were heading for Natsu. Natsu moved out of the way to avoid the spikes.

"I've heard of frostbite, but this is nuts." Natsu said.

"Amazing. It all comes naturally." Winter General said.

"Maybe that's because you're a natural creep." Natsu said.

"My apologies, Salamander, but I'm taking my leave now." Winter General said. He created a strong blizzard that made it hard for people to see.

"Get back here." Natsu said as he tried to go after him. Natsu went right outside, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. "Great. I know Miss Belserion is the one responsible for this, but I can't turn her into the cops. I don't want Erza to lose her mother. So what do I do? Whoa. One problem at a time. First, I'm going to have to figure out how to deal with Winter General."

…..

Winter General

The general went all the way back to his small apartment and froze the wall to break to pieces. He was just loving his new power. He went to his closet and pulled out a new attire for him with was a mixture of blue clothes.

"Remarkable." Winter General said. "This power just seems to fit me. I don't know if this was an accident or not, but I must do what I can to help my boss." He reached over his table and had a copy of the picture he had back at his office. "Of course, that will be after I take what's meant to be mine."

…

The Next Day

The carnival was in town and everyone from Magnolia High showed up just like they said. Everyone seemed to have been having a great time together. Laxus tried the test your strength game and he managed to hit the bell.

"Yeah. I rule." Laxus said.

"Impressive. His strength matches his ego." Gray joked.

"Hey, I'm here." Natsu called out as he just arrived.

"About time. We were wondering where you were." Erza said.

"Erza, I heard there was some sort of accident at Belserion Core….again." Natsu said.

"Yeah. This time it was my mother's best scientist." Erza said. Natsu was aware of all this, but he needed to know more about this guy. However, when he looked to the side, he saw Lucy and decided to make his move.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were." Lucy said.

"Yeah. So you want to go check out some of the stands?" Natsu offered and Lucy agreed. As the two of them headed out, Erza and Gray spotted them.

"So far so good." Gray said.

"I just hope he remembers not to force it." Erza said. Natsu focused on having a great time with Lucy. They rode a couple rides together, played some games, during the water gun game, Natsu sprayed a little on Lucy, but she fought back. Natsu was having a great time as the two of them walked through the carnival and she shared some cotton candy with him.

"So how are you liking Magnolia so far?" Natsu asked.

"It seems great. What I'm hoping for is to run across that Salamander guy." Lucy said.

"Really?!" Natsu said.

"Look at this." Both of them looked ahead and spotted Laxus with Mirajane. "Dragneel actually managed to get a second date with Lucy."

"Laxus, be nice." Mira said.

"It's not a date. We're just hanging." Lucy said. "What's that?" All of them looked over in the city and saw someone forming a trail of ice in the air and someone was walking on it.

"The general!" Natsu whispered and needed to slip away. "Oh! My stomach!" He acted in pain. "I'm going to run to the restroom." He ran off to try and catch up to Winter General.

…..

Winter General

The general used the ice to make a clear path for him. He ended up in a building for there was only one thing he wanted from there. He formed ice against the wall and smashed his way in where someone who worked there spotted him.

"Hello, Benedick." Winter General said.

"Invel Yura?! What are you doing here?" Benedick asked.

"I've come to take back what is mine." Winter General said as he grabbed his clothes and it was slowly freezing. "Where is my Nobel Prize?"

"It's in my office!" Benedick said and he was glad to hear that. Winter General climbed up to the office and froze the door to bust in. He looked around and saw it on a shelf.

"Aw! It's like being reunited with an old friend." Winter General said as he reached for it.

"No touching!" Salamander jumped in and grabbed the prize before the general could take it.

"You again." Winter General groaned. He was about to attack him again, but Natsu kicked him hard and he hit a bookcase and caused it to fall on him. Natsu made a run for it with the reward, but the general was able to dig out. "You will suffer." Natsu ran back down to the lobby and found Benedick hiding.

"Hi." Natsu said as he jumped down to him. "Not a lot of time. Frosty the Craze-Man wants this. What is it?"

"My Nobel Prize. Invel was the runner-up. He thought it should have been his." Benedick said.

"Salamander!" Winter General called out.

"Bye." Natsu said and out the building. Winter General went after him and formed an ice trail with Natsu moving from building to building. "So he thinks this is his. I think now I'm starting to get why you shouldn't force something that isn't yours….objects or people."

"You're not taking that!" Winter General said as he unleashed a gale force of snow and it carried Natsu away. Natsu ended up being blown back to the carnival where he hit the Ferris-Wheel and hit a few carts on the way down.

"Not a fun ride." Natsu said. He heard people in a panic and saw the general arriving. "Now back to our schedule chaos." The general was tearing through the carnival to find Salamander.

"Hand over my reward you pathetic, sorry excuse for a salamandra." Winter General said, but got hit by a caramel apple.

"You really know how to sweet-talk me." Natsu said and fired a barrage of those apples and they all stick. Winter General froze all of them and they shattered.

"Was that suppose…." He didn't finish as the cart rammed right into him. He tried to get back up as Natsu continued to fight. The general tried a strike of frozen air, but Natsu jumped over him to dodge it.

"Don't worry, Salamander. I've got your back." Laxus said as he tried to help him.

"No!" Natsu said. The general turned around to attack him, but Natsu was able to push him out of the way. "Appreciate the effort, but if you really want to help, get these people somewhere safe."

"Got it." Laxus said as he helped his classmates escape. Natsu went to attack the general, but he avoided him and jumped over to the class and grabbed Lucy.

"Hey! Hands off." Lucy said. Natsu went to help her, but the general formed an ice pillar under them to avoid him.

"Hey!" Natsu called.

"I should have seen it before, Salamander. You can't stand others getting hurt." Winter General said. He jumped over to the roller coaster with Natsu following. The general held Lucy hundreds of feet off the ground. "Choose." He said as Lucy's arm was starting to freeze. "The girl or my reward."

"Catch!" Natsu said as he tossed the reward over to him. The general dropped Lucy, but it the catch was too high for him to grab.

"No!" Winter General shouted and went after it. Lucy was about to hit the ground, but Natsu managed to catch her in time.

"That's one ride you won't forget." Natsu said as he placed her down and went after Winter General and also left Lucy amazed. Winter General formed an ice slide and got under the reward with him catching it.

"Finally! It's mine!" Winter General said.

"But you won't keep it." Natsu came down and gave the general a powerful kick to the head and a strong hit in the gut. He grabbed the general by his collar and tossed him right into a booth that matched the general's theme and knocked him out. "Look at that. You got a prize after all." Another villain beaten and another lesson learned. You try to force or take something that isn't really yours, it will never end well.

…

Belserion Core

Silver was aware what has been going on himself. He marched right into Irene's office where she was and working on her computer.

"Miss Belserion, we need to talk." Silver said. "This Scarlet Despair used our technology and Invel has become a villain."

"And you think I have something to do with it." Irene clarified. "I understand your suspicion, but I lost one of my best scientists and my tech was stolen. See?" She showed security footage of Scarlet Despair messing with the reactor. "Whoever Scarlet Despair is conspiring against us."

"So what are you going to do?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I have big plans." Irene said as she went back to work on a secret formula that will change everything.


	11. Deliora

'I don't get it.' Natsu thought. Another day at school and it looks like Lucy's transfer was a successful one. Natsu was glad about that, but he's having his own problem as he just sat at his desk and just stared at her. 'I fight bad guys, I take down lunatics, and yet I can't muster up the courage to ask her out on a real date.'

"If you keep staring, you're eyes are going to grow and fall out." Gray said and interrupted Natsu's train of thought.

"Who asked you?" Natsu said.

"Just go up to her and ask her out." Gray said. "She's really nice and she lives right next door to you. How convenient is that? You also seemed to have made a real connection with her." Natsu knew all that, but it didn't seem to help him.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asked.

"Natsu's being a wuss because he won't ask Lucy out." Gray said.

"Again, who asked you?" Natsu said getting irritated.

"Must I do everything?" Erza questioned as she went over to talk to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy?"

"Hi, Erza. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"You do know Magnolia's Annual Music Festival is coming this weekend. Do you want to hang with me and the others?" Erza asked.

"Sure." Lucy said and Erza walked back to the boys.

"There and thanks to my Mom, we'll be able to get a view from the top of a balcony." Erza said. "All you have to do is make your move at the music festival."

"But I have to get some pictures for Weekly Source." Natsu said.

"No worries. Not only will you get a great view for that, but you'll still be able to hang out with Lucy." Gray said. "I just hope you don't mess this up." Natsu was hoping for that himself or for some crazy villain to try and ruin this for him.

…

Belserion Core

Irene was in the middle of working on another one of her experiments. She took some chemicals and mixed them together with the help of Wall.

"Are you sure about this?" Wall said. "Invel's locked up in jail. What if they trace it all back to us?"

"We destroy all evidence." Irene said.

"Miss Belserion." She looked over to the side and saw Silver walking over to her. "I wish to apologize. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything to do with these supervillains."

"Do not worry about." Irene said.

"Although, you must admit that it is a little suspicious how they appear and Scarlet Despair using our technology." Silver said.

"Mr. Fullbuster, I'm a little busy at the moment." Irene said to avoid the subject.

"My apologies again." Silver said as he left the area.

"He seems to be growing a little suspicious." Wall said. "Shall you have me run some of my experiment and control what he says? HAHAHAHAHA."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Irene said as she held up the formula she just created. "I'll make sure he doesn't say a word to anyone. Mr. Fullbuster, I do require your assistance!" She called out as she was planning something devious.

…

Gray's House

It was getting dark out and Gray decided to head home. When he got there, he saw his mother, Mika, working on dinner.

"Hey, Mom. I'm home." Gray said.

"Just in time. Dinner is just about ready." Mika said. Gray looked around, but he saw no sign of his father.

"Where's Dad? Wouldn't he be home by now from work?" Gray asked.

"He called me earlier. His boss needed him to stay late to help her with some sort of experiment." Mika said.

"Oh! I wonder what they could be working on." Gray said and not aware of the danger that is happening out there.

…..

Belserion Core

Irene stayed and did some work. She tested out the formula and was monitoring the progress that has been made so far. She seemed quite pleased with the results.

"Excellent. I would love to see how Salamander plans on dealing with this challenge." Irene said.

"RRAAAAAAA!" She looked to a security monitor to see what her formula has created.

"Patience my pet. You'll have the chance soon enough." Irene said. On the video fee, there was a standee of Salamander, but it was only there for a few seconds as something with claws slashed right through it and tore it to pieces. If it would do that to a cardboard, imagine what this thing will do to the real Salamander.

…

The Music Festival

It was the next day and it was Magnolia's annual music festival. There stands, music everywhere, and even giant balloons. Everyone from around the city gathered around for this festival and it was a great time. Natsu went around took pictures of the entire place.

"Natsu!" Natsu turned around and saw his brother managed to catch up to him.

"You made it, bro." Natsu said.

"Who would want to miss this? Though, I thought you would be with your friends." Zeref said.

"I will be. Look up there." Natsu said as he pointed to one of the buildings and up there was a balcony. "Erza, Gray, and Lucy are up there. I'm going to meet up with them there and hopefully make my move with Lucy."

"Good luck with that." Zeref said. "If you're really all good, I'm going to go meet with Mavis."

"Have fun with your girlfriend." Natsu said as he saw Zeref off and went back to some pictures. Meanwhile, Gray and the girls were enjoying the view while staring down at the festival.

"This is amazing." Lucy said. "I can't believe you're able to get something like this, Erza."

"It's all thanks to my Mom. Speaking of which, where is she?" Erza questioned.

"Same with my Dad. I thought he would be here." Gray said with Erza sighing in annoyance.

"Typical of my mother not to show up." Erza said and reached for her phone. She tried to give her a call, but she wasn't answering. "She won't even answer her phone. Where is she?" Down below, Natsu continued to take pictures and he was liking what he was getting. However, he stopped for a minute when he spotted something in the background. He used his camera like a pair of binoculars and saw someone standing on a hovercraft in the sky.

"Oh no." Natsu said as he knew who it was. Scarlet Despair hovered in the air and was standing down at everyone who was down there.

"The time has come my beast." Scarlet said. She turned to a building and talked to some sort of demon. "Go down there and lay waste to all."

"RRRRAAAAWWWW!" That mighty roar caught the attention of a lot of people and stopped the music. The demon jumped from one building to the next and everyone was wondering what it was.

"What is that thing?" Gray asked.

"It doesn't look friendly." Lucy said. The demon landed on the building with the balcony and climbed up the building. It slammed against one of the support beams. The whole thing was starting to come a part. Lucy couldn't hold out and went over the edge.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted. Lucy fell, but was able to land on one of the balloons, but was holding on for dear life.

"Help! Someone help me!" Lucy called out. The demon climbed up on the edge of the balcony and everyone was trying to get far away.

"It's Salamander!" Natsu was able to change clothes and jumped up the building. He reached the demon and kicked it off. The demon dropped to the ground and it crashed into one of the stands.

"What was that thing?" Natsu questioned.

"Help!" Lucy cried.

"Hang on." Natsu said as he raced over to her. "I'm coming!" He called as he jumped over to her.

"No he's not." Scarlet Despair said as he flew over and got a hold of him and carried him awa from Lucy. "Hello, Salamander. Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here, witch?" Natsu said.

"I wanted to introduce you to my new pet." Scarlet Despair said as he kicked him right off and he hit the ground. The demon climbed out of its crash.

"Hold it right there." A police officer said as a few of them tried to stop it, but Natsu could see where this was going to go.

"Oh boy." Natsu said. The demon grabbed one officer and tossed it away. He smacked one across the face and the final one right in the gut and tossed it away. "Stop!" Natsu jumped over and tried to give it a strong hit, but Deliora was able to catch it. It raised its leg and kicked him back and hit a light post with it going down.

"Impressive." Scarlet Despair said.

"What is this thing?" Natsu said.

"My newest creation." Scarlet Despair said. "It has all the strength and able to climb like and ape, but with the ferociousness of a lion. I call him Deliora. Now rough him up." Deliora went on the attack, but Natsu needed to reach Lucy.

"Move it, ugly." Natsu said as he jumped and used Deliora like a trampoline. Natsu jumped from stands and buildings to try and get some height to reach Lucy. Lucy was holding on for dear life as she was afraid she might get attack or falling. She felt something land on the balloon and saw it was Salamander. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Thank goodness." Lucy said as she grabbed a hold of him. Natsu jumped off the balloon and used his flames to get some distance until they reached a safe roof. Natsu placed her down knowing it was safe.

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Lucy said. Natsu heard Deliora's roar and saw it climbing up a building. "Go get them." She gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck. Scarlet Despair saw that and thought it was interesting.

"At least I got something." Natsu said as he jumped away and went after Deliora. Deliora climbed up a building like it was a gorilla. Natsu climbed up the building as well and tried to catch him. "Come on. Let's just talk about this." Deliora saw Salamander coming his way. "What's wrong? Not a talker?" He jumped up to him, but Deliora grabbed him. He slammed him against the wall and tossed him over to a ledge. Deliora's strength was overwhelming for Salamander.

"That's it. Fight and break him." Scarlet Despair said. Deliora jumped over to him and grabbed a hold of Natsu. He held him up and slammed his head a couple times against some windows. Natsu swung his arm back and hit Deliora in the face for him to get free.

"That all you got?" Natsu said.

"Just say you'll work with me, Salamander, and I'll call him off." Scarlet Despair said.

"Never." Natsu said.

"Have it your way." Scarlet Despair said. Deliora tried attacking him again. Natsu jumped kicked him in the face. He tried to hit him in the gut, but Deliora caught him and smacked Natsu against his face and knocked him off his feet. Natsu tried to get up, but Deliora held him down with its claw. He raised the other and seemed like he was about to finish him off. Just before Deliora could do it, Deliora started coughing and hacking. He let Natsu go and looked like it was in pain.

"What's going on?" Natsu said. Before he could investigate, Scarlet grabbed him and tossed him over the building. Natsu steered himself to the building and was able to stick to the building.

"Let's go." Scarlet Despair said and Deliora grabbed a hold of the hovercraft and helped carried him away. "You haven't seen the last of Deliora, Salamander." She declared as the two of them fled.

"What was that thing exactly?" Natsu said as he felt all the pain Deliora just inflicted on him.

….

Scarlet Despair

Deliora was barely holding on as Scarlet Despair flew away. When they were away from the public eye, she dropped him on a building and Deliora withered around. Deliora's body was beginning to transform back into something more human. Scarlet Despair landed down and watched as Deliora transformed back into Silver Fullbuster and he looked sick.

"That went pretty well. You even gave Salamander a hard time." Scarlet Despair said. "All we need to do is work on our timing."

"You're insane." Silver said. "Once people find out what you've been doing, you'll be ruined."

"You better keep quiet than." Scarlet Despair said as she placed her heeled shoe right on his back and pressed down hard. "I love dominating men. Unless you want your family to go through the transformations, you'll do what I say." Silver is now trapped in Scarlet Despair's clutches. Either he takes the life of Salamander or she'll take the lives of his wife and son.


	12. Pure Grimoire

The Grimoire Heart gang managed to escape from jail and were still up to no good for END. Zancrow and Kain managed to get through a metal fence through and were planning to steal some cars from a car shop in the dead of night.

"I don't know about this." Both of them looked behind them to see a young girl with long pink hair coming with them.

"Don't be such a wuss, Meldy." Zancrow said.

"You want to be part of the gang, right? All we're doing is taking a few wheels." Kain said.

"I know, but I've never done something like this before." Meldy said.  
"Don't worry. It gets easier." Zancrow said. "It will be a cinch as long as a certain someone doesn't try to get in our way."

"Do you mean me?" All of them looked on one of the cars and spotted Salamander there. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nothing. We're just trying to take some of these cars." Kain said.

"Yo, tubby, just because we're doing that doesn't mean you have to tell him about it." Zancrow said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Natsu said. He jumped from the car and landed down on Zancrow as he pushed him to the ground. Kain tried to get a hold of him, but Natsu jumped over him. "Look! They're selling free ice cream."

"Where?!" Kain said. He looked around for it and ran off with him slobbering like a dog to find that ice cream.

"I can't believe he actually fell for that." Natsu said. He failed to notice that Meldy was sneaking up on him with a lead pipe. She was about to hit him with it, but she hesitated. Natsu felt something was wrong. When he looked behind him, he saw Meldy was standing there.

"Um…hi." Meldy said as she was backing away.

"Who are you?" Natsu said as he doesn't remember seeing her with the gang before. Before he questioned her, Zancrow got up and smacked Natsu across the face and knocked him down.

"What's the matter with you? Why didn't you attack him?" Zancrow asked.

"I…I…." Meldy didn't really know what to say.

"Forget it. Let's just get out of here." Zancrow said and the two made a run for it with there being no time to hotwire a car. Natsu got back up and saw the two gone.

"Great. Somehow I just know Mailer is going to make this look bad for me." Natsu said.

….

The Next Day

"Hahahahah. Salamander getting knocked by a guy that doesn't even have any powers. I love it!" Mailer said as he looked over some photos Natsu submitted and hated what Mailer was saying. "Maybe that will show that lizard weirdo."

"You are aware those guys were from Grimoire Heart. That gang is always up to no good." Natsu said.

"You leave the facts to me and you just focus on the pictures." Mailer said. Natsu couldn't stand around and listen to Mailer talk like this as he left the room. He would love to march in there and give Mailer a few flaming fists, but he knew better. Besides, he has other problems to worry about as he brought up his camera and looked at the pictures he took. He was curious about that girl he saw.

'Who was she exactly? She didn't seem like the rest of members of Grimoire Heart. She actually seemed like she didn't even want to be there.' Natsu thought.

"Hey, Natsu." Robert said. "Mailer giving you a hard time again?"

"Is it ever different?" Natsu questioned. "Besides, I'm a little curious about this girl with the pink hair. I don't ever remember seeing her before with the Grimoire Heart gang."

"Let me see." Robert said and Natsu showed him the picture. "They're probably just adding new members. She does seem familiar though, but I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I guess you're right." Natsu said.

….

Grimoire Heart

Since their old hideout was burned down, Grimoire Heart found another abandon building to use their hideout. Ultear didn't look happy with Meldy.

"I told you she didn't have what it takes." Zancrow said.

"Now, now." Rustyrose said. "Dear Meldy is just a small flower trying to bloom in such a harsh environment. It needs some nurture and time to grow."

"Where's Kain?" Azuma asked.

"Still looking for that free ice cream? Why do we keep jumbo?" Zancrow said.

"Forget it." Ultear said. "Just go and get him back here. Meldy, you stay behind. I would very much like to talk to you." All the other guys did what she said and left and leaving Meldy at Ultear's mercy.

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but I've never done something like this before and how am I suppose to fight Salamander." Meldy said.

"I understand. Fighting Salamander is a real challenge as much as he is a nuisance." Ultear said. "However, you've got to remember why you came to us. Don't tell me you've already forgotten."

"Of course not." Meldy said.

"Good. Keep reminding yourself about it and you'll be fine." Ultear said. Meldy seems to be aware of what she's doing is wrong, but she also feels like she needs to do this.

….

Kain

"Where's all the free ice cream?" Kain said as he was wondering the streets all the time and rubbing his belly. "I'm really hungry."

"You're always hungry." Kain turned around and saw the other guys managed to find her.

"Hey. How did you find me?" Kain asked.

"Not that hard. Loose a few hundred pounds." Zancrow said.

"Don't tell me you've actually been out here all day and all night." Azuma said.

"They say the stomach is weak, but it's hard to believe considering our own walking mountain." Rustyrose said.

"You guys want to get free ice cream?" Kain asked.

"No you idiot!" Zancrow shouted as he was getting annoyed with him. "There is no free ice cream. Salamander lied to you to get you out of the way. I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually fall for it."

…

Natsu

Natsu changed into his Salamander costume and was doing some patrolling around the city.

"Okay. Grimoire Heart is no longer at their old hideout since it was burned down." Natsu said. "So where would they be hiding out now?"

"I don't care if you're hungry. Stop thinking with your stomach for once." Natsu looked right below him and saw the guys from Grimoire Heart were right there.

"Talk about being at the right place at the right time." Natsu said.

"Let's just go." Azuma said. "Ultear is waiting for us and you know you shouldn't make her mad." Kain got that. He's upset that he isn't getting ice cream, but he doesn't want to be on Ultear's bad side either.

"Why? What happens?" All of them looked up and saw Salamander hanging on the wall. "Is she going to kick your butts for me? I would love to see that."

"Salamander!" All of them shouted.

"Salamander? Where?" Natsu said as he looked around as a joke. They all just decided to skip right to the fighting. Azuma used Kain to give himself a boost and jumped up to Salamander's height. He tried to give him a strong kick, but Natsu jumped off the wall and landed on the ground.

"You're going to stay down." Zancrow said as he charged at him to attack. He tried to hit him, but Salamander flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Rusty tried to hit him, but Natsu grabbed his fist and tossed him into Zancrow.

"Kain, get him." Azuma said.

"Right. Time to get on the destructive train. Choo-Choo!" Kain said as he ran right at him, but Natsu leaped over to the side and avoided him. Kain didn't stopped and he smashed against Zancrow and Rusty with them both being knocked out. "Oops." Azuma went to attack him with a jump kick, but Natsu moved out of the way. He balanced on his hands and kicked Azuma. He thrusted back up and kicked Azuma, but Azuma blocked it. "I got him!" Natsu was surprised to see Kain was able to lift a car.

"Why do fat and flabby guys actually appear to have muscles?" Natsu said. Kain swung it at him, but Natsu ducked down and Azuma did the same, but Natsu used this opportunity to kick Azuma in the head and then did an axe kick to knock him out.

"Hold still." Kain said as he tried to slam the car on top of him, but Natsu jumped out of the way.

"Now play nice with your toys or I'm going to take them away." Natsu said. Kain was about to attack him again, but Natsu leaped at Kain and grabbed one of his arms. He ignited his flames and burned Kain.

"AW!" Kain was forced to let go and couldn't hold the car up with one arm. It slammed down on his face and knocked him down.

"Glad that's done." Natsu said and heard his phone go off. "Hello?"

"Natsu, its Robert. Remember how I told you that girl looked familiar? Turns out she's form my neighborhood. Her name is Meldy. She doesn't get along well with her father, but her grandmother isn't doing well."

"Something tells me the two have something to do with why she's part of the Grimoire Heart gang." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I've seen her around. She's usually a sweet girl." Robert said.

"Thanks, Robert." Natsu said as he ended the call and turned to Kain. "It sounds like she's similar to me. I have some hard times like with Mailer and my living problems, but I wouldn't resort into something like this. Time to talk, big guy. Where's the new hideout of Grimoire Heart?"

"Why would I tell you?" Kain said.

"This is why." Natsu said as he tempted him with a candy bar.

…

Grimoire Heart's Hideout

Ultear was looking over the schematics of a new heist she was planning. A job to rob a jewelry store and take every gem in it. Meldy was a little nervous and wasn't quite sure about this.

"Okay. As soon as the boys get back, we'll strike that store and take every accessory there is." Ultear said.

"You swear no one will get hurt?" Meldy said.

"I swear." Ultear said.

"That's one promise she's not going to keep." Both of them looked up and saw Salamander enter through a window.

"You again?!" Ultear said. Natsu jumped off from the wall and tackled Ultear. It took her out of the room and through a railing with her hanging from the second floor.

"I'm…I'm warning you. You better get out of here." Meldy said.

"Meldy, don't do this." Natsu said.

"How do you know my name?" Meldy asked.

"I know about you. I know you're really a good person and you don't want to commit crimes." Natsu said. "Don't do this. Don't throw your life away. I know it must be tough at home, but this isn't the answer."

"Of course it is." They looked to the door and saw Ultear was able to climb out of her situation. "Why wait for things to happen when you can just make them happen." Ultear pulled out her blade and tried to attack Natsu with it. Natsu grabbed a hold of her by the arms and he used his knee to push her back.

"Meldy, you know what's right and wrong. Don't be like them." Natsu said.

"If I were you, I would stay focus." Ultear said as she tried to take his head off, but Natsu bent backwards. He tried kicking her, but she stepped to the side and kicked him under his other leg to knock him to the ground. Ultear tried to slice him down, but Natsu rolled out of the way from each of her attacks. Natsu grabbed a table and slammed it against Ultear.

"Meldy, I know things are hard and believe me I know. I wish my life was actually better." Natsu said.

"What do you mean? You're a superhero." Meldy said. Ultear tried again, but Natsu used the table like a shield and her blade got stuck in it. Natsu pushed back and had her pinned to the wall.

"Yeah, but people see me as some sort of threat and I have some other trouble." Natsu said.

"Oh shut up!" Ultear said as she managed to kick him in the gut and got free. She smashed the table against him and it broke to pieces so her blade got free. She gave him another kick and knocked him off his feet and she placed her foot on him to hold him down. "No escape this time"

"Lady, you've got some issues. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Natsu said.

"I'm about to have one less one." Ultear said as she raised her blade to deal the finishing blow. Natsu was all set to counter, but something hit Ultear in the back of the head and messed her up. Natsu was able to kick her in the back and knocked her off. She landed on her head and was taken out. Natsu looked up and saw that Meldy was the one that was saved him by whacking a piece of the table on her.

"I knew you would make the right choice." Natsu said as he got back up.

"It is hard. When the Grimoire Heart gang offered me the chance to be part of this, I thought my life would get better, but I guess I acted like a big idiot." Meldy said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Natsu said. "Everyone makes mistakes that might seem wrong, but you know what the right thing is. I know things haven't been easy for you at home, but you can make them better."

"How?" Meldy asked.

"Start by making things right with your father." Natsu said. "Maybe there's something you two can do together to help your grandmother. In the meantime, make sure the cops come and get her." Meldy shook her head as she understood all of that and Natsu left.

'I know it's not easy to make your life the way you want it to, but it's important to remember the rights and wrongs.' Natsu thought. Being a superhero with his life, he knows that better than anyone and he believes things will get better for him in time.


	13. Queen of the Lizards

It was another brand new day and a brand new morning for Natsu. He got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast, but he saw nothing was made.

"Bro, where's my breakfast?" Natsu asked as Zeref entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, Natsu. I don't really have time to make anything." Zeref said as he was getting things in order. "Mavis is on her way and I promised her we would be going out for breakfast while you're at school. Speaking of which, you might want to get a move on."

"You worry too much." Natsu said. They both heard a knock on the door and Zeref grew a little nervous.

"She's here!" Zeref said.

"Bro, calm down. You've been dating her for like over a year." Natsu said. "You need to be more relaxed around her." Natsu went over to the door and opened up where a girl with long wavy blonde hair was waiting for him.

"Hi, Natsu."

"Hey, Mavis. I'll leave you two to go out on your little breakfast date. I need to get to school." Natsu said and left the two of them.

"So….did you have some place in mind?" Zeref asked.

"Come on. It will be fun." Mavis said with the two of them leaving the house and walking hand-in-hand.

…..

Magnolia High

Natsu was able to make it to school, but when his science class was starting, he practically collapsed on his desk.

"What's the matter? Not looking forward to class as usual?" Lucy asked.

"Just hungry." Natus said.

"Skipped breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"More like breakfast skipped me." Natsu said. "My brother was going out with his girlfriend. He didn't really have time to make me food. I'm running on empty here."

"Well, just try to hang in there until lunch period arrives." Lucy said.

"Check it, Dragneel looks more like a wimp than usual." Laxus taunted as he and his buddies passed by.

"Speaking of girlfriends, I often wonder what Mira sees in that guy." Natsu said.

"I talked to her about that. She says that deep down, Laxus is a nice and caring guy. He just doesn't show it that often." Lucy said.

"Often? Try more like not at all." Natsu said. Class was starting up as everyone was taking their seats and their teacher, Mr. Damon Roon, came in.

"I hope you all brushed up on the periodic table." Roon said. All of them were about to take out their notes, but they heard some sort of thumping and all of them wondered what that could be. "Do you all hear that?"

"It sounds like it's coming right outside." Natsu said. All of them looked to the windows and wondered what could be making that sound. Then, something smashed through the window and people were freaking out because of it. It looked like some sort of human lizard.

"Run! Everyone, run!" Roon said. All the students tried to make it for the exit, but the lizard didn't seem interested in any of them. It appeared to be interested just on the teacher. The lizard wrapped its tail around his neck and was carrying him off as the students all ran out. Lucy looked back, but saw no sign of Natsu.

"Natsu? Where'd you go?" Lucy called, but she saw no sign of him. The lizard carried the teacher out and was climbing up the school's walls. However, Salamander showed up and cut it off from its escape route.

"Don't you know that I'm the only lizard guy around here?" Natsu said. "Hand over the scientist." The lizard just responded by snarling at his face and a little spit got in his face. "That is just plain gross."

"Behind you!" Roon called out, but it was too late as something smacked Natsu in the back and had him falling down and he hit the ground. He looked up and saw another one of those lizards coming down at him.

"Another one?" Natsu said. The lizard leaped down at him while the first one was escaping with the teacher. Natsu moved away from the second lizard and got back to his feet. Natsu jumped up and kicked it back, but the lizard grabbed Natsu by the leg and tossed him in the air. "At least I'm getting some air." He fell back down and the lizard smacked him with its tail. Natsu slid against the ground and hit the school's wall. The lizard took small steps to get closer to him to finish him off.

"Hold it." They looked to the entrance and saw Siegrain with a few of his men and aimed right for the lizard. "Don't move or we'll be force to fire." The lizard just snarled again and climbed up the walls. Police tried shooing it down, but it was moving too fast.

"No you don't." Natsu said. Natsu climbed up the wall as well and was moving much faster. He got over the lizard and kicked it down and back to the ground. However, the lizard grabbed Natsu and tossed him over to the entrance and he slammed right into a police car so hard that it flipped over. The police tried to stop it from escaping, but it was able to leave with no problems. Siegrain walked over to Natsu and helped him up.

"Are you hurt? Anything broken?" Siegrain asked.

"I should be okay. Just got to avoid being slammed into a car again." Natsu joked. "Just what was that thing exactly? I've never seen anything like it and that's saying something."

"So what happened?" Siegrain asked.

"There was another one and it took one of the science teachers. A Mr. Roon." Natsu said.

"That makes a second kidnapping." Siegrain said.

"What? Where was the first?" Natsu asked.

"At Magnolia University just yesterday. A physics professor by the name Nelson Milin was kidnapped by the same kind of creatures." Siegrain said. "What could they have in common?"

"Easy. They were both kidnapped by lizards." Natsu joked.

"Very funny. What I mean is, what could they have in common to have these lizards kidnap them?" Siegrain said and Natsu was starting to wonder about that himself.

…

Zeref

Zeref and Mavis were having a nice time as the two of them sat outside of a small café.

"I saw that Natsu has taken up a job at Weekly Source. He's the one taking pictures of Salamander." Mavis said.

"Yeah. Just out of curiosity, what do you think of that Salamander guy?" Zeref asked.

"I think he's truly amazing." Mavis said. "A man that can actually create fire and stick to walls. That's unreal. It's also amazing how strong he is too."

"For someone so logical, you seem to admire how much unrealistic he is." Zeref said. "I was afraid you would see him as some sort of threat like a lot of other people do."

"Most people only think that because they don't know him or understand him." Mavis said. "They also just believe that if the media believes him to be a villain, so does others until they see how wrong they are. I saw how he saved those lives. No man with a callous spirit would risk the lives of others and I could tell that none of it was staged." It meant a lot to Zeref that she thought so much about his own brother. The two of them continued to enjoy their little date until something dropped down on the street.

"What was that?" Zeref said. They both looked and saw it was another one of those lizardmen. "What is that thing?"

"It looks like a combination of a humanoid and a reptile." Mavis said. It ran over to the both of them and grabbed a hold of both of them. When it took a good look at both of them, it tossed Zeref into a table. "Zeref!" She called out as the lizard climbed the buildings and carried her away. Zeref reached for his phone and dialed up Natsu.

"Natsu, Mavis has been taken." Zeref said.

"What? By who?" Natsu said.

"Some sort of giant walking lizard." Zeref said.

"Seriously? My science teacher has just been kidnapped by that too." Natsu said. "Where are you?"

"Café Sunrise on E. Walter Street." Zeref said.

"Stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can." Natsu said.

…

Mavis

The lizard went down in the sewers and carried Mavis through it. She tried to get free, but the lizard was too strong for her to get free.

"Where are you taking me?" Mavis questioned. The lizard brought her to a homemade lab and she saw two scientists chained to a pipe. Both of them were Nelson and Damon. "What is this place?"

"We don't know. These creatures brought us here." Nelson said.

"Yes, yes, yes. How do you like my small home away from home? Granted, it's not much, but it helps me." All of them looked and saw a female scientist with black hair and glasses.

"Daphne? Daphne, is that you?" Mavis said.

"Yep. That's me. Isn't this quite the reunion?" Daphne said. "My old teachers with an old classmate."

"What happened to you?" Nelson asked. "You disappeared one day from campus and no one has seen you in about a year."

"I've been busy. Chain Mavis so they be ready for my next experiment." Daphne said. The lizard carried Mavis over to the others and chained her to the pipe as well.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this to us?" Roon asked.

"Because you two laughed at me." Daphne said. "You ridiculed my research of lizard DNA. You said it wasn't possible to make humans more lizard-like or the other way around. I bet you're not laughing now after seeing this. As for Mavis, she humiliated me by doing a research paper that broke down magic to science. Magic isn't even real."

"Oh! I remember that paper." Mavis said. "Dr. Milin, you were the one that said that paper was outstanding."

"I hated it. I was suppose to be the genius of the class. Not you." Daphne said. "Well, now you'll know how far I've gotten in my research. I've done what others couldn't with my pets and wait until you see what else I have."

….

Magnolia University

After Natsu grabbed a hold of Zeref, Zeref asked Natsu to bring him to the laboratory of the college.

"What are we doing here?" Natsu asked. "Shouldn't we be out on the streets and find Mavis? How hard can it be to find human lizards?"

"I want to see something first."' Zeref said as he was doing some analyzing. "When that thing took her, I managed to rip off a piece of its skin and this is interesting."

"What is?" Natsu asked.

"It's not real lizard skin." Zeref said. "There are some electronics running through it and the structure of the skin looks manmade, not natural. That means these things are some sort of automatons."

"But why kidnap those people?" Natsu asked.

"We'll find that out by finding them." Zeref said. "I'm tracking Mavis' phone. We find it and we might find Mavis and the other hostages." He worked on the computer and was able to find a signal. "There she is. You don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

"You will regardless and we might not have the time for arguments." Natsu said. "Just make sure you don't get in my way."

…

The Sewers

"Daphne, please, this is just absurd. Just let us go." Roon said. "You obviously have made fine accomplishments in your studies and proved us wrong. So please release us."

"Nope. Can't do that because I have much more to show." Daphne said. "I want to see what happens when you mix lizard and human DNA together. You all are the perfect subjects."

"Sounds like someone has some issues." All of them looked above and saw Natsu with Zeref dive down. "As a guy who walks dressed like a lizard, I should know."

"Zeref and Salamander!" Mavis cheered.

"I don't know how you found me, but you're not stopping me." Daphne said.

"You and what army?" Natsu said. Daphne snapped her fingers and a whole bunch of lizardmen appeared.

"Never ask that question. I'll free the hostages." Zeref said. Zeref went to free the hostages while Natsu tried to fight the lizards. Natsu smashed one head and kicked another one's head off.

"Seeing as how these things are just robots, I don't need to pull my punches." Natsu said. One grabbed him from behind, but Natsu leaned back and gave two powerful kicks. "My kicks either." He grabbed the one holding him and burned its arms to get free. While Natsu continued to fight off those fake lizards, Zeref was able to free the hostages.

"No one is hurt, right?" Zeref asked.

"No." Mavis said.

"I suggest we get out of here. There's an exit not that far." Milin said and all four of them were leaving.

"No! My test subjects!" Daphne called out. She heard a smashing sound and saw her lab was smashed up. "My lab!"

"Sorry, Queen Lizard." Natsu said as he finished off the fake lizards. "If you're going to make lizards, you'll be caged up like one."

"Time out. I don't have any powers to fight with." Daphne said as she was getting scared. She tried to make a run for it, but Natsu jumped and landed down right on her.

"Guess it's true? All brains and no brawn with scientists." Natsu said.

…

The Park

"I'm telling you that it was amazing, Natsu." Mavis said as the three of them met up at the park. "Salamander came in and rescued us with my Zeref." Natsu chuckled at that, but Zeref kept him quiet.

"It does sound incredible." Natsu said.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Zeref said as he had his arm around her. Natsu was happy his brother had a nice girlfriend. He looked over and saw Lucy walking by and that's what he wanted too.

"Natsu, what are you waiting for? Go get her." Mavis said.

"You know?" Natsu said.

"Just go." Zeref encouraged. Natsu did what his brother said and ran over to talk to Lucy. Hopefully he'll get a great girl too.


	14. Is Might Right?

END was looking over some paperwork of some of his latest activities. He needed some way to get to Salamander, but so far none of his latest associates have succeeded in bringing him down.

"Salamander has proven to be a worthy foe. I would benefit so much if he would work for me." END said. "However, if you refuse, I'll destroy you. I just need to find a way to bring you down."

"I heard you're hiring." END looked up from his desk and looked around to see who said that. "I'm up here." He looked up and saw someone hanging from one of his windows. This man had black hair that was all gathered in a clothed long ponytail. He wore a purple cloth with a sun and a set of wings on the chest with dark clothes under it.

"Who might you be?" END asked. He reached inside his uniform and pulled out a piece of paper.

"My résumé. My name is Bluenote Stinger….but sometimes I like to go by….Fall because that's all my opponents do when they go against me."

"And what do you want from me?" END said as he looked the paper over.

"I heard that you're looking for someone who can take on this masked vigilante known as Salamander." Fall said. "I enjoy a good challenge and constantly look for those who can actually be one. This Salamander sounds like he could be one. I would also take on any challenge you might have for me."

"Really?" END said as he was liking the sound of that and from what he could see on the résumé. "Bring Salamander down and you got yourself a job."

…

Natsu

It was lunchtime at Magnolia High and Natsu was enjoying his little meal. He heard Gray and Erza showed up as the two of them took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Natsu. Where've you been lately?" Erza asked. "It feels like we haven't seen you for a while."

"Especially since you keep disappearing on us." Gray said.

"Sorry, guys. I've been a little busy lately." Natsu said and by busy, he means that he's been kicking butt from thugs and other criminals. "So what's been going on with you guys?" None of them got to answer as Natsu felt something wet hit him. He looked behind him and saw Laxus and his group laughing from throwing some milk on him. Laxus got under Natsu's skin so much that he couldn't stand it.

"When are those guys going to grow up?" Erza asked.

"For real." Gray said. "They always claim and act like they're superior to everyone. You think they could at least act mature."

"Laxus, even I think that's childish." Natsu called out.

"You looked like you needed to cool down." Laxus laughed. "People these days can't take a joke. Besides, it's not like you could do anything about it." Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his sandwich and was going to do the unthinkable.

"Natsu, no!" Erza said, but it was too late as Natsu tossed it and it hit Laxus right in the back of the head. That really made Laxus mad and no one could believe he actually did that.

"Big mistake, Dragneel." Laxus said as he marched right over to Natsu and grabbed him by his collar. Natsu wasn't afraid and he's had enough of Laxus pushing him and others around. He was even ready to use his powers against him.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" A teacher said. Wanting to avoid trouble, Laxus backed off from Natsu, but he wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"You and me, five o'clock, at the park by the famous tree." Laxus said. "We settle this once and for all." Laxus stormed off and Natsu agreed to it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Erza said.

"Yes. He always tries to do something stupid." Gray said.

…

Natsu

After school, Natsu spent his time patrolling the city. He could use the warmup before he has to take Laxus on. He's so sick and tired of Laxus pushing him around and is ready to put him in his place.

"Darn that Laxus." Natsu said. "It's about time some gave him a taste of his own medicine. Maybe if I use a little bit of my powers on him, he'll finally back off." Natsu jumped over to another building, something came down from above and slammed a kick against his back and caused him to plummet. Natsu fell down all the way and crashed on a car. "What was that?" He tried to get back up, but Fall came down and stomped both of his legs right on his back. Fall lifted him up and hit Natsu over to the other side of the street.

"Is this the best Salamander can do?" Fall said.

"Who are you?" Natsu said.

"I am called Bluenote, but I'm also known as Fall for that is all you will be doing."

"I don't think so." Natsu said as he leaped at him, but Fall kicked upwards. Then, he unleashed a barrage of incredibly fast hits against his chest. Then, he gave Natsu a strong smack and sent him flying down the street and into a wall. "How do you move like that? How did you even withstood a drop like that?"

"I've trained under advance forms of martial arts." Fall said as he advance towards him. "I was trained to use the effects of the elements. My specialty was that of gravity. It's almost like I'm defying it."

"Great. A gravity manipulator-like villain. Just what I need." Natsu said.

"I was wondering if you could fly, but I guess not." Fall said.

"What?" Natsu questioned. Fall didn't say anymore as he used his skills to toss a car in the air and kicked it towards Natsu. Natsu tried to jump out of the way, but the car detonated and the explosion blew him back. Fall ran towards him and gave him a powerful kick that sent him flying towards an ally. Natsu tried to get back up and tried to attack him, but Fall just hit him right in the gut and had him drop to his knees.

"I really thought you would be a challenge, but I was wrong." Fall said. He struck against the walls and were causing part of the buildings to fall apart. He walked away as all the debris came down around Natsu and tried to bury him. Luckily, Natsu managed to climb out through the other side and ran off to get some distance between the two.

…

Natsu

Natsu managed to find a safe place for him to change. He figured it would be safer for Natsu Dragneel to be out rather than Salamander.

"Man, what was the deal with that guy? Was he just looking for a fight?" Natsu questioned. Natsu wondered what the deal was with Fall, but he stopped when he heard his phone go off and saw it was his brother. "Hey, Zeref. What's up?"

"What's this I hear about you getting into a fight as Natsu Dragneel?" Zeref said. "You're going to fight Laxus at the park at five?"

"How did you hear about that?" Natsu questioned.

"Your friends alert me. Listen to me, Natsu. I want you to be home at five instead of the park." Zeref said.

"And be seen like some sort of coward? No way." Natsu said. "I've had it with Laxus pushing me and others around. It's time someone take him down a notch and a little Salamander strength will help."

"You're planning on using your powers?! I thought you were more responsible than that!" Zeref said as he was sounding furious.

"Zeref, I fight all the time like that. What's so bad about this one?" Natsu said.

"That's different because you're fighting as a superhero. You're not some sort of delinquent." Zeref said. "Don't you know the famous quote from Spider-Man? With great power comes great responsibility?"

"If it makes you feel better, I just got recently thrashed by another wacko." Natsu said. "He said he was some martial artist that can make gravity work for him or something like that. The next time I see him, I'm going to give him two flaming fists after Laxus."

"Natsu, you're better than this." Zeref said. "Might isn't always right. You should know that being a superhero means you need to use brain as well as brawn."

"I don't have time for her cliché quotes. I got a fight to get to." Natsu said and he refused to argue anymore about this with Zeref as he ended the call and went on to face Laxus.

…..

The Park

Natsu headed straight for the park and headed for the famous large tree at the park. Some students form Magnolia High showed up. Laxus was hanging back on the tree until he saw Natsu showed up. Gray and Erza went over to Natsu to try and talk him out of this.

"Natsu, don't do this. Don't stoop to his level." Erza said.

"You want to prove you're a better man than Laxus? Do it by not doing this." Gray said.

"You guys aren't talking me out of this." Natsu said as he walked up to Laxus.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show." Laxus said as he slammed his fist to his hand. "You've had this coming for a long time."

"Just get it over and done with." Evergreen said.

"There's no way Laxus can standup to you." Freed said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu whispered as he was all set to use his powers. People were chanting for a fight and were ready for this to start. Before they could, someone jumped down and got between them. Natsu was surprised when they saw it was Fall.

"Who are you?" Laxus said.

"I heard there was a fight. I'm looking for someone who could be a challenge." Fall said.

"You got one. Now move it!" Laxus said as he tried to hit him.

"Laxus, no!" Natsu shouted, but it was too late. Fall did a spin kick and hit Laxus right in the head and knocked him to the ground. Everyone started running scared from the crazy person and Natsu used the opportunity to change.

"No one. Noe one who can really fly?" Fall said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He looked up and saw Natsu dressed as Salamander and landed on the tree.

"So you still live. Perhaps you can fly." Fall said.

"I'm being serious. What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means someone who could be a challenge." Fall said.

"You really like fighting that much? Well if you like to fly, I'll help you." Natsu said as he jumped down. He tried to Fall a strong hit, but Fall caught it and tossed him away. Fall went after him. Natsu tried to jump off from his hands, but Fall crossed his arms and blocked his kicks. Fall chopped Salamander in the stomach and had him in the ground. He kicked Natsu hard and sent him flying into a lake. Natsu tried to climb out, Fall stood right over him.

"Fighting is such a good way to work the body out." Fall said. "I haven't found anyone with my strength. I continue to fight to find someone that will."

"Is it all about strength with you?" Natsu said, but he just realized something. He's been acting like him. He remembered what Zeref said as well. "You should try adding more brain to it." Natsu heated himself up and the heated water turned into steam surrounding Fall.

"You think a little steam will stop me?" Fall said.

"You can't fight what you can't see." Natsu said. Fall was on his guard, but it was no good as he felt he got hit in the back of the head. Fall swung his arms around and cleared the steam.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Fall said.

"How's this?" Fall looked down and saw Salamander on the ground. He swung his leg up and kicked him hard in the gut. Natsu went behind him and grabbed him by his ponytail and slammed him against the ground. Natsu jumped and slammed both his feet on Fall's stomach.

"Had enough?" Natsu asked, but the answer was a hit across the face.

"I'll admit the win is yours for now. A warrior knows when to admit defeat." Fall said. Fall didn't stick around as he jumped like a ninja and made his escape.

…

END

When Fall was in the clear, he got in contact with END over the phone to give him the progress and the failure he made.

"I'm sorry. I failed to bring him down." Fall said.

"That's okay." END said. "Your skills are impressive. I believe you might still be of use to me. What do you say? You want have a part-time job working for me?"

"I accept." Fall said.

"Excellent. I'll call you when I need you. Until then, you're free to do as you please." END said. He ended the call and even though END couldn't see it, END was pleased with how things were going. Natsu can fight all he wants, but he'll never be able to bring END down.

….

The Park

After all the commotion, a few doctors arrived with the police. Natsu was able to find Erza and Gray and he was able to avoid the fight with Laxus.

"So is Laxus going to be okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. No serious injuries." Erza said. "It looks like you lucked out and you won't have to fight him. I hope you changed your mind."

"Yeah. That was pretty stupid of you." Gray said.

"I know. I know." Natsu said. "I thought it would take someone strong to actually fight. Turns out, it takes someone even stronger to know when to fight and know how to fight." Natsu must still have a lot to learn about being a hero, but at least he's willing to learn how to really use his strength.


	15. To Make A Difference

Out in the dead of night of Magnolia is the perfect time for some low life thugs to come out. One was happening right now as someone smashed the window of a small store. He went inside and started grabbing all the food he could stuffed in a bag and took some money from the register.

"Here we go. This should be enough to get by for a while." The man said with a sneaky smirk.

….

The Next Morning

It was Saturday and Natsu was free to roam through the city as Salamander. He jumped from building to building as he patrolled through the city.

"Nothing like fresh morning air on a Saturday flying in your face to get your day going." Natsu said. He was passing through when he saw there was a crowd of people gathered and saw police at the front of the store. Natsu dived down and found an officer he knew he could talk to. "Hey, what happened?"

"A small robbery." The officer said. "The owner says that they took most of the food and a lot of cash from the cash register."

"Seems too small to be any of the bad guys I've dealt with. Must be just some petty and common thief." Natsu said. "I'll keep my eye out for anything, but this doesn't seem like something to be too concerned about." Natsu climbed his way up the building and left the police to do their work. None of them noticed a young lady with short white hair. She seemed a little distraught about what happened here.

…

Downtown

Down on the other side of Magnolia, a young man with black hair that covered up the right side of his face was walking through. He seemed to have been looking for something. He heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Yukino?"

"Rogue, have you found him yet?"

"No." Rogue said. "I know he was the one responsible for what happened at the store."

"I know. I can't believe he would do this. I also can't believe he's stealing from small stores like this. Why would he?" Yukino said.

"I don't know, but I'll find him. I promise." Rogue said and he ended his phone call. He looked around to continue find what he was looking for. It didn't take long until he spotted it. Down an alley was a guy with spikey blonde hair with a duffle bag and was counting all the money he had.

"I scored big."

"Did you really, Sting?" The guy named Sting was surprised and when he looked up, he saw Rogue standing over him and he didn't look happy at all.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Sting said.

"Don't act innocent. You were the one that stole all that food and money from that convenient store." Rogue said. "You're going to return all that money and make right what you just did."

"You don't get it." Sting said as he put the money in the bag and tried to leave. Rogue grabbed the bag and kept Sting from leaving.

"Don't do this. Don't throw your life away." Rogue said. "Yukino and I are really worried about you."

"Let go." Sting said as he kicked Rogue in the gut, but Rogue wasn't letting him go that easily. Rogue tackled Sting and the two of them started fighting. Meanwhile, Natsu was passing through from the rooftops.

"So far nothing bad seems to be going on. That's good." Natsu said. He jumped over an alley when he heard some sort of fight. He looked down and saw Sting and Rogue fighting. "That doesn't look good." Natsu jumped down and pushed the two away from each other. "What's going on here?" Sting didn't stick to answer as he ran off with the bag in his arms.

"Sting, come back!" Rogue called out, but he was already gone.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked.

"You're Salamander, aren't you?" Rogue said.

"No, I'm the Green Lantern." Natsu said with sarcasm. "So what was the deal with that guy? Why were you fighting?"

"He was the one that robbed the convenient store." Rogue said and Natsu was surprised by that and now he just let him go. "We've been friends with a girl named Yukino since we've been kids. Now, for reasons we don't know, he's starting stealing. He's been at it for a couple weeks."

"That does sound like a problem. I'll do what I can the next time I see him, but if he's got friends like you trying to help him, I'm sure he'll be fine." Natsu said.

"I hope you're right." Rogue said. Natsu understood the problem now and went off to try and find this Sting and reason with him.

…

Sting

"I'm here." Sting said as he entered another abandoned warehouse.

"Did you bring me some money?"

"It's all right here." Sting said as he held out all the money he had. Out of the shadows came Jiemma, Sabertooth's leader. Jiemma took the money and count it out with the rest of gang coming out.

"Not bad, but you'll need to score bigger if you want to be part of this crew." Jiemma said.

"I bet he's just scared so he's aiming small." Orga said.

"Shut it. I am not." Sting said.

"Give him time. He'll come around." Rufus said.

"You'll see." Sting said as he just marched out of the area.

…..

Natsu

Natsu changed out of his suit for a break and was walking around the market where there stands selling food and all that. He thought about Rogue has told him and tried to figure it all out.

"It makes no sense. Why would this guy just turn to crime?" Natsu wondered.

"Stop! Thief!" Natsu looked ahead of him and saw Sting running away with his bag containing some apples in them.

"You're not getting away this time." Natsu said as he chased after him. Natsu was able to reach him and tackled him to the ground and some apples spilled out of his bag.

"Get off." Sting said as he shoved him off and tried to snatch the apples back up.

'Play it cool, Natsu.' Natsu thought. 'His friend told Salamander about this guy, but not Natsu Dragneel.' "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"It's none of your business." Sting said.

"Then let me take a shot in the dark." Natsu said. "You're probably steeling because you're struggling to survive."

"No. This stuff isn't even for me." Sting said.

"It's not?" Natsu wondered. "So it's for someone else. That still doesn't make it okay."

"Just buzz off. What does it matter to you anyway?" Sting said.

"All I'm saying if that is this is for someone else, you're going at it the wrong way. Are you really proud of what you're doing?" Natsu said and that actually got to Sting.

"Mind your own business." Sting said as he left. As Natsu saw him leave, he spotted Sting talking to Orga and Rufus.

"Wait. Those two are with Sabertooth. Now this is where Salamander comes in." Natsu said.

…..

Sabertooth's Hideout

Sting followed the two back to their little hideout. Meanwhile, Rogue and Yukino were actually hiding as they watched them go in.

"Tracking his phone was a smart idea, but I can't believe him." Rogue said. "I can't believe he's actually taking part of being in the Sabertooth gang."

"I'm going after him." Yukino said as she went and found another way in.

"Yukino, come back." Rogue said as he went after him. When Sting and the others went inside, he was faced with Jiemma.

"What do you want this time?" Sting asked.

"I think the time has come for you to finally prove yourself." Jiemma said. "I have no need for weaklings. So if you're really committed to my little organization, you have to prove your strength."

"I'm a reasonable man. Any of you have any ideas on how he can prove himself?" Jiemma asked. Rufus and Orga tried to think of some form of initiation.

"How about we start to see if he can kill our little intruders?" Minerva revealed herself and she showed that she easily captured Rogue and Yukino.

"Rogue?! Yukino?!" Sting said.

"So you know these two." Jiemma said.

"They're my friends. What are you two doing here?" Sting asked.

"That's a question we should be asking you." Yukino said.

"I can't believe you. You're actually joining a gang?" Rogue said.

"It's not what you think." Sting said.

"If I remember, you did want to join us. How could it not be what they think?" Rufus said. Sting really did not know what to say to get him out of this mess.

"Prove your strength to me and take these two out." Jiemma said. "Sting, we are a pack of tigers. We feast upon weaklings and remain strong. Are you a tiger? If so, prove it. Be a part of this pack and prey on these two."

"No way. Are you out of your mind?" Sting said.

"That would be a big yes." All of them saw Salamander dive down and crashed right on top of Orga. Natsu grabbed a hold of Rufus and tossed him over and into a wall.

"How did you find us?" Jiemma said.

"Not the point right now, is it?" Natsu said.

"You're right." Minerva said as she pushed the two out of the way. "This is." She jumped right at him and kicked him back.

"Seriously, Minerva? With how your father treats you, you're still willing to fight for him?" Natsu said.

"You really should learn to mind your own business." Jiemma said as he tried to stomp down on him, but Natsu jumped out of the way. Natsu was trying to fight off both father and daughter. Meanwhile, Rogue ran up to Sting and grabbed him by the collar.

"Sting, what's going on? What have you been doing?" Rogue said.

"Is now really a good time for this?" Sting said.

"He's right. Move!" Natsu said as he pushed the two out of the way from getting crushed by a crater. Minerva and Jiemma proved to be a tough challenge for Natsu.

"Just give it up, Salamander. There's no way you can defeat my father and I." Minerva said.

"I think what I need is a change of scenery." Natsu said as he slammed a button and a garage door opened up. "Run for it. I got to make sure you guys don't end up getting hurt." All four of them ran out for the door and made it outside.

"After them. I want that Salamander crushed and bring Sting back to me." Jiemma said.

"Of course." Minerva said as she began to give chase after them. Natsu and the others ran through backstreets and other openings to try and shake off Sabertooth. When the coast was clear, all four of them stopped for a rest.

"We lost them for now, but these guys don't give up so easily." Natsu said.

"Maybe that can give us enough time for you to explain yourself, Sting." Rogue said.

"Rogue's right. What were you thinking? You started stealing and joining a gang?" Yukino said.

"Geez. You guys sound like my parents." Sting said.

"They have every reason to act like that." Natsu said. "These two are your friends. They obviously care about you and are concerned about you. You owe it to them to give them an explanation."

"Fine." Sting said as he slid against a wall. He had to admit that he hated what he has been doing. "Look, I was planning to join up with Sabertooth because I wanted the money. I wanted to get in a few bucks to give to people who really need it."

"And your answer to that was joining a gang and giving them stolen money?" Natsu said.

"I know it was stupid, but it was a clear way to sore big." Sting said.

"And get yourself thrown in jail." Natsu said.

"Oh please. Joining a mighty force such as Sabertooth would have been a smart thing." All of them looked and saw Minerva was able to catch him.

"You three keep going. I'll hold them off." Natsu said and the three of them kept running. "Is Jiemma not man enough to face me himself?"

"My father is not going to waste his time on a weakling such as yourself." Minerva said.

"Why are you loyal to him? He couldn't care less about you or the others?" Natsu said.

"It's none of your business." Minerva said as she charged right at him. "Just be ready for the beating of your life." She swung her leg at him, but Natsu ducked down and gave her and uppercut to the stomach. Minerva grabbed his arm and twisted it around for him to wither in pain. Minerva gave him a strong kick to the stomach and tossed him to a wall. "I don't know why you keep fighting us."

"Probably because I'm not some lunatic like the rest of you." Natsu said. "I'm also not some petty little girl who wants some attention." That pulled a trigger on Minerva. She charged at him and grabbed him by the neck to hold him down.

"You made your last quip when I'm done with you." Minerva said as she was ready to beat him down, but a trashcan was thrown at her and got him free. Natsu looked and saw Sting was the one who tossed it and he was proud of him for doing something right. Natsu lifted the trashcan and slammed it on Minerva. "Hey! Let me out of here."

"I always knew you were trashy." Natsu said as he played it like a drum. Natsu gave Minerva a strong kick against the wall and was taken out. "And that's how you take out the trash."

…..

Sting

Jiemma managed to escape again, but the others were thrown in jail and Sting stayed out of it. Natsu was passing through when he saw Sting giving some food to some homeless people.

"Sorry. It was all I can do." Sting said as he gave them some food. Sting looked and spotted Natsu. "It's you again."

"Yeah. So these are the people you were talking about?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. I wanted to give them food and money to help them get by. I wanted to make a real difference for others like Salamander does." Sting said. "However, what you said to me earlier, really got to me. I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm going to make things right. I actually got a small job and my friends forgave me."

"That's great to hear. I'm Natsu by the way."

"The name's Sting." The two shook hands and started forming their own friendship.

'Being a hero might be great and all, but you don't need powers to truly make a difference.' Natsu thought.


	16. Crime Lords Together

"Thanks for agreeing to come along, Natsu." Erza said.

"No problem, Erza. I'm going to need to score some pictures for weekly Source anyway." Natsu said. Both of them were on their way to a little charity event led by Erza's mother. "So what's this little charity event about?"

"It's to help raise money for the school Jellal goes to. It's to help our police services against these crimes." Erza said.

'Ironic considering her own mother is one of the crime lords.' Natsu thought. 'This must be her way to gain control of what happens in the police force to weaken the threat they present to them. Possibly to even take me down.' Natsu was no fool for what Scarlet Despair was really after. He just can't tell Erza about it because he's afraid of what might become of both the girls if he reveals who Scarlet Despair is.

"There it is and it looks like it's starting up." Erza said. They arrived at the event where some people were gathering and a stand in front of the police school. Irene and Silver were there with Jellal and his father on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming." Irene said into a microphone. "We are here to give off a charitable donation to this fine school that is help educating our young people to be future heroes. Joining me is my associate, Silver Fullbuster, with the chief of police, Siegrain Fernandes, as well as his own son, Jellal. We are doing this to honor the sacrifices that are being made by these young folk and for taking a stand on being brave against criminals."

"I doubt you would really know anything about honor and bravery." Natsu whispered as he was taking pictures around. Of course, when you live in this city, there's danger around every corner. On one of the nearby buildings, someone dressed in black held out a weapon and was taking aim.

"For such a charitable event, I also would like to take the chance to bury a time capsule here." Irene said as Silver walked up with the time capsule. "Inside contains mementos of how young the students here are and will show how far they've come when they become brave police officers."

"And that's going to be your mother-in-law." Siegrain whispered to Jellal.

"Dad, Erza and I aren't even dating." Jellal said.

"No, but I see the way you look at her." Siegrain said and Jellal was getting embarrassed. Irene walked off the stage with a shovel in her hands.

"We will now bury this time capsule." Irene said. Natsu moved from one spot to another to get some good angles for pictures. When he managed to get another good one, he saw some light reflect off something from a roof.

"What was that?" Natsu said. He used the zoom feature of his camera and spotted the man in black taking aim and it was aimed at Miss Belserion. "Oh great." Irene managed to stick the shovel in the ground just as the mysterious man took aim. "Miss Belserion, look out!" Natsu jumped in and pushed her out of the way just as the man fired a laser and he missed. People were starting to run scared from the attack coming out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Natsu." Irene said.

"This is Chief Fernandes. Assault in progress." Siegrain said. "Quite possibly need some backup."

"Mom, are you hurt?" Erza asked as she and Silver helped her.

"I'm fine thanks to Natsu." Irene said.

"Yeah. Nice move, Natsu." Erza said, but she saw he was gone. "Now where did he go?" Natsu used the commotion to slip away so he can change. The mysterious shooter was waiting for people to clear out of the way so he can take a shot.

"Come on. Move it. I need to get a clear shot."

"I don't think so." He noticed Salamander arrived under him and grabbed his laser. He ignited his flames and melt the weapon. He climbed up and gave the guy a right hook. Natsu got a hold of him and lifted him up as he took off the mask and saw it was just a regular guy. "Start talking. Why were you trying to shoot at Miss Belserion?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I have flaming fists and I didn't even hit you with all my strength. Now talk." Natsu said.

"I was just hired to do it. The laser isn't even lethal. It's just been set to stun so it would be easier to bring her in. He said she might have something to do with some of the criminals that have been roaming around. Take that Scarlet Despair for example. He told me she used technology from Belserion Core."

"Who?" Natsu asked. "Who hired you to do this?"

"I can't say. If I do, he said he would kill me." Natsu could understand there would be a few people who want to stop a criminal uprising, but there was only one man he could think of that would also threaten to kill a person for giving away his secrets.

….

END

END was the person Natsu was thinking of. He was looking at a video fee he captured of what just happened and he saw Natsu pushed Irene out of the way.

"So much for that plan." END said. "Belserion Core is where Scarlet Despair got her technology. Irene Belserion must have something to do with it and that technology will be mine. It will of great benefit to have that technology for my criminal empire." END wondered how he was going to get his hands on that technology. He continued to watch the video until he spotted something…..or rather someone….that could help him do just that.

…

Erza

After the event was ruined, Erza and her mother just went on like it was just a normal day. Erza tried calling Natsu to get a hold of him after he just disappeared on her. She wasn't having any luck getting through.

"Natsu, call me back." Erza said. "We have to talk about what happened and I want to know why you keep disappearing on me." Erza was just minding her own business as she passed by some people. She passed a peculiar person, but had her guard down when something hit her in the back of her head and she was lifted over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to get to your mother." END said and carried her away.

….

Belserion Core

"I'm telling you that things are starting to get out of hand." Silver said as he was talking to Irene in his office. Ever since he transformed into Deliora, he's been forced to do whatever Irene says. That implies that he knows about her being Scarlet Despair. "Someone must know something and we'll get in a lot of trouble.

"Whoever it is will be very sorry for even threating me." Irene said.

"Miss Belserion, this could be an opportunity for you to end it all now. Give up being Scarlet Despair." Silver said. Irene slammed her hands against her desk to silence him.

"I will not hear another word about this, Silver." Irene said. "You are to remain quiet and not say a word to anyone. Don't forget that your family's lives are all in your hands." She pulled out a sample of the Deliora serum to be used as a threat. Silver had no choice, but to be quiet and walked away from her. While Irene tried getting back to work, she noticed a video message request on her computer.

"I don't have time for chats." Irene said as she denied it.

"That wasn't very nice." She was surprised to see END was on her computer.

"Mr. Darringtin?" Irene said trying to keep an innocent woman act. "How did get on my computer when I hit deny?"

"I could have got it on at any moment, but I thought I be polite." END said. "Miss Belserion, I happen to know for a fact that the technology Scarlet Despair uses came from your company."

"She stole my technology." Irene said.

"Calm down. I'm not accusing you of anything." END said. "I'm here to make an offer. I want you to come work for me. Your technology has plenty of potential in the right hands. I could use it for various purposes."

"I don't just sell away my technology." Irene said.

"You misunderstood. I want you to develop technology for me and for free because you would be working for me." END said.

"I don't think so." Irene said.

"You don't have a choice." END said and changed to image of one him holding Erza in a glass case. Something she wasn't expecting. "That is of course you don't care what happens to your own daughter."

"Erza?! How did you get her?!" Irene said with anger at him.

"Not important." END said.

"Where is she?" Irene said. She heard her phone go off.

"I just sent coordinates to your phone. Head there where we can talk in private." END said and ended their conversation. Irene saw she really had no choice. At the moment, Natsu was just outside her window and heard all of the conversation between her and END, but not about Silver.

"I knew END was behind this and now he's got Erza." Natsu said. "He's trying to get a hold of her technology. So far, he isn't aware of Miss Belserion being Scarlet Desapir, but if those two come together, I'm in so much trouble." He heard a car and saw Irene Belserion pull out of her company and into the open road. "I always do like being a party crasher." He leaped from building to building to stay close to Irene and get to END.

….

Irene

Irene pulled into a street parking spot and stepped out. The skyscraper she was in front of was where END told her to go and she followed the instructions on her phone.

"Go to the back alley." Irene said. She did what she was instructed and went behind the building. She wondered what she should be looking for until she saw a dumpster move and the wall opened up to be an elevator. Irene didn't back away as she entered it and it was closing up. Natsu jumped down when he was in the clear.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Natsu said. Natsu moved the dumpster out of the way and smashed the wall open and crawled through the elevator shaft. Irene rode the elevator up to the top. When she reached her destination she entered the floor that was like a lab and END was there waiting for her.

"I'm so glad you could stop by and join me." END said.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Irene demanded to know.

"She's safe….for now." END said as he pointed straight up. Irene looked up and saw Erza still in her glass cage. Erza looked down and noticed her mother was here.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Irene said.

"She's just leverage is all." END said. "A little insurance to make sure you stay on your part of our agreement. Your technology is incredible and would of great use to me." While they were talking, Natsu managed to go undetected and climbed his way over to Erza's cage. Erza looked up and saw him and he was telling her to stay quiet. "You're a powerful woman. We could benefit from each other."

"How could I benefit from you?" Irene asked.

"I get new weapons and you get to keep living." END said. Natsu reached for the lock and melt it off the cage for the door to open up. He held out his hand to take Erza away. "Could you excuse me? Salamander, it's not nice to sneak around."

"Oh shoot." Natsu said. A knife slid from his sleeve to his hand and tossed it at Natsu. Natsu grabbed Erza and jumped out of the way.

"You have to do better than that to sneak around me." END said.

"What are you even doing here?" Irene said.

"Saving damsels. It's what we heroes do." Natsu said.

"Mom, let's get out of here." Erza said as they both ran for the elevator. END wanted to go after them, but Natsu wasn't going to let him go.

"You would be wise to move." END said.

"Good idea." Natsu said and leaped towards him. He tried to hit him, but END deflected his attack and gave him a few jabs and kicked him across the room.

"Not what I had in mind, but if you're ready to take your last breath, I won't stop you." END said as a two other knives slid into his hands.

"Where are you even keeping those?" Natsu asked.

"A good assassin always is prepared." END said. He went to attack Natsu as he swung both knives at him, but Natsu jumped over him. Natsu tried to kick him, but END moved away and kicked him again. "Just surrender, Salamander. There isn't anyone who can match me."

"I'm glad to be the first." Natsu said. END charged at him and tried to strike his knives at him, but Natsu held up his arms and tried to keep them back, but END banged his head against Natsu. End flipped forward and kicked Natsu with both his feet and kicked him against a table.

"I wish I could see your life end right before my eyes, but I need to catch Miss Belserion while I can." END said. He walked over to a computer and input a code with an alarm going off.

"What did you just do?" Natsu said.

"This floor is set to go off in less than two minutes." END said as he ran off. "Enjoy the afterlife." END made it through a door and it sealed shut. Not much time remaining, Natsu focused on getting out and hoped that Erza and Irene were able to get far enough away.

…

The Streets

Erza and Irene were able to evacuate the building and made it to the streets.

"Erza, he didn't hurt you while you were captured, did he?" Irene asked.

"No. I'm fine, but what about Salamander?" Erza asked as they both looked up and wondered what was going on. They saw the top explode and worried Salamander got caught in it. Their fears were gone when they saw him fly out through the smoke and was diving straight down.

"This is going to be rough." Natsu said as he grabbed the walls and tried to stick, but he was coming down really hard. Natsu continued to drop down a few more stories until he finall came to a stop just moments before hitting the ground. "Phew! That was close." Natsu jumped off and talked to the two ladies. "Are you two hurt?"

"We're both fine thanks to you. Thank you for helping save my daughter." Irene said.

"It's what I do." Natsu said. END wasn't that far from them, but when he saw Salamander survived, he decided to just disappear in the shadows.

"That was nuts. We need to get the police about Mr. Darringtin." Erza said.

"That might not work. All evidence that pointed to him was probably destroyed in that explosion." Irene said.

"I've considered that myself, but he told me that he can do whatever he wants and the cops can't stop him." Natsu said. "If they won't, I will…..one day."

"I certainly hope so." Irene said, but secretly for her own agendas.

"I'll leave you two to head home and explain what happened." Natsu said and took off into the city. "That was close, but at least I prevented Magnolia's two crime lords from coming together. Still, as long as they're both roaming free, Magnolia won't ever be safe. Just you wait END and Scarlet Despair. I'll find some way to stop you both." Two evil forces might have been prevented from coming together, but Natsu won't stop fighting until they're both stopped.


	17. Bad is Bad

Natsu is getting the hang of fighting off supervillains. It's a good thing too as he was blown out of a jewelry store from a small blast of sand. Desert King came out and had some bling hanging from him.

"What's the matter, Salamander? Not a fan of sand?" Desert King said.

"I do like sand….when it's at the beach and not from you." Salamander said. Desert King fired off a barrage of sand shots, but Natsu moved out of the way from each of his attacks. Natsu was able to get close to him and smashed his feet against Desert King. Desert King formed a sand fist around his arm and slammed it against Salamander. Desert King would have loved to keep going and finish Salamander off, but he heard police sirens heading their way.

"Why does everyone want to ruin my fun?" Desert King said. "I'll finish you off next time, Salamander." Desert King turned into sand and escaped through a sewer, but somethings got caught in his escape. "My bling!"

…..

Magnolia High

Natsu was able to make it to school despite the robbery Desert King pulled off, but he was still dumping out grains of sand from his clothes.

"What I wouldn't give to have superfast cleaning powers." Natsu complained.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said as she came up to him, but she noticed the pieces of sand coming out of him. "Where did all that sand come from?"

"Long story." Natsu said. The two of them were walking, but Natsu accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"You better." The guy that Natsu bumped into had piercings with long black hair and a goth-like exterior going for him. "Watch where you're going or you will be sorry." The guy bumped his shoulder against Natsu as he passed by.

"What was that about?" Lucy said as they watched the guy walking. "Who was that guy?"

"No clue." Natsu said.

"Gajeel Redfox." Both of them turned around and met with Erza. "That was the name of the guy you just bumped into. He's new here since he got kicked out of his old school. Rumor has it that he also spent some time in juvy."

"Juvenile detention center?!" Lucy said with a little surprise.

"Just what we need around here. We have another crazy guy." Natsu said.

"I'm sure if we just leave him alone and be kind to him, he'll give us a chance. Maybe he's not as bad as he looks." Lucy said.

"What do you call someone with all those piercings and dresses in black while also looking like he means trouble?" Natsu questioned and Lucy didn't know what to say.

….

Desert King

Desert King was just hanging out in his apartment. He was moping around since he didn't get to escape with his big steal. He went to his fridge and tried to find something to feast on to drain his sorrow in.

"Great. I lost my big score and now I can't find anything to eat." Desert King said.

"Here you go." He heard something hit the floor and saw Scarlet Despair was in his place.

"How did you get in here?" Desert King said.

"That's not your biggest concern, Ajeel." Scarlet Despair said.

"I actually prefer it if you called me Desert King." Scarlet got annoyed and held her staff up to him and was ready to blow his head off with a bomb.

"I'll call you whatever I like." Scarlet said. "Don't forget that I'm the one that gave you your powers and my serves don't come cheap."

"What do you want? I already don't have that much money." Desert King said.

"I don't want your money. What I want is your undying loyalty and services." Scarlet said.

"Okay. Okay." Desert King said as he shoved the staff out of the way. "Just tell me what you want."

"There's an armor car carrying a rare chemical driving into Magnolia. I need you to steal it and bring it to me." Scarlet Despair said.

"What do you need it for?" Desert King said.

"That's a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Am I clear?" Scarlet Despair said as she gave one of her intimidating and intense stares. That really got to Desert King.

…..

Natsu

After school, Natsu changed into his Salamander costume and started his daily patrol around the city. He was keeping his eyes out for trouble. Especially now that a juvenile delinquent is now in his school.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Natsu said. "I'm wondering if I should be looking for Gajeel. If he was in prison once before, he will again." As Natsu was moving, an armored car was driving through the streets, but sand was blown right from under it and caused it to crash. Desert King formed himself and was walking over to the car.

"This better be worth it." Desert King said.

"Don't you know that stealing is never worth anything?" Desert King was surprised as he turned around and saw Salamander standing behind him.

"You again? Do you always have to get in my way?" Desert King said.

"Yes. I'm a superhero. I'm suppose to be a pain to the bad guys." Natsu said. Desert King created a wave of sand and tried to take out Salamander. Natsu jumped away from all that sand. He just dug sand out of his clothes. He doesn't want anymore. While they were fighting, Gajeel was passing through. He took notice of the fight when he saw Salamander fly right by him.

"What's going on?" Gajeel questioned. He looked and saw Desert King trying to steal from the place. He pried the door open and spotted a glowing blue chemical.

"That must be what she wants." Desert King said. Gajeel tried staying out of sight as Desert King was trying to rob the vehicle.

"No you don't!" Natsu called out as he came back and kicked Desert King away from it. Natsu looked inside and was surprised when he saw it was chemicals and not money like he thought. "You're stealing science projects? I thought you were after money."

"It's need to know basis and you don't need to know." Desert King said as he formed axes of sand around his hands and tried slashing at him, but Natsu avoided each of his attacks. While he was trying to keep himself in one piece, Natsu spotted Gajeel going near the car.

"I don't think so." Natsu said as he thought Gajeel was going to steal from it. Natsu grabbed Desert King's arm and tossed him over.

"Wow. What is this stuff?" Gajeel questioned, but he felt Salamander pushed him away. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"Trying to keep thieves like you from stealing that stuff." Natsu said.

"Thief? I'm no thief." Gajeel said. Natsu just ignored him as he went to check the driver and saw the driver was able to regain consciousness from the crash.

"Hey! Do you think you can drive out of here?" Natsu said. The driver nodded his head. Natsu closed the door up and the driver was able to escape from the car. Desert King moved out of the way from the car and saw it escape.

"I'll get you yet, Salamander." Desert King said and made his escape.

"That's what they all say." Natsu said. He turned to face Gajeel, but he was already gone.

…..

Café

Natsu met with Lucy at a café and they were talking about what Natsu actually saw earlier.

"I'm telling you, Lucy, Gajeel is trouble." Natsu said. "While I saw Desert King fighting Salamander, Gajeel was there and he was near that armored car."

"But you didn't see him steal anything." Lucy said.

"I bet he was about to." Natsu said. "When someone is bad, they don't change that easily."

"I think you read too many hero comics." Lucy said. They looked to the door and saw Gajeel enter it. Gajeel ordered some coffee and slammed the money on the counter. He looked towards Natsu and Lucy's table. Lucy tried to make it look happy to see him, but Natsu looked pleased to see him. Gajeel looked even less pleased and just left.

"I'm telling you that he's trouble, Lucy." Natsu said.

"You don't know that. Don't assume stuff like that." Lucy said, but Natsu wasn't entirely convinced.

….

Research Facility

The armored car from before was able to make its delivery and dropped the chemicals off to a research facility. Some scientists were there and making sure the chemicals were there.

"Thank you." A scientist said to the driver. "These chemicals will be of great help to our research." Meanwhile, Desert King stayed in the shadows to make his steal.

"This better be worth it." Desert King said.

…..

Natsu

When it got dark out, Natsu still continued to patrol through the city. He had other worries than Gajeel to deal with. He needed to find Desert King and figure out why he would steal those chemicals.

"Come on. I've got enough trouble with a young criminal roaming around my school." Natsu said as he jumped through the air. "Where are you Desert King? What are you up to?" Natsu continued to do his patrol as he heard some sort of crashing sound. He looked around and spotted the research facility. He looked and saw Desert King leaving the building after he got done trashing the place and had the chemicals with him.

"So far so good. Now to get out of here before I get in some real trouble." Desert King said.

"You mean like me." Natsu said as he came down and kicked him in the chest.

"Seriously? Don't you ever get tired of getting in my way?" Desert King said.

"That's like asking if you're ever tired of me beating you." Natsu said. Desert King has had enough playing around as he formed a sandstorm and unleashed it towards Natsu. With all that sand, it was hard for Natsu to see.

"What's the matter? You got sand in your eyes?" Desert King said. Natsu felt and uppercut and was shot out of the sand cloud. Natsu was about to get up and continue his fight, but he felt sand coil around and was holding him down.

"Stop with the sand." Natsu said. "Do you know how gross it is picking out pieces of you out of my clothes?"

"You won't have to worry about that much longer." Desert King said as he formed an axe blade around his spare arm. "I finally have the chance to finish you off." He held up the axe and was all set to finish him off once and for all. Natsu struggled to get out, but he looked and saw Gajeel showed up again and this time he had a crowbar.

"Oh man. What's he doing here?" Natsu said. Natsu thought Gajeel was here to score some steals himself, but he was surprised when he saw Gajeel smacked a fire hydrant open and water shot out with Desert King getting soaked and his sand getting softer.

"Dah!" Desert King screamed as water was almost like acid to him. Natsu was able to break free and snatched the chemicals away from him.

"Um…..thanks." Natsu said to Gajeel.

"No problem." Gajeel said. Natsu decided to act while he had the chance with Desert King weakened. Natsu gave Desert King a powerful hit to the face and one more in the gut. He finished it with a jump and a flaming kick to the chest and knocked Desert King out. "That was pretty awesome."

"I was actually surprised you helped me." Natsu said. "I heard you were in juvy before. Why did you decide to help me?"

"Is that why you thought I was a thief earlier?" Gajeel said. "I get it. I made some stupid mistakes and normally if I would have been arrested, I would have ended up not caring."

"So what made you decide to change?" Natsu asked.

"It happened just before I was placed in juvenile detention." Gajeel said. "I was just some punk who didn't care for anything or anyone. I was just trashing some neighborhood, but I ended up crossing the wrong guy. He was all set to shoot at me, but an innocent man stepped in the way and he took the shot for me. He ended up being okay, but that was a wakeup call for me. I know change isn't easy, but I'm really trying."

"Oh man. I just pulled a mailer." Natsu said as he felt like a real jerk. "I made an assumption about someone being bad and it ended being a complete opposite. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I could help out." Gajeel said. Natsu was as well because if it weren't for him, Natsu might not be here. He wondered why Desert King was after these chemicals, but now that he's unconscious, there's nothing more he can do.

…..

The Next Day

Magnolia High was starting up again. Gajeel was just minding his own business, but it was bothering him with how people were acting like they were afraid of him.

"Hey." He looked and saw Natsu was talking to him and he thought this was going to be more trouble. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel. I think we got on the wrong foot. I heard you were once locked up and thought you were a criminal, but I heard you helped Salamander."

"Yeah. So?" Gajeel asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry and I was wondering if you would like to hang with me and my friends." Natsu said. Normally, Gajeel would have brushed him off, but Gajeel felt like this was the moment he was waiting for.

"Sure." Gajeel said. Just because someone has a bad history, doesn't mean their bad. You just need to be willing to give them a chance.


	18. Despair's Deception

Irene Belserion was in her office and was trying to stay focus on her tasks as Scarlet Despair. All her goals can be in her reach if it weren't for Salamander and END. She must figure out a way to get them both out of the way. As it stands now, Salamander must be the first to go.

"I may not know where you are, but I'll get to you yet." Irene said as she looked over some photos of Salamander. "I was hoping to use those chemicals Desert King was stealing for me to amplify Deliora's power. Somehow I will get you." She reached for her intercom to inform an employee. "I'm taking a leave and paying a visit to Mr. Fullbuster."

…

Gray

Gray was heading home and Lucy was with him. Ever since Lucy transferred to Magnolia High, she's become great friends with him, Erza, and Natsu.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home, Lucy?" Gray said.

"It's okay. If anyone ever crosses me, I'll be the worst thing in this city." Lucy said.

"Tell that to some of the criminals that roam around the city." Gray said.

"At least we have Salamander protecting the city." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure about that guy." Gray said. "No one knows where he came from and no one really knows anything about him."

"He's at least helping people." Lucy said, but Gray still wasn't sure.

"I just realized something. I don't really know that much about you." Gray said. "I know that you lived with your aunt, but whatever happened to your parents?" Lucy was afraid someone would ask that question.

"It happened at different times, but it was similar." Lucy said. "My mother got really sick when I was about four and she passed away. The same happened to my father not really that long ago."

"Oh. I'm really sorry." Gray said.

"It's okay." Lucy said. "Anyhow, it was written in their will or something that if anything would happen to both of them, I would go live with my Aunt Anna. Starting up at a new school isn't easy since you only have around one year of school left and then you're off to college, but I'm glad things worked for me."

"We're glad too and don't worry about that stuff." Gray said. "When you're with us, you're a member of our crew for life." Lucy was really glad to have friends like him.

…

Gray's House

Irene payed a visit to Silver at his House. She was planning another one of her schemes and she's going to have Silver be the one to do it, but he doesn't want to do it.

"Please don't make me do this." Silver begged.

"We have an agreement. Remember?" Irene said. "You'll do what I say. So far, Deliora is the only one that can hold his own against Salamander. That means you're the only one that can actually beat him."

"Even if I were to agree with this, how would we even draw him out?" Silver asked.

"I have my ways." Irene said as she pulled out a photo from her suit and it showed it of Lucy giving Salamander a kiss. "I have a feeling this girl might have something to do with him. He seemed highly protective of her more than random people." She tossed the photo at Silver to see, but Silver looked perplexed.

"I think I know I her." Silver said.

"What? How?" Irene said and didn't like that he was withholding information from her.

"Not personally." Silver said as he was acting like he was afraid of her. "I think my son has mentioned her. She transferred to his class a while ago, but I don't know that much about her." Irene was starting to find this all interesting.

"I'm home!" Silver heard his son's voice and was worried that he might walk in on.

"Hi, honey." Mika said.

"Is Dad home?" Gray said.

"I'm up here." Silver said as he showed he was upstairs. Gray was glad to see him, but was surprised when he saw Irene show as well.

"Miss Belserion? What are you doing here?" Gray said.

"Just paying a business meeting with your father." Irene said. Irene motioned for Silver to talk to his son and get more information about Lucy. Silver didn't want to, but he has to.

"Say, Gray, I've been meaning to ask you about that new blonde girl at your school." Silver said.

"You mean Lucy? What about her?" Gray asked.

"Well, I've noticed you've been hanging around her a lot." Silver said. "She's pretty too. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask that about every girl you see me with?" Gray asked. "Besides, she's a great girl, but Natsu is interested in her."

"Natsu?" Irene said as she found that a little suspicious.

"Lucky him. The girl actually lives right next door to him." Gray said.

"She does, does she?" Irene said. "Excuse me." She hid herself away and pulled out her phone. "Dial Reaper."

…

Natsu's Home

Natsu was at his home and in his room. Zeref told him to straighten it out. As Natsu was cleaning up his room, he looked out his window and was able to spot Lucy in her house. He stopped his cleaning and just stared at her. Ever since Natsu was set up on that blind date with her, it was love at first sight for him.

"It surely doesn't look like your cleaning." Natsu's thoughts were interrupted and he saw Zeref standing at his door acting like he knew something.

"I was." Natsu said.

"It's okay." Zeref said. "I get a little distracted myself when I see a girl I really like." He left things at that, but Natsu was a little worried about what his brother thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said as he went after him. "I don't like Lucy like that. We're just friends."

"It's okay." Zeref said. "I can see why you would like Lucy. She's beautiful, kind, and holds a pure heart. That reminds me. I never got a thank you for setting you two up to begin with."

"It wasn't enough. Even after that, Lucy just sees me as a friend." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you should just tell Lucy you like her." Zeref said. "You never know. Maybe deep down she does feel the same, but just needs a little help seeing it. You fight villains. Telling a girl you like her shouldn't be that much more difficult."

"Maybe." Natsu said as he was actually considering on telling Lucy he liked her.

"Don't be hesitant. You need to be confident and certain." Zeref said as he turned on the television, but the news was on and he was seeing something startling. "Although, it might have to wait." Natsu looked on the screen and saw footage of Reaper tearing through the city.

"The villain known as Reaper continues his rampage through Magnolia. It's as if a tornado is blowing through all of Magnolia." A newsman said.

"They always have lousy timing." Natsu said and he ran outside to go after Reaper.

…

Magnolia

Reaper used his wind powers and blew cars across the city and were smashing through everything. Reaper was actually enjoying himself.

"Paying to rampage through the city. This has to be the best job ever." Reaper said.

"If you're a complete nutcase like you are, I completely agree." Reaper looked down and saw Salamander down on the roof.

"I'm glad you're here." Reaper said. "It gives me the chance to finish you off for good!" He flew straight down at him, but Natsu flipped backwards and avoided his scythe.

"Mindless rampage? I thought you were better than that, Reaper." Natsu said. "Then again, you never one of class."

"Let me show you my new trick." Reaper said. He started spinning around with his scythe out. The scythe gathered some of the air and he was able to shoot it out. Natsu was surprised and jumped off the building. He noticed the attack sliced right against solid concrete before he hit the ground.

"He can do that now? I might need to update my powers or something." Natsu said. Reaper flew down and tried to chop off his head, but Natsu ducked his head. He grabbed Reaper by his scarf and tossed him against a wall. "So what's the deal this time, Reaper? What are you really up to?"

"I see no reason why I need to tell you." Reaper said. Reaper formed a tornado around him to try and blow him away.

'I've got to lure him into a tighter place. The less room he has, the weaker his powers are.' Natsu thought. He looked around to try and find some place small enough to lure Reaper in and take him down. He spotted an entrance to the sewers and thought that was perfect. He tried to resist the wind and make it over to there.

"No you don't." Reaper said. Reaper shot some wind at him and was able to blast Natsu off his feet and flew into the air.

"You really think I'm going to fall for the same trick twice?" Reaper said. "You're even dumber than I thought."

"Better get ready, Reaper." Natsu said as he got back on his feet and readied himself for whatever Reaper has in store for him. "Something tells me this is going to be one heck of a fight."

"That's just fine with me." Reaper said. The two of them charged at each other. Reaper tried slicing him off, but Natsu jumped over him and stomped him on the back. Natsu grabbed Reaper by the leg and spun him around and tossed him in the air. "You really thought that would work." Reaper regained his balance and flew in the air.

"Okay. Maybe that wasn't the brightest idea." Natsu said. Reaper formed wind and turned his hands clockwise and shot out a blast of wind that was ripping through the city. Natsu did his best to resist the wind blowing against him. He placed his hands on the ground and used his powers to try and keep him from being blown away. "Is that all you've got?"

"Heads up and try to keep your head on." Reaper said. Natsu didn't get it until he saw Reaper tossed his scythe into the wind. Natsu jumped up and avoided it as the scythe impaled the ground. Reaper flew at Natsu and slammed a kick against him and sent him flying into a wall. Natsu fell from the wall and hit the ground.

"I always knew you were an airhead, Erigor, but this is starting to get ridiculous." Natsu said as Reaper flew down and pulled his scythe out of the ground.

"It's Reaper you moron." Reaper said as he walked over Natsu. "You know like Grim Reaper. Since I'm playing the part of the reaper, I should get to work on collecting your life." He held up his scythe and swung it down, but Natsu was able to catch it with his hands.

"Sorry, but I'm saving my life for someone else." Natsu said. He heated his hands up and the metal on the blade was starting to heat.

"Let go." Reaper said as he tried to pull it free, but Natsu's grip was like iron. Natsu poured out even more heat and the blade melted and became useless.

"I'm starting to get fired up now." Natsu said as he was starting to feel really pumped for this fight.

…

Zeref

"Salamander is doing what he kind to fight off the felon known as Reaper, but it's hard to say who will walk away the winner of this fight." The newsman said. Zeref hasn't turned away from the television since Natsu left the house to go fight.

"Come on, Natsu. You've beaten him before and you will again." Zeref said. While Natsu was away fighting and Zeref kept his eyes on the news, Scarlet Despair was actually in the neighborhood with Silver.

"So this is where Natsu Dragneel lives?" Scarlet Despair asked.

"Yes. Lucy's house must be the one next to it." Silver said. "You don't really think Natsu Dragneel could actually be Salamander, do you?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't care about that at this point." Scarlet Despair said. "We're here for another reason. While Reaper is keeping Salamander busy, my real plan can move into action." She pulled out handheld injector with some of Deliora's serum in it. Are you ready?"

"Fine." Silver said. He hated to do this, but until Scarlet Despair is stopped, what else is there for him to do. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Scarlet Despair injected the needle in him and the serum started to flow in his body. Silver started to feel sick and his whole body started twitching as he felt claws growing, horns coming out of his head, and his entire body shifting. His clothes were ripping apart from the transformation and his body transformed into Deliora.

"Good. Now let's get what we came for." Scarlet Despair said with a wicked smirk and stared into Lucy's window. Lucy was right in her room with the two evils right outside and the danger that is coming.


	19. Demise and Despair Pt1

Natsu was continuing his fight against Reaper. Natsu was able to destroy Reaper's scythe, but Reaper wasn't giving up the fight. As the sun was starting to go down, the two of them kept going. Reaper flew through the air as he shot blasts of wind, but Natsu jumped over from one place to another to avoid all of his attacks.

"Stay still you miserable lizard." Reaper said.

"Why do that? I'm actually getting a good workout." Natsu said.

"If you're working a sweat, let cool you down." Reaper said as he gathered wind around his hands and shot out a couple tornados. Natsu tried to avoid them, but he ended up getting caught in them and he was crashing against everything.

"Talk about being blown away." Natsu said as he kept being swirled around. "I don't think the crashing should be included." Reaper bent the wind around and sent Natsu flying high. Natsu ended up crashing into a build board. He was all dizzy, but when he saw straight again, he saw he crashed into one of Mailer's advertisement boards saying he's a menace. "Figures."

"Here's a little more for you." Reaper said as he flew right at him with wind spiraling around his hands like drills. Natsu jumped out of the way and Reaper pierced through the board. Natsu grabbed Reaper by the legs and was pulling him down with him.

"The dress is not a good look for you." Natsu said as he slammed Reaper against the ground. "Had enough?"

"Never." Reaper said as he blew everything around him away. Natsu ended up flying through a window and into a store where innocent civilians were really hiding out. Natsu tried to get back on his feet, but he saw people were scared of him.

"It's Salamander!"

"Don't hurt us!"

"What? Why do you think I would do any of that to any of you?" Natsu said as he tried to get back up. He felt his hand touched something and saw it was the newspaper that Mailer wrote. "Of course." Natsu nearly forgot that there were some people in the city that believed he was a threat because of Mailer.

"You are so pathetic." Reaper said as he came in the room and placed his foot on Natsu's back to keep him down.

"It's Reaper!"

"You don't fool us. Mailer says you all are actually working together."

"This whole fight is just some sort of stage fight."

"Are you all serious?" Natsu said. "You really think I would want to work with a loser like this guy?"

"Shut up." Reaper said as he shot a blast of wind and it felt like Natsu got hit by a bowling ball. "I don't get you. Don't you see that these people are scared of you? They hate you and want nothing to do with you. So why do you protect them?"

"Because it's right." Natsu said.

"Right? Who cares about what's right and what's wrong anymore?" Reaper said. "In a city like this, you need to take what you want and take it when you want. If you have power, you take charge. Let me show you." Reaper started gathering wind and was about to attack innocent people. "What has anyone ever done for you? You owe them nothing. See how they are afraid. You should have been using that fear to take what you want."

"I told you no." Natsu said as he was using all his strength to push Reaper off him and halted his attack. "I don't owe anyone anything, but I know what's right and what's wrong. I lost my parents a few years ago, but they raised me to do what's right." He got back on his feet and managed a hit in Reaper's gut and pushed him outside. "I can't stand not being able to do anything when I know there's something I can do that can help others. I don't care if they fear me. I may have at first been bothered, and maybe there are times I still am, but it won't stop me from doing what I know is right."

"Then you're a fool who will end up being dead!" Erigor said as he gathered wind around his hand and tried to strike, but Natsu was able to grab his arm and stopped his attack. Natsu held his arm back with a flaming fist.

"I would rather lose my life before I let anyone down!" Natsu declared and gave Reaper a powerful fist against his face. Reaper was sent flying down the street and crashed and slid against it with him getting knocked out. People came out and gathered around Natsu. Some of them were actually touched by what Salamander said. "Finally he shuts up. I think the cops can handle it from here." Natsu jumped in the air and took off with another one beaten.

…

Natsu

Natsu was able to make it back to his neighborhood and found a safe place to change his clothes. He was still pretty bruised from his fight with Reaper, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Man. That large blowhard needs to let some of that oxygen up in his brain." Natsu said. He rounded a corner, but he saw something horrible. There were police officers up on his street and he saw a giant hole in Lucy's house. "Oh man!" Natsu ran towards the crime sight and scared out of his mind of what happened to his brother and to Lucy. Zeref spotted his brother coming down.

"Natsu! Over here!" Zeref called out. Natsu ran over to him to get answers.

"Zeref, what happened here?" Natsu said.

"It was Scarlet Despair with her new pet. That monster Deliora." Zeref said. It's what Natsu was most afraid of: one of his enemies came after someone close to him.

"Oh no. Do you think this means she knows who I am?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't think so." Zeref said. "If that was true, she could have taken me, but Scarlet Despair took Lucy instead." Natsu did find that a good point, but that doesn't matter. Natsu looked over to Miss Anna Heartfilia with the police and saw her in tears. He needed to find Lucy and make Scarlet Despair pay for what she just did.

"I need to find her, but where could she be?" Natsu said.

"I did manage to sneak this away from the cops. It was in Lucy's room." Zeref said as he handed him a note. Natsu took it and read over the not. Natsu didn't need to know where to look now.

….

Lucy

Lucy was out cold when she was taken. She started to wake up as she felt something hard like stone and it was cold. Lucy managed to stand up, but she nearly lost her balance and fell off as she saw she was near the top of the tallest building of the city in the dead of night.

"Where am I?" Lucy said. She saw something flew by and wondered what was going on. The thing was Scarlet Despair as she was dancing around on her hovercraft.

"The itsy bitsy Salamander climbed up the building. Down came the Scarlet Despair and took him out." Scarlet Despair sang in the tone of Itsy Bity Spider. She flew down the streets with Deliora following her. Scarlet Despair shot a bomb and caused a traffic mess. "Go." Deliora dove down and grabbed a bus full of little children on a baseball team. With its immense strength, Deliora was carrying the bus up the building. By coincidence, END was in the facility and saw what was going on.

"This seems to be interesting." END said. When Natsu read the note, he was hurrying to the building as fast as he could. When he arrived, he got a good view of what was going on.

"Scarlet, you didn't." Natsu said as he couldn't believe that Scarlet Despair would go so low. He moved faster than he has before as people watched him go by. Natsu made it to the building and jumped on it to get further and higher up. He was near the top, but it was already a troubling sight.

"Salamander, this is why fools are heroes." Scarlet Despair said as she held Lucy over the edge and was ready to drop her thousands of feet. "You always have to make the difficult decisions. Will you save this innocent woman?"

"Help! Someone please help!" Lucy screamed.

"Or will you save all those little children?" Scarlet said as, off to the side, Deliora was holding the bus full of children all of them begging for him to save them. "It's your choice….hero."

"Don't do it, Scarlet." Natsu pleaded.

"We all have to make choices. Now choose!" Scarlet said as she and Deliora dropped them.

"No!" Natsu shouted as he watched both sides falling. Another difficult part of being a hero. You always have to make these kinds of difficult decisions. However, you find a way to make it work. Natsu dived down and was heading for Lucy as he dropped like a falcon. He reached out and was able to grab her. "Hold on tight." Natsu moved fast as he dropped across the building with Lucy holding on for dear life. He was able to reach the bus and grabbed the front of it. He used his other hand to try and stick to the wall. He slid down hard with all the weight he was carrying, but Natsu was able to hold on.

"Everyone say still." The bus driver said so no one makes things worse. Natsu never held so much weight before and his arm was stretching out. They might have been closer to the ground, but a fall from their current height could still be fatal. Scarlet Despair looked down and saw what he was doing.

"You're not out of the woods yet." Scarlet said with a crazy-look in her eyes. She used hand motions for Deliora to attack and he climbed against the building.

"Okay. Here we go." Natsu said as he was taking small steps to get closer to the ground.

"What are you doing? Can't you go faster?" Lucy said.

"Not without plummeting. I have to take baby steps." Natsu said.

"I don't think he's going to let us do that." Lucy said. Natsu looked up and saw Deliora was coming right at them. He stopped right in front of them and his roar combined with Lucy's screaming filled the air.

"Back it up, ugly." Natsu said as he tried using his legs to keep him away as Deliora tried to reach out for him. Natsu was able to get his legs around Deliora's arm and twisted his body to toss Deliora to the ground. That didn't stop him as he was able to grab the wall and started climbing back up.

"He's coming back!" Lucy screamed as she never been so scared.

"Forget about me?" Scarlet Despair said as she was flying her way towards them and there was no escape for him. "It's time to die!" Scarlet Despair flew right at him and it looked like it was going to be the end until some hit Scarlet Despair on the head. "What?!" All of them looked up and saw people on a higher level throwing everything they could at her and Deliora.

"Leave Salamander alone."

"What's the matter with you? You're going to pick up on someone trying to save a bunch of kids?"

"Hey, lady! I got something for you!" One guy threw a lead pipe at her. She deflected it with everything else and was getting annoyed. "You mess with Salamander, you mess with Magnolia!"

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Natsu couldn't believe it. For the first time, people he thought were afraid of him was actually helping him.

"Insolent fools!" Scarlet Despair said as she was taking aim.

"Watch out! She can shoot bombs!" Natsu warned, but he already fired one. It went off near the floor and scared some people off.

"Hello over there!" Natsu and Lucy saw two large helicopters with a giant net was flying over to them. "Place the bus on the net. We'll lower it down." The helicopters carefully got close and had the net right under the bus. The bus was able to get caught in the net and Natsu saw it was secure as he let go.

"Lucy, you've got to go with them." Natsu said.

"I can't. I'm scared." Lucy said.

"It will be okay." Natsu said. Lucy didn't know why, but she knew it would be from him saying it. Natsu used his free arm to place her on the bus and they were slowly descending. Natsu watched carefully as the bus and Lucy were placed on the ground and they were safe. Everyone cheered that such a tragic time ended well. Everyone was so glad until Lucy spotted Deliora nearing Natsu.

"Salamander, watch out!" Lucy shouted, but it was too late. Deliora grabbed Salamander and slammed him through the wall as he carried Natsu away from everyone and to a different building.

"It's time to finish Salamander once and for all." Scarlet Despair said.

To Be Continued…..


	20. Demise and Despair Pt2

Natsu succeeded in saving Lucy and a bunch of innocent children from Scarlet Despair and Deliora, but it might be too late to save himself. Deliora carried him off and bashed him against buildings until they came across a warehouse. Deliora dove through the roof and slammed Natsu against the floor.

"Aw!" Natsu screamed. Deliora lifted him up and slammed his claw against Natsu and he hit the ground hard. Natsu tried to get back up and fight, but he exerted a lot of his strength trying to save Lucy and those kids and he fought Reaper earlier. Scarlet Despair flew in through the opening and had a crazy satisfied grin.

"Break him." Scarlet Despair said. Natsu tried to hit Delior, but Deliora grabbed his arm and slammed Natsu against a crater. He tossed Natsu over and Natsu hit a metal support beam. Natsu used the beam to climb back on his feet, but Deliora smacked him across the face with his arm and knocked him back to the ground. Deliora lifted Natsu over him and slammed him against his knee. Natsu seemed like he had nothing left to fight with. Deliora slammed Natsu against the ground and he could barely move. Scarlet Despair jumped off her ride and walked over to him. Natsu tried to bring out whatever little strength he had so he could get back on his feet and keep fighting."Pathetic." She stomped down her foot on him and the heel made it hurt even worse as he was pinned down. "I offered you to be my friend and you swat my hand away."

"You're a monster." Natsu said as he tried to take her foot off.

"No. He's the one that looks like a monster." Irene laughed as she referred to Deliora. While they were talking, one of the windows slid open and END jumped inside. He followed the three of them here and thought this would be the best chance to kill two birds with one stone. "You fought a good fight, Salamander, but it's all over."

"I won't give up. Why are you even doing all this?" Natsu said.

"I don't see why I should explain myself to you." Scarlet Despair said. "I have my reasons and I won't allow anyone to interfere. I don't know who you are, but I intend to make sure you suffer for your constant meddling. I have my suspicions of who you are, but that doesn't matter at this point. I don't know why that girl you saved seems so important to you, but she'll be the first. Then, after your dead and I take off your mask, I'll go for the people you love and you'll never rest in peace." She taunted as she wanted Salamander to suffer both in life and in the afterlife. Natsu wasn't going to let her or anyone hurt the people he cared about. All her taunting was just fueling his fire or rage.

"That's it. Just keep talking." END said as he slid some throwing knives into his hands.

"Whoever your friends are, I'll give them the best last moments they have." Scarlet Despair said.

"No….you….won't!" Natsu shouted as he had found the strength he needed to shove her off and got back on his feet and her off of his. Deliora tried to hit him, but Natsu ducked down and landed a clear blow in his stomach and across the face.

"Why you!" Scarlet Despair fired electric shots from her fingers, but Natsu jumped and avoided her attacks and was able to kick her across the head. Natsu grabbed her by the shoulder and kneed her in the gut. Natsu used all his strength and tossed Scarlet Desapir over and she smashed through a crate.

"You next?" Natsu said as he turned to Deliora. Deliora was going to attack him, but something stopped him. He felt pain and he was growing weak. Natsu saw this happen the last time he fought Deliora.

"What's this?" END said as he was curious. Deliora's body was changing and Natsu stared carefully into what he was changing into. He saw he was transforming into a human.

"Sala….Salamander….help me!" Natsu was really confused as to why a villain is asking for help until he saw who Deliora transformed into.

"Mr. Fullbuster!" Natsu said as he couldn't believe it was him the entire time. He tried to keep his eyes from looking down. "What happened to you? Why did you do all this?"

"It wasn't me. It was her." Silver said. "She forced me to do it. She threatened to do this to my family if I didn't do what she said. I had no choice."

"She did?" Natsu said as he looked over to Scarlet Despair who was still withering in pain from his attack. "How could she? You're a kind hearted man who wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

"You've got to help me." Silver said as he raced over and grabbed Natsu by his shoulders as he was begging for his help. "She's insane. There's no telling what she'll do. You've got to help me."

"It's okay." Natsu said as he tried to keep him calm. "We'll figure this out. I'll make sure she won't hurt you or anyone." As those two were talking, END decided to go for the final blow as he was about to throw his knives. Silver spotted him behind Natsu at the last moment.

"Look out!" Silver said as he pushed Salamander out of the way as END tossed the knives. Natsu didn't get hit, but all of the knives hit the mark on Silver.

"No!" Natsu shouted.

"Darn it." END said and Natsu finally noticed him. Natsu ran over to Silver to try and help. He lifted him in his arms, but the injuries were very bad and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Protect….my wife…..and son." Silver said with the last of his breath and left in Natsu's arms.

"END!" Natsu screamed, but he saw END was already gone. He jumped to the open window that END came from, but he saw no sign of him anywhere. "END! You won't get away with this!" He turned to Scarlet Despair to deal with her, but she left the area too. It was just him and the body of Silver Fullbuster.

…..

Silver's House

With both of his worst enemies gone, Natsu had to bring Silver's body back to his house. A man like Silver Fullbuster didn't deserve to have his dead body left in some warehouse. Natsu placed the body in his bed and covered him up.

"Dad?!" Natsu was surprised as he didn't think anyone would be home. He looked to the door and saw a horrified Gray standing there. "What have you done? What have you done?!" Salamander didn't stick around as he went out the window. Gray followed him to the window and saw him leaving. That was all the proof Gray needed about Salamander.

…

A Week Later

Ever since his father's funeral, Gray's been distant from everyone. At the moment, he's just sitting in his room and the pain never goes away.

"Gray, Natsu is here to see you." Mika said as she let Natsu in his room.

"Hey, man." Natsu said. "Thought I stop by to check on you. I'm really sorry to hear what happened to your Dad. He was a great man."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Gray said as he got up from his bed. "It's not your fault. It's Salamander's."

"It….It couldn't have been. He would never do something like that." Natsu said.

"I saw him standing near my Dad's body." Gray said as he stared out his window with vengeance and thinking what he'll do to Salamander. "He also ran off instead of telling me what happened. That newspaper man was right. Salamander's no hero. He's worse than a menace." Natsu really wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what he could say. "I swear on my father's grave that Salamander will pay." He made that vow and wasn't aware the person he was after was right next to him the whole time. "Look, I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't mean to put all of that on you." He said when he realized he could be freaking Natsu out. "At least I still got good friends like you looking out for me."

"Of course. That's what friends are for." Natsu said.

"I know. I just wish this whole thing didn't happen." Gray said as he was going back to his despressed-like state.

"I think I'll leave you alone. You sound like you need it." Natsu said and was leaving. "Be careful, Gray. You never realize revenge is never worth it until it's too late."

…..

Natsu

Natsu wanted to tell the Gray the truth, but to do that would be placing him in danger. Lucy was already in danger from a suspicion and worried what could happen if he actually revealed his identity. He was also upset about what went on with Scarlet Despair and END. One of his biggest fights and all he had to show for it was a person losing their life.

"Natsu!" Natsu was on his way back home as he walked through his neighborhood. He looked ahead and saw Lucy heading his way.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said.

"I heard you paid Gray a visit. How's he doing?" Lucy asked.

"Still moping." Natsu said. "It's understandable. He and his dad were really close. He still believes it was Salamander that killed him."

"But you don't think he did, do you?" Lucy questioned.

"I know Salamander enough to know he wouldn't. There could have been something else entirely different than what he thinks. It's not really clear what could have happened to Mr. Fullbuster." Natsu said. "Gray can't see that. He's going with what he saw and he won't listen to anyone. He's dead set on getting revenge on Salamander even if Salamander is not the one responsible. What about you by the way?"

"Me?" Lucy questioned.

"You went through something big from what I heard." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I was thousands of feet off the ground." Lucy said. "This crazy lady and her monster were all set to drop me and a whole bunch of innocent kids. That was when he showed up."

"Salamander?" Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "He saved my life. He saved the life of all those children. He fought off that monster while holding that bus and me on the wall. There were so many people that stood up for him when that lady was all set to finish him off. I agree with you, Natsu. I don't believe anyone who could do all that would do something so horrible. I just wish I knew who he was so I could thank him properly."

"Yeah." Natsu whispered. He was tempted to tell Lucy right there how he really felt about her, but he remembered why Scarlet Despair came after her in the first place. Scarlet Despair thought there was a thing between Salamander and Lucy. If she knew the truth, if his enemies really did know she was connected to him, it would just be a repeat of what happened a week ago.

"Natsu, your brother also mentioned there's something you might want to tell me." Lucy said. Natsu knew that Zeref was just trying to set them up still, but Natsu can't do it.

"Sorry, Lucy. I don't know what he's talking about." Natsu said as he started to walk away. Natsu headed straight home and when he got there, his brother was waiting for him.

"Hey, bro. How's Gray doing?" Zeref asked.

"Doesn't look like much has changed for him yet." Natsu said.

"I also saw you were talking to Lucy. Did you tell her how you feel yet?" Zeref asked.

"No. Not yet." Natsu said. As a hero, he needs to make sacrifices and they always say good things come to those who wait. 'I really do want to be with her, but I can't. At least not for now.' He thought.

…

Magnolia

Natsu changed into Salamander and continued his patrol through the city as he moved from one building to another. As the protector of this city, he needs to do what he can to make sure it's safe and no one is lost like Silver.

'I am needed to protect Magnolia.' Natsu narrated. 'Scarlet Despair and END are still out there. So far, they're the greatest threat to the entire city. Not to mention all those other bad guys that are out there and want my head. It's my job, my responsibility, to keep this city safe.' He climbed up one of the tallest buildings in the city. When he made it to the top, he had the entire city just below his feet and watched over it like the hero he is. 'I'm Salamander and I will fight to protect Magnolia.'

The End….

Next Time: Salamander II: Hades


End file.
